Tell Me It's Not True
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Rated T for mild language... Six months have passed since Elphaba died... Fiyero took her back to his home to keep her safe. - I'm bad at summaries... I promise it's a better read-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a habit of wanting to keep our golden trio together, don't I? This is what happens when you leave me alone with a laptop and a Google search for angsty and fluffy ideas for Sadness and Secrets.

**Tell me it's not true**

"No... No this just isn't possible..."

Elphaba Tiggular stood, frozen to the spot at that oh so familiar voice. Slowly turning around she came face to face with the one person she never thought she'd see again, standing in an emerald green gown which glittered in the afternoon sunshine.

"Tell me this is some sort of dream..." the voice trembled with emotion, staring up at the green figure dressed in a flowing blue dress.

Seconds later Elphaba turned and ran through the trees, not stopping until she reached the small cottage in the woods that she shared with Fiyero. She slammed the door closed and fell against it, breathing heavily. She curled an arm around the curve of her stomach, the child within clearly hadn't liked the sudden burst of energy and kicked its mother from the inside. "I'm sorry, sweet one." She whispered softly.

"Fae?" Fiyero heard the commotion and abandoned his task with the nursery and walked down to meet his wife. "Did something happen?" he caught her frightened look.

She shook her head. "I... Glinda saw me..."

He looked confused. "How? What is she doing all the way in the Vinkus?"

"I don't know... I was... The baby wouldn't settle so I took your mother's advice and went for a walk... I was about to head home when I heard her..." She looked up at him. "I couldn't even speak to her I just... I ran... I haven't seen my best friend in six months and I couldn't say hello..."

Fiyero put a hand to her stomach and the other hand gently brushing her hair from her face. "You weren't expecting to see her again. Fae, we've been lucky in the fact that nobody here believes the rumours about you. Truth be told, I didn't expect that." he admitted.

She scoffed. "Fiyero, it's only your mother who accepts me. The people accept me because their queen does. Your father as good as renounced your title as long as we remain together."

"He forgets that it must be a joint declaration, and since my mother is the one who ascended the throne, it falls to her to make that choice," he smirked. "Anyway... I think it would be good for you to have Glinda back in your life. Now that we know my people will not betray us, we won't be in any danger from angry Ozians wanting to try and melt you again."

"But... What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will. You know her. She'll sulk and then she will be fine."

"Fiyero, this is slightly different than leaving her behind in the Emerald City. We staged my death, she was there the whole time. You don't just get over that." Another disgruntled kick to her right lung. "Even your child agrees with me."

"Just mine?" he smirked.

"When it's kicking my insides purple, yes." She nodded. "When it's sleeping, then, of course, it's ours."

"Elphaba. Stop stalling and get yourself out there." He gently pulled her away from the door only to open it and lightly push her out of it. "Go. Glinda needs to know you're alright."

Elphaba hated when he was right, and said nothing. She sighed heavily and slowly walked back through the forest, Glinda seemingly meeting her part of the way there. The two women stood in silence for a long moment before Glinda tentatively reached out and held her friend's arm.

"Elphie...?"

"I'm sorry, Glinda..."

The blonde woman promptly burst into tears and threw her arms around the taller, green-skinned woman in a tight hug, a hug that was reciprocated. She gasped when she felt the bump protruding from her friend's middle and she took a slight step back, staring up at her with wide-eyed wonder. "How long...?"

Elphaba blushed and looked at the grass beneath her feet. "Six months..."

A pause. "Elphaba Thropp, you scandal!" Glinda teased lightly, smiling. "Congratulations."

'_The forest floor wasn't exactly ideal for us either._' she thought. "Thank you." She smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Well, I was on my way back home actually..." Glinda sighed and the two of them began walking, arms linked together. "The leader of the Ugabu tribe wanted to talk trade with the city and he wouldn't leave his province... What happened? You died!"

Elphaba winced and looked away once more. "Fiyero and I... We had a plan... You know as well as I do we couldn't be safe if the rest of Oz knew I was alive... It was all smoke and mirrors after that little farm girl Dorothy threw the water... I hid under a trapdoor..."

Glinda stopped and glared at her, her face burning hot with anger, with sadness, her blue eyes full of hurt and betrayal and she poised, ready to slap her. "So you let me believe you dead?! I cried for you! Both of you! How was Fiyero able to help you fake your death? You told me he'd died!" she was only pausing because her friend was pregnant.

"No..." Elphaba took a breath, steeling herself for the slap she knew was coming at some point. "I said we'd seen his face for the last time. I genuinely believed him dead too until that note... You know I was ready to hand myself over before I got that." She told her. She hadn't even known, couldn't have known that at the time she was pregnant. If she'd have known, would she still hand herself over to the witch hunters? She didn't know the answer to that.

" Then... How...?"

"You saw him again, Glin... You just didn't know... He was the Scarecrow... My spell... As jumbled up as it was... It worked. It had a temporary effect on him and turned him into a Scarecrow, we didn't know that either until one night he woke up in terrible pain." She shuddered, remembering his screams and crying. A flash of his wounds crossed her vision and she shook her head. "Unfortunately with the transformation being temporary, it returned him to his original state before the spell took hold and... I had to heal him all over again... But I didn't do it alone."

"Your baby helped its father..." Glinda guessed. She still tried to wrap her head around the fact that her former love had been the Scarecrow, couldn't comprehend how or why he'd joined a group of people who wanted to end Elphaba's life when he was so desperately in love with her.

She nodded. "Well it was certainly a way to find out about it, that's for sure." She smiled. "Three months in."

"Where is he now?"

"Home... He's been building things for the nursery, and he won't let me see anything yet."

Glinda giggled. "And you hate surprises. But at least this will be a good surprise."

Elphaba hummed a response and the two of them ended up back at her cottage. "This is home. It's not much, but..."

"It'll be perfect for you both. Well... The three of you." Glinda smiled and she walked inside uninvited. Elphaba followed with a roll of her eyes.

Fiyero had seen them both talking, heading back towards the cottage from the upstairs window and he made his way back down to them. "Glinda. Hey."

The blonde paused in her inspection and turned to face her ex-fiancé, glaring at him. She stalked across the hallway until she stood in front of him and she slapped him hard. "That was for both of you. The only reason she didn't get it is because of her condition."

"Pregnancy, Glinda. You can say it. It's not a disease." Elphaba told her sarcastically, hiding a wince at the slap. She remembered all too well how hard she could hit for someone so small.

Fiyero frowned, rubbing his stinging cheek and nodded. "Fair enough, we deserve that," he told her.

"You deserve a lot more, but for Elphie's sake I won't."

"I'm touched." the green witch rolled her eyes. "Now if you could refrain from hitting my husband, that would be greatly appreciated. I don't want to have to explain to his mother why her blue-eyed-boy now has a black eye."

"Hu-... Wait, what? When?" Glinda blinked.

Elphaba smiled and held her friend's hand. "It was only a small ceremony. I wish you could have been there, though... Obviously, everything had to be rushed through with the baby and everything..." She allowed Glinda to admire her ring on her left hand.

"It was my father's idea. It would have been better for everyone involved if our baby wasn't an illegitimate product of a one-night thing while running for our lives." Fiyero had always been very blunt with it, making his annoyance clear at the reasoning.

"Yero, you need to understand, you're not just _anybody_. You're a Prince." Elphaba smiled softly. She hadn't liked the insinuation of her child being born a bastard any more than he did, but she wouldn't change it now. "In a way, it wouldn't have mattered so much if you were just you without your title and your responsibilities."

"Elphie is right. But you're not just anyone either." She looked at her friend. "Governess and Eminence should have rightly gone to you, not Nessa. It was only your family's prejudice and going against the Wizard that stopped it."

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess. But I'd have refused it anyway. So I wouldn't have a title."

"But you did have a birthright. Just like Fiyero."

"I like her. Can we keep her?" he laughed when he received a light slap to his arm. "What? This is perfect, you were always so sad that Glinda didn't know the truth, that she couldn't be here. Now she gets to help you through the rest of the pregnancy."

"He can't handle my mood swings more like." Elphaba watched as he disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea.

Glinda giggled and watched them both. She missed them both terribly, and she wanted to bring them home where they belonged. They shouldn't have to hide... She started to come up with a plan.

"Glinda?"

She blinked, looking at her friend. "Elphie... You should come home now..."

"I love you, Glinda, you know I do and you know I would give anything to go back... But I can't. Home is here now. I'm safe, I'm protected. Nobody here believes or even knows about the Wicked Witch of the West, except Fiyero's parents... And he told them the truth about it, but his father still has a hard time accepting me. I don't blame him... If he knew I'd almost certainly sent his son to his death and unknowingly cast a spell to turn him into a Scarecrow, I'd probably be having this child in Southstairs, which is where I would end up if I went back there."

"But Elphie, the Wizard is gone, I sent him away the day you... The day you died. And Morrible was executed three days ago for breaking out and attempting to commit treason."

"What happened?"

"She tried to have me killed."

"_What?! _What did she do?!"

Glinda smiled sadly, seeing the old fiery passion and fierce protective look in her friend's eyes. The old Elphaba was definitely still kicking around in there. "She tried to poison me. She was only found out because... Because someone else had the same meal and he..."

Elphaba gasped softly, all colour draining from her face. "Oh, Glin... Was he... Was he _special _to you?"

She nodded. "His name was Hanssen. I trusted him with everything, including you and he didn't judge. He wasn't angry or anything he was just... Sad he never got to meet you, the one who influenced the 'great Glinda the Good'." She giggled slightly. "His words, not mine... Anyway... I knew something wasn't right, he told me not to touch my food. I took him back to our room and... It took him six painful hours to finally let go... I told him to sleep, I said I'd be okay... And he did."

By the time Glinda finished her tale, they were both crying, and Elphaba hugged her friend. She glanced at Fiyero over her shoulder and knew he'd heard everything. "Glinda I'm so sorry..." She whispered. She was thankful that even inside the womb, her child felt it a good idea to rest.

A couple of hours later, the three of them were sat around the coffee table, talking, laughing together as though the past few years had been but a dream. Glinda had marvelled at the feel of her friend's child kicking and wriggling within, she had laughed and cried with her. It felt right to Glinda, it was as it should have been all along.

"I thought royalty didn't do small ceremonies?" Glinda tilted her head.

Fiyero shrugged. "We don't, usually. But I think you can tell already, Elphaba and I are not a usual case." He smirked. "We had to make it official, but once the baby is born, we will have a celebration across the country, and she will be officially crowned Princess."

Elphaba fidgeted in her seat. "I'm still trying to get out of it."

Glinda giggled at her friend. "Elphie, you knew what you were letting yourself in for when you married him and got pregnant with his child."

"We didn't plan this," Elphaba smirked.

Fiyero rolled his eyes with a grin. "Well, you might not have..."

"Oh, so your intention was to leave me with your child?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "Alright, so it didn't _exactly _go to plan..."

Glinda stood up and brushed down her skirt. "I'd better get going back to the Emerald City... But I'll come back and see you. I have something of yours to return to you."

Elphaba nodded and stood up with her and she hugged her once more. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." the blonde smiled. Motherhood was changing her best friend, making her more emotional, and the child hadn't even been born yet. She said her goodbyes and left her friends alone in their cottage.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Fiyero nodded. "Of course. She's got you back. Even if it has to be a secret." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her head. "You have your best friend back, my love. Just as you always wished for."

She smiled and nodded. "Everything is perfect again." She told him. "I love you."

He grinned, planting a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you too. Now go on, rest. You look tired."

"You try having another human being inside you sapping all your energy." She bit, and a small squeak escaped her when he lightly slapped her behind and pushed her to the stairs. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" she giggled and walked upstairs.

She still wondered how he had managed to crawl beneath that hard shell of hers, how he had managed to send her heart into such a frenzy. How exactly had he managed to turn her from a cold, unloving, unforgiving witch to a warm puddle of green goo just like any other woman on the planet who had experienced love? She'd never get the answers, and she found that she didn't care. She was happy and loved by someone who had already given his life for her more than once, had even risked his future and his family for her even when she had nothing to give him in return. She stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at him with a soft smile on her face for just a moment before she turned on her heel and headed for their bedroom. Nothing could destroy her perfect, happy home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me it's not true**

The two friends wrote to each other almost daily, both expressing regret and apology for the last few years, and filled each other in on what had happened over the last seven months. The blonde had even given her details on Hanssen's funeral arrangements.

Glinda returned to the Vinkus a month later as she had promised, arriving by train to the border and crossed the land by bubble until she spotted her friends home in the clearing.

She knocked on the door and waited. She paused, observing the building from the outside, and saw no obvious signs of life within. "Elphie? Fiyero?" she called out. She sighed and looked around her, hoping that they wouldn't be gone long. She cursed herself for being early.

An hour later, the carriage came to a stop outside the cottage and Fiyero jumped out, helping his wife down after him.

"Glinda!" Elphaba called, spotting her by the door. She ran forward and hugged her.

The blonde squealed and hugged back tightly. "Oz, I missed you! Goodness, look at you! You're glowing!"

She scoffed and smiled. "I'm huge, I'm too hot and I just want this over with."

"You're perfect," Fiyero smirked, kissing them both on the cheek before entering his home, not waiting for the two women to follow him.

"I got here early. I hadn't realised." Glinda explained.

Elphaba shook her head and walked inside. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here."

"Where did you go?"

"I had a midwife appointment, but for whatever reason, she won't come out here so we had to go to her."

"And what happens if you go into labour here?"

"The old croak expects Fae to travel an hour by carriage to get to the castle." Fiyero scoffed. "Mother trusts her and she says she's the best so I guess we don't have a choice."

"Your mother is hoping that closer to the time we'll actually move into the castle." Elphaba shrugged. "She was talking while I was being examined."

"Come, Elphie, let's walk," Glinda suggested before Fiyero could argue his case

The other woman nodded and allowed her friend to lead her outside, and the two of them walked in silence through the forest.

"How are you really feeling?" Elphaba glanced at her friend after the silence became unbearable.

Glinda shrugged, casting her gaze downwards. "Some days are better than others. I still miss him terribly." She admitted. "How did you do it, Elphie? When you believed Fiyero to be dead, how did you pick yourself up?"

The green woman barked a harsh laugh. "Pick myself up? Glinda the only reason I didn't throw myself off that tower was because I was too proud to do so." She told her bluntly. "If I was to die, to see him again, I'd go down fighting just like he did."

Glinda flinched and sighed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't think..."

Her face softened and she gazed upon her friend once more. "It's alright. I'm sorry, I was harsh. But it's all true. Think about it, at that point, I'd lost everyone. Doctor Dillamond couldn't remain alive after I found him. Nessa was killed as a ploy to get me out of hiding... I lost you the moment Fiyero said he was coming with me... I lost him when I had no choice but to run from him."

"Elphie... You never lost me." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I was hurt. Of course, I was... But I was more angry with him... And when I saw you in the corn exchange and I just_ knew _what you'd been up to... I just... I wanted to lash out and I lashed out at the wrong person."

"I know." She nodded. "I know... My mind tortured itself for twenty-one days. Every possible outcome of what I wanted, you name it, I thought about it." She sighed. "Chistery... And you... You saved my life that day. If I hadn't got that note... But... You will get there, Glinda. You'll move on eventually. And you'll be happy."

Glinda shuddered. "Elphie, don't say that." She scolded gently, smiling a little at her friend's last sentence. She reached into the ruffles of her pink skirt where the green bottle was securely hidden and she pulled it free, handing it over to her. "This belongs to you."

Elphaba gasped and took it, afraid that she'd drop it. "You kept it this whole time?"

"Of course I did." She gave her a half-smile. "But... Elphie there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" she grew concerned at the worried look on her friend's face. "Glin, tell me."

Glinda took a deep breath before she started to speak. "Not long after you and Fiyero left the Palace... The Wizard and Morrible were talking about another way to capture you... He offered me a drink... He... Uhm..."

"Glinda, spit it out. What happened?" she was getting agitated, she was overheating, overtired and was sick to death of her insides being used as a cushion for her baby.

"I didn't think anything of it at first, I only really made the connection when you gave me that and by then it was too late... He offered me a drink from a bottle looking exactly like that one. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought he'd stolen it from you... "

"What are you trying to say?" Elphaba was increasingly confused.

"Elphie... Where did your mother get that bottle?"

She shrugged. "The hell if I know, she spent most of my newborn years drunk or drugged and fucking anyone who wasn't my father." She told her. "It could have been given to her by a lover, I guess... But that doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything... Elphaba, the Wizard told me that only three of those things ever existed in the whole of Oz... And he was missing one of them."

Elphaba paused, trying to process the information. She laughed nervously. "That means nothing. So he had a fling with my mother. Name me one man in Munchkinland or Quadling Country who didn't." She glanced down at the bottle on her hands the exact shade of her skin.

Glinda bit her lip. She knew her friend wasn't as stupid or dim as she was feigning, baby brain or not.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. No, it's nothing. She just... No."

"Alright... Alright, Elphie..." She nodded and linked her arm with hers. "Tell me what else you got for the baby?"

Elphaba shook her head again and sighed, trying to banish her thoughts. No, it wasn't possible, there's no way, as out of her mind Melena was, no way she'd have slept with a man like him. "Uhm... I was given this... Sort of... Sling to go around my body... It's meant to hold the child in place against me so I can still do what I need to."

Glinda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I've heard of those... They're supposed to be good." She said absently. She felt guilty for springing her revelation on to her, awkward that their conversation had become strained small talk. "Elphie, you don't look too well..."

"I'm fine... Just... I'm just tired I guess."

Glinda nodded. "Come on, you need rest..."

"I'll be fine. Come on, I'm hungry." She smiled, though eating was the last thing she felt like doing. Her best friend's revelation and old insecurities assaulting her mind at a hundred miles an hour and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Suddenly her world was spinning, and a moment later, she'd fainted.

"Elphie!" Glinda squeaked, watching horrified as her friend sank to the floor. "Fiyero!" she shouted.

The Prince stopped what he was doing when he heard Glinda's shrieking. Dropping his paintbrush to the floor he stood up and ran out to the two of them. "Fae?" he knelt down beside her, checking her over. "What happened?" he looked up at Glinda.

"We were talking... We were just about to come back when she fainted... I didn't mean to stress her out..."

"Glin, I'm sure she'll be alright." Fiyero sighed and stood up, picking Elphaba up with him.

"Physically... Maybe... But not after what I just told her." She followed him back to the cottage. "I think the Wizard was Elphie's father..."

"_What?!_" he lay his wife on the sofa and whirled around to face the blonde.

His face, his voice sent a shiver of deja vu up and down her spine. He hadn't looked this way for almost a year, ever since he heard the rumours about water melting Elphaba. "I... Fiyero I know it sounds crazy... I know it's an awful thing to land her with and she doesn't need the stress at this late stage of her pregnancy... But I had to tell her my suspicions."

"And you chose... Why now?" He shouldn't be angry with her. Logically, he knew that.

"I don't know! I just... It came out!"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay... It's alright. She's gonna be fine." He told her, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, Glinda or himself.

A short while later, Elphaba stirred and slowly woke up to find the doctor in mid-examination. "What...?"

"Ah, Mrs Tiggular, welcome back to us." the older male smiled gently. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Elphaba shook her head slightly, looking around for Fiyero and Glinda. "Where...?"

"I sent them to another room while I looked you over. Your friend seemed quite upset and your husband is comforting her."

She smiled at the concerned look on his face. "Oh, you do not need to worry about them. They're old friends." She told him. "We all went to school together."

He nodded. "Nonetheless, it's imperative you avoid stress, especially in this late stage. Your blood pressure was quite low."

"Understood..." Elphaba nodded, shivering a little as she sat up on the sofa. "You can let them in now."

The doctor had barely moved when the two in question burst back into the room, and Elphaba allowed a small laugh.

"I'm alright, no need to look so panicked." she smiled. "That fainting was probably the most unbroken sleep I've had in four months."

"That's not funny, Elphaba." Glinda scolded.

She smirked in response. "I thought it was."

Fiyero rolled his eyes at the pair and he showed the doctor out of their home. "Thank you for coming to her."

"It's no trouble, Your Highness." the doctor bowed his head. "I was simply doing my job. She is still a young mother after all."

Fiyero nodded. "But still..."

"Ensure she gets plenty of rest," He smiled at the Prince's scoff and eye roll. "I imagine for someone so restless, it's a difficult task."

"You'd have better luck raising the Ozma Regent back from the dead," Fiyero commented with a smirk and headed back inside. It wasn't surprising to him to find Elphaba already on her feet and examining the pieces of wood he'd started painting. He bit back a comment, knowing it would serve him no purpose, and instead snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach. He grinned into her hair at the firm kick against his palm.

Elphaba smiled softly, putting her hands on top of his and she melted completely in his arms. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure yet," He kissed her head. "But when I figure it out, I'll let you know." He paused feeling another nudge at his palm. "I think he feels left out." he laughed.

"He? What makes you so sure?" she smirked.

"Just a feeling." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Just for that, I hope it's a girl." she teased and turned in his arms to face him.

"Then I'll be in love all over again." He laughed, picking her up and spun her around on the spot, revelling in her laughter as he put her back on the ground. "I'd love our baby no matter what."

She nodded with a wide grin that lit up her face. "I know." She still had her reservations about the child being born green, she hadn't let on about her increasingly repetitive nightmares about it, about Fiyero disowning the newborn just as Frex had done with her. Maybe there was more than one reason for Frex's extreme dislike for her... Maybe it was true... that the Wizard was her father... She would never be good enough for him because she was never _his._ No, she was not her mother. Fiyero was not her father, whoever it was. History would not repeat itself.

Later, Fiyero showed Glinda up to the nursery, showing her the progress he'd made. The blonde smiled widely, taking in the painted soft yellow walls, the cot in the corner, rocking chair by the window, to the chest which kept the baby's clothes.

"It's beautiful, Fiyero. Elphie's gonna love it."

"I hope so."

She giggled. "It's alright to be scared you know. She's absolutely terrified, though she won't say out loud... so Oz knows how you must be feeling..."

He nodded, his entire body deflating in seconds. "Probably on the same level as she is... What if I do something wrong? Or... Or I hurt it in some way or it grows up hating me because we can't leave this place?" he admitted. "But I can't show her that."

"Why not?"

"Because as a man, it's my job to be strong for her when she can't."

Glinda scoffed. "Oh, really!" she lightly slapped his arm. "Fiyero that's ridiculous! You're human just as she is! It might help her to know you're just as scared of this whole thing as she is. It can get quite lonely dealing with things like that by yourself. What makes me any different to Elphie? Why admit it to me and not her?"

"Because you're... I don't know." He sighed.

"I get that you don't want to see her hurt, or you don't want her to worry any more than she needs to... But Elphie doesn't need a hero. She's never needed wrapping up in cotton wool, Fiyero. She's your equal in every way, treat her like it."

He smiled a little and nodded. "This new guy really changed you, huh?"

A delicate sniff and she threw her head upright. "Elphie told you about him?"

"I may have caught one or two of her letters." He acknowledged.

She gave a stiff nod then. "Yeah... I guess he did. You'd have got along with him, I think..."

He hugged her shoulders gently. "I'm sorry you had to lose him."

"It's alright... I don't think I'd trust anyone with this secret after him though. It was risky enough telling him. He was one of the guards..."

He nodded. He vaguely remembered him, he had only just started training when Fiyero himself had just been made captain. He got a sense that the younger soldier didn't believe the Wizard's propaganda any more than he did. He probably would have been a better match for Glinda the Good.

Glinda left the couple a few hours later, and now husband and wife were curled up together in their bed, Fiyero toying with her still-damp hair.

"Are you going to tell me what you were crying over in the bath?" He gently probed, kissing the bare green skin of her shoulder.

"It's nothing... It was a silly thing..." Elphaba whispered in a broken tone, scolding herself for showing such weakness.

"Elphaba, it's never _nothing _when you cry." he pointed out. "Please, my love, let me in."

She bit her lip, her eyes stinging with tears at his pleading and she turned over to face him, the moonlight from their window illuminating his face in its soft glow. "Oh, gentle heart..." she whispered, reaching up and softly caressed his cheek. "I guess I'm just..."

"Scared?" She nodded, her dark eyes wide at his guess. "Me too."

"But... how? You're not scared of anything."

He chuckled. "I could say the same for you," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes, smiling a little at him. "It's just... Growing up... I didn't exactly have the best role model... If it weren't for Nanny... I probably would have died long before now... My mother couldn't stand to look at me, much less hold me. And my father wasn't much better..."

He brushed her hair away from her face as he listened to her.

"What if I end up like them? Fiyero, I was never shown maternal love, and I probably don't have an ounce of motherly instinct... What if I can't love this child?"

Any further worries were silenced by a forceful kiss, and he rested his forehead against hers when he broke it. She had the same fears that he did, albeit two very different reasons, but the same fears nonetheless. "Fae... of course you won't turn out like them."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. D'you know why?" She shook her head. "Because you're nothing like them. Elphaba, you will love this child because you know what it's like to not be shown a parent's love. You will not be your mother, because you care too much, you love too fiercely." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are the Tigress personified, and Oz help anyone who stands between a mother and her cub."

She blushed deeply and giggled quietly. "And you, my hero? What scares you?"

He groaned, he should have known he wouldn't get out of it. "I guess... something similar," he admitted. "I worry that I won't be able to protect my family, or that because we can't venture out of these lands, he'll grow to hate me for it. Or I'll do something stupid and it ruins everything."

She smiled softly, and she kissed him. "My sweet, foolish man..." she chided fondly. "We won't be perfect as parents... But we will try. You have nothing to be afraid of, Yero. I know you would do anything in your power to make sure we're safe. And I just know that no matter what happens, he, or she will love you so much." She watched the worry melt away, leaving him contented, and she smiled as he then lay his head on her stomach, allowing his soft whisperings to their unborn child lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me it's not true**

Elphaba lay exhausted among the pillows on her bed, fighting sleep just to gaze upon the twins laying side by side in their bassinet beside the bed. Twelve hours had been exhausting enough for the baby boy who fought to make his way in the world. His sister took considerably less time to arrive, surprising her parents half an hour later.

_"I don't understand how you can miss a second heartbeat in every one of her checks." Fiyero had complained to the midwife after delivery. "What if something had gone wrong?"_

_"But it hadn't. Yero, there's no use panicking and shouting the odds now, my heart." Elphaba told him gently, her arms and her heart full as she gazed down upon the two newborns against her chest, she didn't even snap at Glinda who fawned over them. Of course, she worried also, she had done her panicking when the midwife told her she wasn't done yet after a further examination. Her best friend and her mother-in-law either side of her, urging her on, giving her the strength when she herself had none._ _All Elphaba could think about right now was that neither child was green, they were perfectly normal with a shock of curly black hair on each head. They were pale now, but she guessed that their skin would probably darken as they grew older, like Fiyero's own. _

_"Fiyero you have two perfect babies. Just enjoy it." Glinda scolded._

"Fae, you really should sleep. They'll still be there when you wake up."

"No... They're too perfect..." She whispered. "They need names."

"Later, my love." He told her gently, walking around the bed to look over them himself. "They're not going anywhere."

Elphaba nodded, and succumbed to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Fiyero grinned at the two of them, and his heart jumped as his daughter started fussing and wriggling inside her blanket. "Hey, shh..." He whispered. He reached in and picked her up, and the infant quietened instantly. Her brother didn't seem to notice her absence and slept soundly. "There, see? Papa's got you." he cooed, and he melted as soon as she opened her blue eyes to look up at him. He carried her over to the window, looking out at the snow covered castle grounds, the sky still impossibly dark at four-thirty in the morning.

"Another two weeks and they'd have been Lurlinemas presents."

"If you tell Elphaba that, I'm not responsible for what she does to you." he smirked, looking over his shoulder at his blonde friend before looking back out of the window.

"Elphie wouldn't. She loves me." Glinda giggled, skipping over to him.

"She loves me too, that didn't stop her threatening to personally castrate me." he shuddered. "I could still hear her cursing me even out of the room."

"That's because you put her in that situation. I _know _it takes two, but your job was done." She smirked. "She's gotta carry it and then give birth. I don't have personal experience with it but I know it's not easy."

He shook his head. "Well, it won't be happening to her."

Glinda scoffed and laughed. "Oh, please, Fiyero! Oz you better hope she never turns out like you, then..."

"She's got Elphaba for a mother. She wouldn't dare."

"You've got a point..." She nodded with a smile. "But still... You can't follow her to school or on dates."

He groaned. "Can we not think about it now?"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Alright." She nodded, she wouldn't tease him anymore... For now at least. "I'll just let you deal with Elphie when you tell her."

'_Why do these women want to kill me?' _he thought, and didn't comment on it, gazing down at the child once more.

Elphaba awoke a few hours later, winter sunshine spilling in through the window signalling that late morning had officially arrived. She looked around the room, finding herself alone with the babies. Carefully, she sat up and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, shuddering and wincing as pain shot through her body, but she wouldn't allow herself to collapse back into bed.

"Princess, what on earth are you doing?! Get yourself back into bed!" the midwife scolded harshly when she entered the room and spotted Elphaba on the edge of the bed.

The green woman glared up at her. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm perfectly capable of sitting up and looking at my children, thank you!"

"You are in no physical condition to be out of bed, Mrs Tiggular. If I must get your husband -"

"Oh, by all means, go and fetch him! He'd only tell you that you're wasting your breath." Elphaba told her. "If you think I am such a wilting flower against him, you're sorely mistaken. I answer to no man, even if he is the Crown Prince. As much as I love him, he knows better than to order me around."

"And I now have to deal with a pissed off witch. Thanks for that."

The midwife turned at the sarcastic voice. "Your Highness, I was just-"

"Yes, I heard." Fiyero walked further into the room. "I also heard my very tired, _very sarcastic_, and very blunt wife giving you your marching orders. Now if you may."

The older woman tutted and left the room complaining none too quietly about the ignorance of youth and cursing the green witch as she went.

"Oh, if I had the energy right now..." Elphaba grumbled as Fiyero sat beside her and put his arms around her and she relaxed against him. "Have you thought of names?"

He shook his head. "Have you?"

She paused to think. "I think... Leila-Rose... And Liir." She told him after a moment.

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

She grinned and looked up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

"You missed."

"Did I, indeed?" she questioned in a cheeky tone.

He nodded with a smirk and kissed her firmly on the lips. "That's better."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Are you still nervous?"

She nodded silently.

"Hold one of them." He suggested and stood, reaching over for Leila-Rose and picked her up before gently placing her in her mother's arms.

Elphaba watched him with wide eyes and she cradled her daughter in her arms. The child awoke with a whimper at being disturbed from her sleep, staring up at her mother with wide blue eyes. The new mother stiffened, awaiting the reaction, waiting for her to burst into tears and cry for her father.

Leila-Rose stared up at her before nuzzling herself against her mother's breast, gripping the fabric of her nightgown in her tiny pale fingers.

At that, Elphaba started to cry, even though she was smiling. Relief coursed through her body, and she held her daughter tighter against her. She looked up when Fiyero sat back down again and hugged her close to his chest. "She doesn't hate me..." She whispered.

"Of course she doesn't." he chuckled softly. "You're her mother, she's never going to hate you." He kissed her head and wiped away her tears. This time, his son did notice that his sister wasn't at his side and he too woke up with a cry. Fiyero leaned over and picked up the boy, holding him in his arms. "Someone was definitely feeling left out." he smiled as Liir whimpered before quieting as he was held.

Elphaba giggled quietly. "He is his father's son after all." She shuffled uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Still hurts a little I guess."

"Do you want to get back into bed?"

"No... It'll pass, I think." She looked down as Leila-Rose began nuzzling again, this time for food.

"You should probably sit back and do that." He suggested before she could undo her nightdress. "It might be easier for you."

"Is this your way of telling me what to do without actually doing it?" she smirked.

"She's learning." He teased, laughing when she hit his arm.

"The Cowardly Lion was braver."

He scoffed. "Oz, he really wasn't! The wind would blow a leaf off the ground he'd be climbing a tree with his tail between his legs!" he complained, which made her laugh. "It's a wonder Boq never chopped _him _up for the fire."

She rolled her eyes and shuffled back on to the bed, bringing her legs back in with her. Once she sat back on the back board, she started to nurse her fussing baby. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh while her husband started to gently massage her left ankle. "That feels nice."

He smiled, watching her. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he already did, but seeing her there, so wrapped up and so enamoured with one of their twins while she nursed, he knew he loved her more than ever. Her fears were unfounded, he knew she'd be nothing like her own mother. "You've always been beautiful. But never moreso than right now."

She blushed, not looking at him. "Stop it..."

"Never." he grinned.

"She's the one who is beautiful."

"And she takes after her mama."

She lightly kicked him, unable to respond to that. "Have your parents seen them?"

He nodded. "They came in while you slept, I told them not to wake you, but my mother already knew that."

"Come in." She called at the knock on the door, and she righted herself once Leila-Rose had had enough.

Glinda bounced into the room, her arms full of bags.

"I... I'm not even gonna ask..." Elphaba stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm too scared to." Fiyero commented.

"Oh come on it's not that bad! You felt horrendible that you didn't enough for two so... I went out and bought some more clothes for both of them."

"Glinda... What...?" Elphaba sighed wearily. "You know what... Fine... I'm too tired to care." She smiled at her friend. "Just as long as they're not all _pink!" _

The blonde rolled her eyes with a grin. "Really now, Elphie! What else would you dress a girl in?! Thank Oz there are no _black _clothes for babies... Your wardrobe is depressing enough."

"And to think I missed you at school."

"You'll soon see. I've been telling you for a long time, pink and green are perfect together."

"You also said that about the hat. And Boq and Nessa. And you and Fiyero." She smirked.

"Yes, well... I'm right about this, and you'll not tell me any different."

That made her laugh. "If you say so, Glin."

Fiyero watched silently while the two of them battled with each other in utter confusion. "If ever our son gets confused about understanding women... I'm pointing him to you two." he said bluntly, looking around as the door opened once more.

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness, but the King and Queen have requested your presence. Both of you." a maid entered the room, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"If you think for a minute that I'm getting in that thing -"

"It would be advisable, Princess." the maid cut her off. "Your body has been through quite an ordeal and you will have difficulty with standing."

Fiyero grimaced and nodded. "She's got a point, Fae."

"I can stand! Glinda, take her for a minute." She handed Leila-Rose over to her friend and sat herself on the edge of the bed again, hiding a wince of pain at the action.

Fiyero quickly put Liir back into the bassinet and stood in front of her, watching nervously, ready to catch her should she fall.

"Your Highness, I don't think-" She was silence by his slight raise of his hand and a gentle quieting sound.

"She's as stubborn as they come. Let her try." he added. Instinct told him she wouldn't make it. Not right now at least as he spotted the slight tremors in her arms as she steadied herself.

Slowly, shakily, Elphaba pushed herself up to her feet, though she wasn't able to keep herself upright and she collapsed forward into his waiting arms, closing her eyes when he whispered gentle things in her ear. She didn't protest when she was guided into the wheelchair. "What do they want us for?" A blanket was wrapped around her.

"I presume to talk about future plans, Princess." the maid told her while Glinda handed Leila-Rose to Fiyero and Liir was placed in Elphaba's arms. They then left the bedroom leaving Glinda behind.

The green witch had long since given up telling the staff to call her by her given name, not her title. "Fine..." She sighed, keeping her eyes on Liir who stared up at his mother, tiny pale fingers gripping the ends of her dark hair with very little strength of his own, then he squirmed and fidgeted and fussed. Elphaba felt her heart constrict and tried desperately not to jump to the negative thoughts in her head. "Shh... It's okay, mama's here." She cooed gently, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as she cradled him against her chest and rubbed his back in a comforting motion. '_Please... Please don't let him hate me..' _she pleaded silently as he started crying. _'Is... Is he pushing me away...?' _her heart broke. "Yero... I..." her voice cracked and she looked up at him brokenly.

He quickly stopped the chair and knelt in front of her. "Fae. Fae he's alright. He's probably just hungry, and he's gonna have to wait for a few minutes." He hated seeing her distressed, he wanted to hold her. "Fae, come on. You can do this."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I..."

"Yes, you can." He leaned in and kissed her.

Liir seemed to sense his father and sister nearby and his crying lessened to a snuffling against Elphaba's neck.

Fiyero chose not to comment on it and he slowly stood up again making sure he didn't jostle the other twin and they finally reached the throne room where his parents were seated.

"Is everything alright?" Eleanora asked, seeing Elphaba fight herself for composure and her son looking equally lost.

Elphaba nodded quickly, not trusting herself to speak.

Eleanora would have probed further had they been privately talking, she decided not to right now. "I apologise for pulling you out here. We'd like to make an announcement to the people on the safe delivery of your children."

The King remained silent, though growing increasingly annoyed with Elphaba and her continuing silence and refusing to look up when being spoken to.

"Of course." Fiyero answered when he saw she couldn't. He was watching her heart breaking right before him and was powerless to stop it from happening. The only thing he could do was keep his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything you would like to give them? Do they have names now?"

Elphaba steeled herself and forced herself to finally look up. "Leila-Rose Glinda and Liir Grantaire Tiggular." She spoke quietly for fear of her voice betraying her emotions. Liir began wailing once more, and she swore she felt the infant trying to push at her again.

"They're beautiful names, Elphaba." Eleanora told her gently.

"I think I should get her back to bed, mother." Fiyero glanced at his father, not even his son being named after him seemed to soften the man's glare at his wife. He motioned to the maid to follow him and they headed back to Elphaba's room.

Once in the privacy of the room, Elphaba tried to nurse her son, but the little boy refused to latch on. She stayed quiet as she tried and tried again until the maid reached over and gently took him.

"You can always try again when he's calmer, Princess." She told her with a reassuring smile.

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped, seeing her best friend so upset and she ran over to her and hugged her and suddenly Elphaba couldn't hold back her tears. "Oh, Elphie, shh... It's okay..." She looked up at Fiyero and she reached out her hand for him. "You'll both get through this."

Elphaba shook her head. "I... Glin, he hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you, Elphie. Oh, he doesn't."

"Is that what you think?" Fiyero asked, hoping his tone wasn't accusatory. He knelt beside Glinda in front of Elphaba and he had to force himself not to cry at the clear devastation on her face. "Fae. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" he waited for a nod. "Our son loves you. You've read it yourself in those countless books you insist on dragging around with you." She gave him a sad smile. "What do those books tell you, Fae?"

"Th-that it will take time... A-and practice... But not every baby will take to being breastfed." She recited in a quiet voice.

"And if he is one of those awkward kids, there's other ways to feed him." he smiled, ignoring the jab from Glinda. "What? I was that awkward kid."

"Somehow I can believe it." Glinda rolled her eyes. "You see, Elphie? He doesn't hate you. He's just his father's son."

Elphaba let out a giggle at that and she nodded, wiping her eyes.

Fiyero smiled and kissed her. "You'll be amazing, Fae." He let Glinda take his daughter and he helped Elphaba back into bed.

"Will you stay with me?" she looked up at him.

"Whatever you want, my love." He smiled and got into bed behind her, pulling her close to him being careful not to hurt her. "You should really eat something soon."

"I'm not really hungry..." She shrugged, looking over at her babies longingly. She'd already failed at being a mother, despite the comforting words from her loved ones, that nagging doubt in her mind would not be silenced. Her son hated her, he was scared of her. Who would blame him? Even she hated her own skin. She closed her eyes and forced herself into a resting state so he wouldn't try and convince her to accept food.

While Elphaba slept, Eleanora peered in. "How is she feeling?" she wasn't surprised to see Fiyero upset, she hadn't expected him to hold it together for long, he never could. Only she couldn't comfort him now the way she used to, not while he was seeking his own comfort elsewhere.

He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat quietly, not taking his eyes off his wife. "She... On our way to you, Liir started getting fussy and Fae tried to comfort him. The more she tried the more stressed out I could see her getting and he was crying more. He sort of... Stopped when I knelt in front of her to calm her down. She thinks he hates her."

"Oh, I'll bet he's just a fussy child. She'll be fine once she settles into it. It's a scary thing for both of you. You'll have no idea what you're doing or even if it's the right thing. It will be frustrating and heartbreaking and joyous all at once, and no amount of reading books will prepare you for that." She watched him turn to face her. "There was once a time you would only settle for your grandfather. No amount of comfort and love and feeding could have you settling with me. I do understand her fears and her upset."

"I... -"

"It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's. It was... Just the way you were." She smiled.

He nodded. "I think she needs to hear it too..."

"And she will. I was hoping she was awake so we could talk, but I'll let her rest and we can talk another time." She nodded. "We've given the declaration about the birth. If she's feeling up to it, next week we can send you both out with them so the people have a chance to see their Prince and Princess."

"I'll think about it." He shrugged again.

"Alright. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

He paused, thinking about what to say. "Is it normal to feel this helpless?"

"Unfortunately so... But I know you two will work it out. As long as you support one another, and you're there for each other, and you keep communicating with each other, you'll get through it. You'll never get over feeling helpless, because if it's not concerning your partner it will concern your children. But you will find a way to deal with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me it's not true**

A lot can change in three years.

The Vinkun people got more used to their future queen, and nobody could deny how completely in love the two young adults were. Whenever they were seen on trips, with or without their children, they could not keep their hands off one another.

Glinda was still travelling to visit her friends. She had eventually married a Gillikinese nobleman, much to her parents' relief, and had a daughter a year after the twins were born.

The Prince and his family remained in their little cottage and he and Elphaba were being given more royal duties. And Elphaba settled into motherhood quickly, but unsteadily.

Where Leila-Rose was content with whoever held her, Liir settled only with his father, and Elphaba's heart cracked a little more each time over the months he was like it. The defences Fiyero had torn down were now back up, and she was pretending to be happy, pretending that she was alright when she just wanted to cry. And her family were completely oblivious to her silent suffering. The first time she'd heard him say 'ma' at ten months old, he wasn't looking at her, and even though Fiyero tried to point her out, he didn't say it to her for another two months.

It wasn't until their first birthday that he finally did want to be held by his mother and he didn't cry as soon as she was in his sight, he seemed to be taking the lead from his sister. She was happy and content with this strange woman, so he could be too.

Now, at a rare point in time that they were home, Elphaba revelled in the noise her children made, the shrieks and the laughter and the bond that made their little family quite inseparable. While she would never be fully convinced at her own mothering abilities, and she did still cry herself to sleep occasionally when the memories were too much, she wasn't as depressed as she had been.

She finished putting some fruit into a bowl when her ears caught the silence. The moment the two of them began to walk she knew she'd have to prepare for any eventuality. And when they were quiet it usually meant they were about to do something they shouldn't. She ventured out of the kitchen on to the back porch, scanning the forest surroundings for them. Her heart stopped in her throat when she saw Leila-Rose talking to somebody. A man she recognised all too well. A man who should never have returned to Oz. She stormed forward, her dark eyes set unforgiving on the old man who had ruined her life all those years ago. "Leila, where's your brother?"

Oscar had righted himself and watched the tall, green woman- his _own daughter _stood before him, talking to her children. Regret flooded every pore at his own actions towards her all those years ago, and he knew she may never forgive him for it, but he had to at least try to put things right. He saw a smattering of small blue diamonds on her left cheek which descended below her collar, whatever trailing pattern they took travelled down her left arm to her hand and her ring finger where the pattern seemed to end.

The little girl pointed behind her to a nearby tree, and Elphaba followed her direction.

"Liir Grantaire if you climb any higher, child!"

The green-eyed blond haired boy whipped around as his mother scolded him and he lost his balance on the low tree stump, falling with a dull thud into the grass, but he didn't cry on impact.

"Leila take your brother inside please."

"But mama-" the dark-haired little girl cast bright blue eyes up at her.

"Now, please."

The two three-year-olds pouted and they obeyed their mother, scampering back to the safety of the cottage hand in hand.

"Elphaba. It's good to see you looking well-"

"Save it!" she spat venomously. "What right do you have to be poking around in private grounds? What right do you have to talk to my child? You should have left when you had the chance, there's nothing for you here."

"Elphaba, please. I know that I've done a lot of unforgivable things to you, and you owe me nothing in return."

"Oh, good, we're on the same page. Now leave."

"Please, allow me to explain things. Elphaba, I wish you and your family no harm. I promise."

"That's funny because I vaguely remember what it was to be nineteen again and believe in you and the promises you made to me. As I recall it didn't quite work out and it ended badly for me."

"That was before I knew the truth. If I'd have known-"

"You'd have what? Pretended everything was alright? Placate me with a lie about overturning Animal Banns? Called off a sick witch hunt?"

"I wouldn't have lied to you. I know I have in the past, but had I known you were my daughter, I'd have done things differently."

"We may share the same DNA. That does not mean that we will ever be family. That does not mean you get to be my father. We are not the same. I am _nothing _like you. And if you come near my children, or me again, I will not hesitate to have you tried in these lands for treason against the Crown." She glared daggers at the older man. She didn't care how he came to find her. It wouldn't have surprised her in the slightest if all he'd done is ask a few questions about the strange green Crown Princess of the Arjiki clan. The strange green woman who should have died nearly four years ago.

Oscar looked upon her with one last pleading look before he nodded, bowing his head in defeat. "I do extend my sincerest apologies for everything, for all the pain I caused, Elphaba."

"You've got three seconds before I cast a spell to set fire to your feet and have you running from here." the threat seemed to do the trick, and he turned on his heel with one last apology and he left the gardens.

She followed him to make sure he left, being careful not to alert him to her presence. Once she was sure that Oscar had gone, she rushed back home. "Mama scared a strange man away." She heard her daughter explaining to someone.

"And why were you talking to strangers when you've been taught not to?" Fiyero's voice travelled out to her.

"Because the Wizard is still a manipulative piece of work and he probably convinced her to." She spoke as she entered the kitchen and handed Leila the small plastic bowl containing the fruit. Liir hurtled to her on sight and she picked him up, gently brushing his head checking for bumps from his earlier fall.

"How did he know to find us? Why is he still here?" Fiyero looked over at her while Leila-Rose skipped out to another room to find something else to play with.

"As for the why... I wish I knew. Probably some misplaced conception of a happy reunion now I know the truth. The how? Really, Yero?" she had to smile at that. "Your wife is _green _for Lurline's sake. I've been telling you this from the moment we met." She held her son tighter when he buried his head into her neck and clung to her. "Hey, it's alright." She cooed gently.

"Mama, don't want you to go." He whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. What's scared you to thinking that?" she gasped and closed her eyes when he put a small hand to the column of her throat. Immediately she realised he was sharing a vision with her. But it didn't make sense. What had that bastard said to him to play of a little boy's fear of losing his mother?

"Fae?" Fiyero stood, watching them with a concerned look. He walked to them and hugged them both to him.

It wasn't long before Liir had had enough and wanted to be let down again so he could join his sister and Elphaba finally let him go.

"Fae?"

She sighed. "I'll tell you later." She smiled a little.

He nodded and kissed her, grinning against her lips when she responded and he gently pressed her into the kitchen table.

She caught her balance on it and she giggled. "Yero, this isn't a good idea," She made no effort to move, tilting her head when he kissed her neck.

"On the contrary, I think it is," he smirked. "Just cast a spell to lock the door."

"But... -" She lost her argument and her train of thought when he kissed her again. She giggled when he lifted her on to the table, but only then did she come to her senses and she put a hand to his chest to stop him. "Wait."

He froze and he looked at her. "What is it?" he gently stroked her hips with his fingers over her dress while he waited for her.

"We can't. Not in here." She shook her head. "Fiyero, the last time we did this we broke your desk in your office at the castle, and all you could say was that you annoyed me and my magic got out of control." She smirked. "What _exactly _do you plan to tell your mother about this?"

"Nothing. This is our home, you are the love of my life and if I intend to have you on our kitchen table, then I will." He smirked back, repositioned himself against her and dipped his head to her neck.

She laughed. "With our children in the other room? I'm not exactly quiet and this is not a conversation we need with our far too curious children." She gasped softly when he delicately and deliberately bit the hollow of her collarbone, and she gripped him closer, curling her legs around his hips. "Stop it, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Has anybody ever told you you talk too much?"

"You may have mentioned it."

"Then stop talking," he smirked again. "Or... We could go out there."

She rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not." She finally found the strength and the willpower to push him away and she stood up, righting her dress with a smirk as she headed for the door. "Are you joining me or...?"

He followed her, both making sure that the twins were distracted while they headed to their bedroom. He had made sure that the doors were locked which kept his family safe inside on the way.

The following day, the family of four were out in the village as part of their duty. They were to take part in a hunting exercise, which Elphaba had refused to do unless promised that there no Animals involved and that the twins would not see any creature hurt. She understood it to be part of her husband's way of life, but she would not allow them to see it at such a young age.

Without warning, the twins took off at a run, hand in hand and giggling as they joined other children in the hunting field.

"Be careful, you two!" Elphaba called after them, forcing herself to remain beside Fiyero and not pull them back to her with a protective arm. Even after all this time she still had difficulty in trusting others, Fiyero had no such worries. After all, he knew these lands, had grown up with these people, had lived this way of life.

He gave her a reassuring grin and softly kissed her. "They'll be fine. They're making friends already." He pointed out, nodding to the group of children the twins ran up to, and quickly averted his eyes. The nearby parents were already nervous, wondering why the young Prince and Princess were interacting with their children.

Elphaba glanced over quickly, seeing that he was right, and she relaxed against his arm again.

"How is your aim?" Fiyero questioned after they joined a crowd.

"What?" she looked at him, perplexed.

"Target practice," he smirked, dropping his arm from her and picked up a crossbow from the leader of the hunt, handing it to her.

"Never tried it." She shook her head and took it.

He lead her to the practice area. "Well, here's the chance to."

"Oh, no. Yero what if I -"

"Nothing will go wrong, Princess." one of the tribesmen told her with a smile.

"Not even our cocky Prince could screw this up." another smirked, dodging a playful jab from Fiyero easily.

Elphaba laughed softly, shaking her head. She snuck a glance back at her twins and then back out to the clearing. Fiyero stepped behind her and helped her ready the weapon.

"Imagine the target is your father." he murmured in her ear with a smirk.

"Which one?"

"Whichever comes to mind first."

"Works for me." She gave a slight shrug, trying to keep her concentration and shot, hitting the far edge of the target. "You're a distraction."

He smirked again. "I know."

"Well... Get off me." She nudged him, laughing when he wrapped his arms around her fully.

"No."

"Fiyero, get off!"

He shook his head, laughing with her, letting go when she nudged him again and she took her aim once more, shooting the centre of the target this time.

"Good shot, princess." the male who had been teasing Fiyero good-naturedly commended with an appreciative nod. He seemed to realise the pair had a competitive streak between them. "Perhaps we could make this exercise a challenge."

Fiyero nodded, still grinning and he looked to his wife. He remembered all too well how competitive she could get, having spurred her on all those years ago at Shiz both before and after their moment with the Cub. "I'm in."

"You're on." She nodded.

He may have the upper hand knowing the challenges being thrown at him, having learnt and practised them for years before, but he knew better than to underestimate Elphaba.

The children sensed that there was fun to be had elsewhere and they all joined the group of adults, all huddled together in their new friendship circles. Liir and Leila-Rose squealing and giggling with delight as their parents battled against one another.

"You're cheating, get back!" Fiyero smirked.

"I am not!" Elphaba claimed indignantly. Her ears picked up her twins' laughter and she looked out of the corner of her eyes at them under the guise of scanning her area. She could hear and recognise Leila-Rose's wind-chime like giggles anywhere.

What normally would have been quiet and serious, and most likely taken a lot of time, the young royals made the afternoon enjoyable and fun. Many of the older men who had seen Fiyero grow up were amazed at how seriously he seemed to be taking his role while at the same time allowing himself to be young, free and happy with his family in his home.

"Who'd have thought a Munchkinlander would have such an influence on that reprobate?"

Elphaba smirked as the comment caught her ears and she lifted her head that little higher with pride. At least she hadn't described her as _green. _She tuned out at that, leaving the gossiping women to it.

"Mama!" Leila-Rose shrieked happily as she ran towards her mother, another squeal of delight rang through the air as she was scooped up by her mother and spun around once in a circle and wrapped in her arms and she locked her arms around her mother's neck. "Where's your brother now?"

"Papa, tree." she pointed to the two.

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Fiyero had sat himself and Liir on top of an old, fallen tree trunk. "No wonder he's forever climbing things if you teach him that. If he inherits your ridiculous dancing through life phase, I'll turn you back into a scarecrow."

Fiyero just laughed, motioning for her to join them. "Come on, Fae, it wasn't all that bad. Besides, little Leila is the dancer here, or have you forgotten?"

She shook her head and walked to them, Leila was taken from her arms by him and she climbed up and sat beside Liir. She smiled when the boy huddled closer to her. _Well... the green had to go somewhere, I suppose... _She thought as he turned those big green eyes up at her almost the same shade as she was, she kissed his forehead. "If you try standing on this thing, Leila-Rose Glinda your penguins are coming away the minute we get home." she raised a warning eyebrow at her mischievous daughter.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell which one's the bad influence on who," Fiyero smirked.

"And each time it's your genes at work." she sniped back in a teasing tone. "They're both as bad as each other."

He laughed at that and shook his head. "Are you telling me, given the chance you and Nessa wouldn't have been the same way?"

"Of course not, I'm far too sensible for that."

"We both know that's a lie. Sensible people don't do what we did in the Gillikin Forest. Ouch!" he complained when she pinched his arm. "Fine, fine, but you know I'm right." he amended when she nodded to the twins now watching their parents curiously.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding. She was going to lose this one either way and she didn't like to admit it.

"Papa, when is Auntie Linny coming?" Leila asked, suddenly finding his shirt buttons interesting to play with.

"Next week. Unless things have changed?" he glanced to Elphaba who shook her head.

"No, still next weekend, and she's bringing Annalie," she smiled. She shook her head again at Fiyero's questioning look, most likely regarding her husband. "Still having problems." she mouthed silently.

He nodded, not responding to that. His first impression of the man his friend would marry was not a happy one. He'd spent the entire trip complaining about being in the wilderness, the size of their small home compared to the Emerald Palace, and the not too subtle remarks and insults about Elphaba. Glinda had burst into tears one night after he'd gone to bed and proclaimed never to bring him with her again.

Of course, both he and Elphaba had put it down to early pregnancy hormones, they were both thankful that they'd never have to set eyes on _what's-his-face _ever again. It hadn't come as a surprise to either of them to learn not long after her daughter was born, she'd separated from her husband and they were both living their own lives, she just hadn't told her parents about the split. Liir had been the one to say what everyone else had been thinking; 'Linny happy now!' he'd never been more grateful that his son had inherited his mother's inability to keep his mouth shut at inappropriate times.

He blinked confusedly when he felt her kiss him. "What-?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist, that thoughtful look you had was just the sweetest." She smiled.

He laughed and pulled her close, keeping his other arm around the bouncing three-year-old at his other side to stop her from falling.

Leila then turned her attention to the diamonds on his neck and poked them curiously. "Papa what is that?" she asked, dropping herself into his lap.

"Mama got them too." Liir nodded.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, she does." He smiled. "They are tribal markings. They show which one you belong to, the boys get them first, on his first hunt without an adult. The girls will get them when they're older, mostly when she marries."

"Well _I _won't be!" Leila huffed delicately. "Boys are silly!"

"Are not!" Liir pouted.

"Are too!"

Liir squealed with giggles before he could respond, his mother had tickled him.

"She's got the right idea." Fiyero grumbled.

Elphaba laughed in reply. "Sometimes being silly is what makes a girl like him, Leila."

"I thought it was my charm and endearing personality."

"Charm, possibly. But you were always a cocky son of a-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "That's enough talking from you."

"Never gonna happen." She smirked.

"Papa is silly." Leila spoke in a serious tone and nodded as if it explained everything, and her parents just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me it's not true**

Another son was born a year later, arriving a month early and unexpectedly sharing his birthday with his father. Little Ashender had caused Elphaba some panic during the early stages of the birth, and she finally had to tell Fiyero that she'd witnessed her mother's death having her sister, and with that confession and Glinda still two days away, he refused to leave her side. Though he was early, birth had been easier on her this time around, taking just six hours.

Glinda arrived forty-eight hours later with her daughter and the twins in tow, the three children clambering on to the bed to get a better look at their new playmate.

"You two need to stop defiling the forest." Glinda smirked.

Fiyero choked on his water and shook his head. "How do...?"

"Elphie can't make her face lie for her."

Elphaba blushed and ducked her head, turning her attention to the children in front of her. She said nothing.

"Elphaba."

The corner of her lips quirked upward in a slight smirk at Fiyero's tone.

"Papa, what does that word mean?" Leila looked up innocently.

He glared at Glinda, who just giggled.

"Auntie Linny?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweet Rose." She smiled.

Finally, Elphaba broke and she burst into giggles. "I'm sorry..." She grinned, looking up at her now mortified husband. "Yero, I love you but she's right. And it wasn't my idea for the camping trip."

"You should keep your hands to yourself when your children are around." Glinda smirked.

"They were with you." She shrugged. "At least that time we _had _shelter and we didn't have to run."

The twins looked at each other confused before sliding off the bed with Annalie and they ran off to find something to play with.

"Gamma! I have a question!" Leila-Rose declared as she burst into the sewing room with her hands on her hips.

Eleanora looked up from her sewing with a smile and laughter in her eyes at her granddaughter. Oh she looked so much like her mother with her father's bold streak. "And what is that, my princess?"

"What does de... Deflyling mean? Auntie Linny said it to mama and papa but I don't know what it means."

The queen raised an eyebrow in question and shook her head slightly, deciding that she had no interest in her son's activities with his wife. If he thought for a moment that she believed his lies about tables being broken he was out of his mind. "Did you ask them?" she smiled.

Leila-Rose nodded. "Papa didn't answer and mama laughed."

'_Oh, those two are as bad as each other.' _she thought. "Well, I don't think you need to worry about it for now. Have you seen your new little brother?"

The four-year-old nodded. "He's quiet and very small." She told her seriously and skipped over to her. "What's that?"

"I see." the Queen nodded. "You were once that small too." She set her sewing on the table and picked her up, sitting her on her knee. "It's a present for your mama. With these old eyes and hands it's taking a little longer than it used to." She smiled.

Leila-Rose looked at it curiously before cuddling herself against her grandmother. "Will mama be okay?"

"Of course, she will. She's stronger than you think." She looked up at the sound of a scream.

"Anna!" Leila-Rose cried and Eleanora let her down, slowly rising from her chair. The young girl pulled her grandmother by the hand in the direction of her friend's screaming. Once she saw Annalie she let her go and rushed to hug her friend.

Eleanora entered the room the sobbing girl refused to go in to to find Liir cautiously advancing on his grandfather. "Come away, dear boy." She told him gently.

"But Oppa won't wake up." Liir told her.

Her heart broke, seeing him try to be brave and not scare his friend and sister any further. "He's probably in a deep sleep. You know what his hearing is like most days. Go on, go and play."

He looked around at his grandfather again, feeling nervous. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He looked up when the door opened again and ran to Fiyero as he rushed in.

Fiyero froze, his arm around the boy trembling at his leg. "H-he's not...?"

Eleanora shook her head. "Thankfully, just sleeping." She explained once she'd checked that her husband was alright. She knew it wouldn't be long, however, and she dreaded that day coming.

He sighed with relief. "Good..." he nodded, silently ushering Liir off to go and play.

She walked over to him. "Fiyero... -"

"I know... I know there's not long." He forced the words out. He knew, that didn't mean he had to like it. It would be a while before he would be allowed to grieve, and suddenly he hated the responsibilities to come more so than he had in his teenage years. The only problem now was that he could no longer act like he didn't care. He could no longer drink himself into a stupor and live the life his money allowed.

"It would be wise to-"

"No." he shook his head. "How can I say goodbye now while he's still here?"

She hugged him, fighting against her own tears as he clung to her. "I know..." She didn't want to either, she chose to say nothing else.

He shuddered and stepped away after a few minutes and he wiped his eyes and he left the room. He made his way silently through the castle and walked out into the gardens. The chill in the air hardly bothered him.

Eleanora sighed softly and roused her husband from his sleep. "Come, love. You need your rest, not work." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't get stubborn now. You have a grandson to meet."

"I still say the boy could have-"

"You say a lot of things, dear. That doesn't mean you make a whole load of sense." She told him. "She's given you three grandchildren and not one of them green. Besides, her skin is hardly her fault."

He grumbled a response and slowly stood up, allowing her to help him into a wheelchair. A maid took control of the chair and took the King to his bedroom and helped him into his bed without a word. She turned to her queen. "Would you like me to send for the doctor, your majesty?"

Eleanora nodded. "I think it would be best, Katarina. And would you please send my son's friend out to him if she's not too busy?"

Katarina nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She walked out and made her way to Elphaba's room, knocking the door. She entered when she was beckoned inside. "Miss Glinda? Are you busy?"

Glinda looked up from her sleeping friend and shook her head. "No... Is everything alright?"

"I'm... Not entirely sure, Miss..." She admitted. "The King's health appears to have deteriorated and I have to send for the doctor. But I think Prince Fiyero has taken it hard."

Glinda nodded, already standing up. "Where is he?"

"I can only assume the gardens, Miss..."

"Alright, thank you, Katarina... I'll go to him now. Elphie will be asleep for a while." She rushed away. Upon entering the gardens, she could hear the shrieks and laughter from the children and she made her way to the pond, seeing Fiyero stood with his back to her. She walked to him slowly and wrapped her arm around his in a comforting gesture.

Outwardly, he didn't react, but he felt some of the weight leave his shoulders at his friend's presence.

"There are two sides to you." She commented after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"With me you only show a little. With Elphie, you show her everything. And that's not a bad thing. Cause sometimes you need that little bit to give you a push, or you just shut down. I guess it's something you've always done..."

He nodded. "Not always. I wasn't completely open with either of you in school."

She giggled. "Because you'd never been _in love _before, Fiyero." She reminded him. "But even when you were struggling with all of that, you still looked to her more."

He smiled slightly and nodded again.

"So... When you're ready to talk... I'm here."

They lapsed into silence once again, Glinda waiting patiently at his side. Another ten minutes passed before he was able to speak again.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. He's getting worse, Glin, I... I've never seen him look so ill before." he held back his tears again.

She looked at him with sad eyes and shook her head. She was lucky in the fact that her parents, as old as they were, were still in perfect health. "Nothing is gonna prepare you for the loss of a parent... I can't even imagine what it's like for you... Maybe you should go and sit with him a while... Or take Ashender to see him, it might perk him up a little bit."

"It just feels like I'm saying goodbye, and I can't..."

"And if you don't, you know you're always going to think _what if... _I know you too, Fiyero, I know that for all of his faults and his judgements he's still your father and you love him and he loves you. And of course, what happens after that is scary. I'd be scared too."

"But I knew it was coming..." He finished what she was avoiding. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I've always known. I just... Even now as an adult, he always seemed invincible to me. And now old age is getting to him."

"I know... I feel the same way about my father. And Leila and Liir think the same about you. And one of these days when you're old and grey, your son is gonna be in this exact situation."

He shuddered. "I know."

"You need to be there. You need to grieve. And you need Elphie." She looked up at him. "If you want me to I can take the kids back to the cottage tonight."

He nodded. "See what Fae suggests..." he sighed and let her pull him back to the castle and to his father's bedroom.

"I'm going to bring the children and get them ready for dinner." Glinda told him. "Will you be alright?"

"No... But I have to be..."

She squeezed his arm and walked back out to the gardens.

Fiyero sighed and hesitated at the door. Could he really go in now? Could he take it? In his heart he wanted the answer to be no to both of those. Glinda was right, he needed Elphaba by his side. He turned on his heel and quickly walked to the room he shared with his wife and he walked inside.

Elphaba looked up, and pushed herself off the bed, slowly and unsteadily walking to him. "Yero?" she reached up and touched his face. "My love, it's okay." She nodded to him. Her heart broke as she watched his facade crumble instantly, he broke down as they were wrapped up in each other. She whispered in his ear and could do nothing else until he'd finally stopped crying. "Do you want me to come with you to see him?"

He nodded. "If you can walk that far..."

"I should be able to." She kissed his cheek and walked back across the room to the bassinet Ashender was sleeping in and she picked him up. "At least this one doesn't dislike me on sight." She teased, succeeding in getting a small smile out of him.

"I told you, Liir was just fussy. Look at him now though, he'll hardly leave you alone."

She nodded with a smile. "I know. But he didn't have to wait the entire year though."

He held her close again and he walked with her back to his parents room, and again he froze at the door.

"Take your time." She told him gently. She adjusted her newborn in her arms and put her now free arm around him.

"Don't leave me?"

"Never, love."

He took a deep breath and forced himself to open the door and walk inside.

Eleanora smiled softly upon seeing them. "The doctor will be on the way soon. Elphaba, how are you and our grandson doing?"

Fiyero tentatively walked forward as Elphaba nodded and spoke to his mother.

"It's not contagious, my boy." Grantaire gave his son the slightest hint of a smirk. "I'm not gone yet."

Fiyero managed to smile at that and a breathy laugh escaped his throat. "You're not going at all." He sat at the side of the bed, he knew his wish wouldn't be granted, not this time.

"You'll be fine without me, Fiyero. Yes, mourn as much as you need to, but you also have a duty." the older male spoke. "You don't have faith in yourself, but you've come a long way from that twenty-one year old lad who had no hope for his future. You proved yourself time and time again once you got to Shiz. You were the Head of the Wizard's army."

He shook his head.

"Fiyero, don't disregard your successes. Yes you had an ulterior motive for it all, but you still did it." Elphaba told him, earning herself a raised eyebrow from her father-in-law.

"I did all of that for her." Fiyero explained. "She saw through that stupid act and called me out on it. So I graduated to prove her right. I stayed with her best friend because she wasn't there and I didn't want to hurt Glinda. I joined that godforsaken army just to protect her."

"But you still did it. Yero, if you can do all of that off your own back, without me physically kicking your backside, then you can lead your country." She smirked.

"Elphaba."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." He smirked at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, falling silent.

As much as the old man didn't like her, he did have to begrudgingly agree with her. "Listen to your wife, my boy. Women think they're right because most of the time, they are. Now, let me have a look at my grandson."

Fiyero nodded as Elphaba walked over to them. She glanced over her shoulder, silently questioning Eleanora who nodded, understanding her nerves. The green woman slowly placed her son in his grandfather's waiting arms.

"Just so you know, we're not having any more." She smirked at Fiyero, her arm around the middle of his back.

He simply smiled and held her, even more grateful for her being at his side. "I can get through anything as long as I have you." he told her quietly.

She nodded, staying quiet for she knew he didn't need a reply.

The doctor arrived a short time later and the young couple were told to leave the room. Elphaba picked up Ashender again and walked out with her protesting husband. "Let him do his job, my love."

"I know... But... -"

"But nothing. He'll be fine. Looking at him he's not going in the next twenty-four hours."

He shrugged, used to her bluntness by now.

"Where did the children get to?"

"Glinda was out in the garden with them. With everything going on... She suggested that she took them back to the cottage with her, I think it would be a good idea but it would be best to check with you... I know we've never been apart from them since they were born."

Elphaba nodded, and though she trusted Glinda, she knew her best friend would do anything to keep them safe and happy, the thought of being away from them for even a night unsettled her.

"They don't have to go." He assured her. "It was just an idea to distract them cause they found him."

"No, I think it would be good for them to go back home."

"Are you sure?"

_No. _"Yeah. And they'll be with Glinda, so I know they will be fine."

He nodded, and by the time they got back to her room, the kids had come back inside. Annalie stayed by her mother and the twins immediately latched on to Elphaba the moment they saw her, Fiyero freed her arms by taking his son and watched as she knelt to their level, hugging them both to her.

She shifted uncomfortably but she ignored any pain or irritability she experienced. "It's okay. Everything is okay." She told them gently. She felt her son's small hand on her neck and knew what was coming, she closed her eyes for a minute while he showed her, and she opened them again. "You saw him?" a small nod against her shoulder. "Baby, he's alright. I promise you. Your papa and I have just taken your brother to see him." She tilted her her head to Leila briefly and kissed both of them. "Do you want to go home with Auntie Lin tonight?"

Leila-Rose nodded. "Will you be there, mama?"

"I'm still not well enough for the journey, my sweet. But I'll be home in a few days."

Both of them nodded at that.

"Miss you, mama." Liir said in a quiet voice.

"I know. I'll miss you both too." She smiled and looked at both of them. "If you get scared, you can always go to Auntie Lin, alright? And if you want to come back, you can." She watched them run back to Annalie and Fiyero helped her off the ground. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You made Glinda cry."

"I'm not crying!" Glinda pouted, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "It's just... You're so good with them, Elphie. And it was really sweet to see you like that and-"

"Yeah, we get the picture." Elphaba laughed and slowly walked over and hugged her friend.

"I'll look after them. I promise."

Three months later, the king passed away peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by his family.

Prior to his death, Elphaba had forcefully made sure that Fiyero wouldn't be crowned within days, and as a result, the advisors reluctantly gave in and allowed him two weeks before he would be crowned as king and she would take her place as queen.

Despite the sadness of the situation, Eleanora couldn't help but smirk and laugh. Her son and his wife would overturn things in their own time, and put the monarchy in a new light, and their advisors had no idea how to deal with the new approach. The couple, through being themselves, had already made them seem more approachable and gave the old system a new lease of life.

After the two weeks of mourning, the new King and Queen of the Vinkus were crowned in a large celebration, and Elphaba knew he was faking his way through it. She rose from her seat and crossed the short distance to him. "Come on. Get out of here." She whispered in his ear and she took his hand, giving their excuses to the group of noblemen he was talking to before they left the ballroom.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

She smirked at the jab. "Just this reason?"

"Among others." He conceded with a faint smile. "Thank you."

"I know given the choice you wouldn't have had this today." She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "I've no doubt the twins will be waiting for you."

"Even when fighting sleep they have all that energy." he nodded as they walked.

"That comes from you." She smirked.

"And the love of books comes from you."

She shrugged. "I could think of worse things they could get from me."

He rolled his eyes, for once not having the energy to argue with her. They made their way to the children's bedroom in silence.

As soon as he walked inside Leila leapt from her bed over to him, clinging to his leg, laughing. He smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms. "And why are you not asleep?"

Elphaba watched silently in the doorway with a smile, watched as all of the tension and his sadness melted away with just one look from his daughter. Her eyes drifted over to Liir who had clearly fallen asleep waiting.

"Because you promised a story." Leila gave him her best pout and wide puppy dog eyes while her mother tucked her brother in.

"I'm going to check on Ashender." Elphaba spoke quietly. She kissed Leila on the cheek and Fiyero caught her lips with a smile and a nod. She left the room just as he started his story about a scarecrow and a witch, she shook her head with a quiet laugh to herself and went to check on her youngest son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell me it's not true**

"I knew I'd find you in here."

Her husband's voice travelled through the quiet library and she smirked, hiding her head in the latest book she was reading. "I just needed a few minutes. Away from stupid people and children, as much as I adore our babies."

Fiyero laughed and shook his head. "Fae, you rule over those 'stupid people' now." He crossed the room to where she was sat, curled up beside the fireplace.

"Do I have to? We've been at this for a year and I still have no idea what I'm doing."

He bent down to kiss her and he nodded. "If I have to, so do you. That is... Unless you'd like to give in to traditions of the good housewife and-" He laughed when she hit him with the book. "I'm just saying! I wouldn't exactly say no to the bedroom activities. I don't hear you complaining either."

"Fiyero Tiggular if you think I'm going to hide away like a feeble woman you're out of your mind."

"There's my spitfire." He smirked and dragged her to her feet. "Still not denying it though."

"Well, of course, I thoroughly enjoy it too, and you'll never hear any complaints from me." She smirked and kissed him. "Why are you bothering me?"

He responded to the kiss with a grin. "Because we're needed, we have to talk about trades and other boring things."

She pouted. "But I was getting to the good part of my book."

"You can come back to it later." He promised and pulled her out of the library.

"Fine. Just don't chastise me when I call someone out on their stupidity."

"Since when did you start answering to me?"

She paused. "Good point."

He laughed and he lead her to a drawing room where they were supposed to meet with the tribespeople. They both stopped at the all too familiar figure standing in the middle of the room.

"You again." She growled, her anger causing the lights to flicker. "I thought I told you to leave us." Her skin darkening with barely concealed fury, her now-controlled magic threatening to break its restraints and lash out.

Oscar raised his hands. "Elphaba, please, hear me out. I'd like to make amends, or at least start to. I know I have a very long road to earn your forgiveness-"

"You think I would let you back into my life after what you've done?! I made that mistake once, you almost fooled me into making it a second time. There will not be a third."

"You know... I never stopped thinking about your mother."

A window cracked. "Don't you ever speak of her. Get out."

"I very nearly talked her into leaving Munchkinland with me."

"That's enough. My wife has told you to leave, and you will not cause her any further distress." Fiyero stepped forward and grabbed the old man by the collar and dragged him forward. "This time guards answer to me, not you, _Your Ozness." _He spat the words out as if they were poison to his tongue before calling for his sentries and he threw Oscar out of the room. "Take him to the cells in the tower. The Queen will decide what to do with him later," he ordered before retreating back to Elphaba.

She had not moved, she was still trembling with vicious hatred and anguish, and in his distraction, he hadn't noticed that she was very close to sending the room into total darkness and blowing the windows clean out of their frames.

"Fae," he spoke softly, gently holding her by the arms. "Fae-Fae." he kissed her temple. She gave him no acknowledgement as he curled his arms around her.

"Where are the children?" she asked once she was calm enough to speak.

"They're safe. My mother took them out for the day," he explained. He watched as she looked up at him, her dark depths were devoid of any emotion, not even the fire he saw every day. "They took him to the tower cells, and they await your next instruction."

She nodded. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I don't need to be coddled, Yero, I'm fine!"

"Alright, alright." He conceded with a heavy sigh as they took their seats.

After three exhausting hours, their talks with their people had had satisfactory results, and eventually, Elphaba had managed to finally calm down. The trade deals had not been the arduous task she initially thought. They both started to stand when Glinda was shown into the room.

"What in Oz...?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay... Don't get mad at me."

Elphaba groaned. "You know that doesn't help anything when you say that to me... What did you do now?"

"I have thought of the perfect way to bring you both back to the folds of the Ozian community."

Elphaba blinked, quickly piecing up the puzzle her friend was leaving her, and Fiyero attempted to rub away an oncoming headache. "Don't even think about it." She told her.

"Why not? What better way to clear your names than to bring Emerald City trade to the Arjiki tribes?"

"Glinda-"

"I've been reading-"

"Sweet Oz you know what a book is?!"

"Elphie!"

She smirked and she could hear her husband laughing beside her. "Fine, go on."

"Anyway... I've been reading up on a few things... Before the power got to the Wizard's head and he tried to take over everything, there actually was a deal between the Vinkun people and the Emerald City."

Fiyero nodded, remembering this piece of history. "We'd provide cottons and silks and a huge variety of fabrics to the rest of Oz, and in return get something back from each province. For example, farm produce from Munchkinland, rubies from Quadling Country. Livestock from Quox. The City being the central organisation would distribute things."

Elphaba nodded, listening to him. "Right... And this means... What for us?"

Glinda grinned. "Well... Once people see you're not as bad as the Wizard and Morrible said you were, they'd have no choice but to accept you. Your people love and respect you both, and if they can-"

"We didn't have a tough act to follow." Fiyero pointed out. "Now, I love my parents, but my father was the reason those deals fell apart and we were ostracised. Too pig-headed and stuck in his ways and was quite happy for the rest of Oz to believe us to be uncivilised savages."

"And you can bring it all back together again! Just think about it, we can put things in place now, and then we go from there. Oh, Elphie, I know it's not exactly how we planned working together, but this is the best way, I promise!" Glinda pleaded.

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Lin, I don't know... I'm... It's been five years since I died."

"And most of the witch hunters are dead. Trust me, they'll listen to me now."

Fiyero watched his love fight an internal war in her head. He knew they'd both give up everything in a heartbeat to go back home if they could.

"Together we're unlimited." Glinda sang softly. "Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Elphie... Dreams the way we planned them..."

A faint smile tugged her lips, looking up at her best friend. Those words... Those childish promises that were spoken over a decade ago that at the time seemed too good to be true. And now... Pale hands gripped her own as she was gently hauled to her feet. "If we work in tandem..."

Glinda grinned now. She had her approval and she knew it. "There's no fight we cannot win." She told her. "I mean it Elphie. We can do this. All three of us. We can bring Oz back together again for the sake of our children."

Elphaba twisted to look back at Fiyero.

He raised his hand. "You don't answer to me, Fae." he reminded her and smiled.

"No, but this is a joint decision."

He nodded and stood up. "I'm in if you are." his heart grew in size at the sheer relief and joy he saw in her face and he grinned. He hugged both of them.

"Glinda Upland always gets what she wants. I thought you knew this." Glinda giggled.

"How did the first engagement go again?" Elphaba smirked.

"Ah, now you see, that was Galinda. With the _Ga!_"

"Of course." She drawled.

"Elphaba!"

She grinned now. "You're just too easy."

Fiyero laughed and shook his head. "Do you realise looking at the two of you like that it's as if the last ten years didn't happen."

Glinda shrugged with a smile and pulled Elphaba out of the room.

"I know that smile isn't completely genuine."

Elphaba sighed and her shoulders dropped. "The Wizard never left Glin."

"What? Where is he? What happened?"

"He first found us back at the cottage... He was trying to talk to Leila and I told her and Liir to go back to the house... And then he came back earlier on."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Forgiveness, of all things. I mean, really, as if a few words and a promise to be a better father is going to make up for the fact that he ran me out of my own home, made sure I could never live a normal life ever again and pushed me to fake my own death."

"How did he find you...?" she linked her arm with her friend's.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he just asked questions. Nobody really saw the real him, anybody can ask a question, especially when it concerns a novelty like me. I'm a green Munchkinlander who married into the Royal family. Things like that don't happen in Munchkinland, much less to someone like me." She sighed. "Fiyero sent him to the tower, and I can deal with him as I see fit."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Glinda rolled her eyes and pulled her through the corridors. "You're going to deal with this right now."

"I don't want to be anywhere near him right now." Elphaba pulled her arm free.

"The longer this goes on the angrier you'll get. You need answers and the only way you're going to get them is to confront him."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do." Glinda sighed softly. "Elphie... You're my best friend and I love you, but you have to stop being so stubborn about this. I know... I get that you don't want to get hurt again, and Oz knows that man has done more than enough to you..."

"So you think I should forgive him?"

"No. I'm saying you need closure, otherwise it will continue to eat away at you. You have him right there, up in that tower. All the answers you've ever wanted. Get them and then get rid of him."

Elphaba paused, taking everything in. Eventually, she nodded. "Fine... Fine, let's go." she walked up to the tower with her. She nodded to the two sentries guarding the cell. "At ease, gentlemen, I'll call you back when we're done."

"Yes, Your Highness." The two men nodded and they left the two women to it.

Oscar looked up at the sound of her voice, unsurprised to see her standing there with Glinda at her side just as she had done all those years ago. They looked older than their nineteen-year-old counter-parts, more world-weary. That, again, was his fault. "This life suits you, Elphaba. You were born for it."

"Spare me." She scoffed. "Why are you here? What makes now any different to ten years ago?"

He gave her a resigned look and a half-hearted shrug. "Quite frankly, I don't know the answer to that myself. I suppose I'm here because I want to make amends. I want to do what I should have done all those years ago, and would have done had I known. I never knew, never would have guessed the truth even back then. All I knew was that you looked so much like your mother." He stood from the bench and paced the small cell. "Elphaba, I know... I know that no matter what I do right now, it will never be enough to erase what I did to you. I should never have let Morrible get as far as she did. You, your friends, you were all caught in the crossfire and you shouldn't have been."

"I never did anything to you! And you let her call me evil! Wicked! _You _are the reason I cannot go home! The reason my children can never know the truth! Oh, they know little things through childish stories, but they don't know the truth behind them." She cast her mind back to their favourite tale of the Scarecrow and the witches and she shook her head.

"Madame Morrible thought it would be best to try and silence you. We couldn't let you speak out about the plans, it would have caused a revolt."

"With the Animals, yes! But I doubt anybody else would have cared a twig! You were a coward. A fraud. Back then, nobody believed in you more than I did. Even as a child, I almost wished you were my father, that you'd find out all of the cruel things I had to go through, the abuse, verbally, physically -" she cut herself off before she could reveal more. "I dreamt that you would find all of that out and take me away from there. That you would be able to magick away this horrendible, disgusting colour and make me normal like everybody else."

Glinda bit her lip, keeping her arm linked with her friend's.

Oscar nodded, feeling ashamed of his actions. How could he tell her now that he did know, he'd known the whole time and did nothing to stop it? He chose to lie instead. He was good at that. "Elphaba, I wish I had known. I wish I'd known the truth even back then because I'd have been able to do exactly as you wanted."

"Yes, well... It's too late for wishes and maybes... I learned long ago that wishing only causes more pain."

"I found out the truth about you when I thought it was too late to do anything, too late to apologise. When I got in that balloon, my intention was to leave Oz for good, only it didn't work out. I did get back home, but a snowstorm pulled me back to Oz three years later. That _blasted _balloon has a mind of its own."

"Where did you end up?" Glinda asked, a silent 'what?' at Elphaba who elbowed her.

"Ix." he sighed. "There were talks... I thought they were stories, people who believed the Wicked Witch was not all she seemed..." He looked at them both. "I enquired about them, nobody knew me as their _wonderful _Wizard, I was simply Oscar. And the ladies told me that the Vinkun Prince had gone back to his home and had married a green woman, and the young couple were changing the Vinkus for the better, bringing them back into the light, rather than the darkness of tradition. I left Ix and tracked you both down because I wanted to know if the stories were true."

Elphaba blinked, unmoving, stunned that she did, in fact, have _some _support from human beings that were not her best friend or her family.

"You see, Elphie, I told you that you were doing good."

"And because you've heard a few stories you think you can, what? Get to know me? Tell everybody that the supposed dead Wicked Witch of the West is actually your daughter? That it gives you the right to act like a parent? I've had my share of bad parents in my life, and yes, Frex may have wanted to kill me over the years, but he never actually sought to do so. At least not after Nessarose was born and I was forced to atone for his fuck-ups and he fully blamed me for them." she scowled. "You don't know me. You may have known my mother for a fleeting moment, but I can assure you, you were just one in a long line. It's just my unhappy luck I ended up with _you _as a father, and not some Quadling glassmaker or Gillikinese 'nobleman' with one too many mistresses. My mother was not a saint, and certainly no better than them."

"Elphaba, please. I'm an old man, I'd like to put things right while I can."

"You can't."

"I'd still like to try."

Elphaba simply scowled and pulled her arm free of Glinda's and walked away.

"You've hurt her too much. I don't know if you'll ever be able to make this right." Glinda told him simply. "You shouldn't have come back here. Elphie, wait for me!" she rushed after her.

"Keep him in that tower for now. He may call himself the Wizard, but he's got no more magic than either of you two, you'll be alright." Elphaba was explaining to the two men. "Oz knows how I ended up with it..." she added to herself, rubbing her head as the sentries took their positions outside the cell once more.

Eleanora returned with the children a few hours later, waving them off as a nanny came to take the three of them away for a bath.

Fiyero looked at his mother, cringing slightly at the worried look on her face. "Which one did what this time?"

"Do you know what age Elphaba came into her magick?"

"Uh... As far as I know, she's always had it, a bit like our son... Why? What did Liir do now?"

"Not Liir this time. Leila-Rose had an explosive episode."

He groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. "Right... What happened?"

"We were eating dinner, and we heard a group of old, gossiping women disrespecting Elphaba, the language and the names were quite colourful and upsetting. They were silenced when Leila-Rose shouted at them to stop, and then their dinners... quite literally... exploded before them."

Fiyero snorted and covered up a smirk with his hand, pretending to look thoughtful. "Sorry... That imagery was quite..."

"Oh, Fiyero!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"So... They're both just like their mother. Only, he's the calmer one and she is... Elphaba mark two." he nodded.

"Who is?" Elphaba walked in after saying goodbye to Glinda.

He turned to face his wife. "Our darling daughter made some old gossiping witches' dinner explode in her face," he smirked.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide. "Fiyero, it's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is! She was defending you. And from the sounds of it-"

"If she really is going to be like me she needs to have better control than I did."

"It's not a bad thing, Fae. Sure, it's not ideal right now, but it's okay. We can manage it and we can deal with it. She knows by now that magick is nothing to be ashamed of, and she's always said she wants to be like you."

Elphaba sighed. "She still needs to know that what she did today is not okay. I'll... I'll talk to her after her bath."

"Be gentle with her, Elphaba. She thought she was doing the right thing." Eleanora smiled. "Mother is God in the eyes of a child. And they adore you."

She nodded, smiling a little. "I will. Thank you for having them today."

"No need to thank me. I am their grandmother, after all, I love having them, it keeps me young. How did it go this afternoon?"

"I think we made some progress," Elphaba answered before Fiyero could comment. "Glinda's found a way to bring back the trade agreements between the Vinkus and the rest of Oz."

"Wouldn't that defeat the object of you going into hiding?" Eleanora raised an eyebrow.

"Quite possibly... But I trust my friend to formulate a plan that would keep things peaceful. Until we can be completely sure, I've decided to remain in the background on it, and Fiyero will do the negotiating."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the revelation. "I will?"

"Well, I can't very well do it until I'm sure there won't be an uprising. Glinda and I talked this through, among other things. And you're better at that than I am, I lose my cool a lot easier than I should. With other people, I have to be diplomatic-"

"With Glinda, you will not hesitate to call her blonde, I get it." he groaned. "Fine, fine I'll do it," he smirked.

She kissed his cheek with a grin. "Thank you."

Eleanora gave her son a questioning look.

"Mother, I learned _very _early on in our friendship, whatever Elphaba asks, I've never said no. She knows this and she will take full advantage of it, too."

"Oh, don't act so hard done by, it's not like you complain," Elphaba smirked.

Eleanora shook her head with a laugh. "I'll leave you both to it, goodnight."

"Goodnight." he kissed his mother on the cheek and watched her leave. "Are you ready to talk about what happened in the tower?" he turned to his wife.

"When the children have gone to bed," Elphaba shrugged and they both headed up to the play-room, finding the three of them playing together.

Ashender looked up, dropping the teddy bear at his side and reached for his mother. "Da!"

Elphaba smiled and scooped her one-year-old up. "So he's not scared of me but his first word may well be 'dad'. Perfect." she laughed and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Fiyero grinned. "Now, don't get jealous, Fae."

She scoffed and shook her head, looking back at her youngest. "Your daddy's talking nonsense again." she lightly tickled him, smiling at his high-pitched squealing and giggling.

The nanny walked by the open door, shooting her a disapproving look. "You'll get him all worked up and he'll not sleep so quickly, which makes my task a bit harder." she told her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And I've told you that I can and I will put my own children to bed, and that your services are only required during the day."

The older woman tutted and scoffed, walking away with a shake of her head.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at the interaction. "I can always find another if you want me to?"

She shrugged. "She just can't handle the fact that my ways are different from other mothers she's dealt with."

"She still shouldn't talk to you that way."

"Mama?" Leila-Rose looked up from her doll. "Why do people say you're bad?"

Elphaba froze and she felt her heart stop. "Who said that to you?"

"The mean old ladies made Leila use her magic. She didn't mean to hurt them." Liir protested in his sister's defence.

She sighed as Fiyero took Ashender from her arms, and she stood. "Come with me."

The twins looked at each other.

"You're not in trouble. Come on."

With that, they followed their mother to their bedroom and climbed on to the bed with her, curling up either side of her, Fiyero stood by the door.

"In your life, you might encounter people who will say bad things about me. And it's okay to be sad by that, but you cannot let that anger get the better of you. These people... They see me as a bad person because it's what they've been told. They're too small-minded to see past things-"

"Because you're green?" Leila asked.

She nodded.

"Mama... why are you green?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, my sweet. It's just how I was born."

"Can I be green?"

Elphaba looked at her daughter, confused, and she laughed. "Why on earth would you want to be green?"

"Because I can do magick now! And if I was green too then I could be like you!"

Elphaba felt her eyes stinging with tears and she laughed again, hugging them close to her and she kissed their heads. "You're you. And you're perfect as you are."

"Mama..."

"Yes, Liir?" she discreetly wiped her eyes before they saw her tears.

"Papa's story... is he _really _a scarecrow?"

"What do you think?"

He paused, thinking about it, much to the amusement of both parents. "I think he is."

Elphaba smirked over at her husband. "I told you that story was too obvious."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell me it's not true**

Six months had passed, and Elphaba was still no closer to closure with her father than she had been when he'd first approached her since the truth came out. So, she kept him in the cell, unable to decide what to do with him. Despite her earlier threats, she found herself unable to follow them through, and the old man realised this, and silently gloated about it. He wouldn't dare voice it, lest she changed her mind.

Elphaba groaned and rubbed her head, screwing her eyes shut. "Please tell me that's the last?"

Fiyero nodded, laughing quietly to himself, but he did feel her pain and her annoyance. "Yes, my dear, it is."

"Good... Because I have to leave for the Emerald City soon and I really cannot deal with Glinda with this headache..."

"You're definitely going?"

She shrugged with a small nod, opening her eyes to look at him. "Makes sense to get things moving... And the details you sorted out with her will need to be put to the test somehow." She spoke and they both stood up.

He nodded. "Good point... Why don't I come with you?"

"And what about the children? The twins' school?"

"We'll take them with us. Leila's always talking about the Emerald City ever since she could talk." he pointed out.

"How is that child mine? I swear I blame Glinda." She giggled.

"Oh, she's yours alright. I remember you talking about it that much before everything went south. One of the few times you expressed an emotion that wasn't pissed off with the world." He smirked. "Even after that, you wouldn't shut up. Even after everything, it's still your home."

A pause. "Go away."

He laughed, knowing he was proven right. "Come on. Think of it like this... If things go well... They could be spending their sixth birthday in their mother's second home. And she'd be the happiest little princess in the world, and so would you be."

She ignored him and left the room, rolling her eyes when he followed her. "If you're going to follow me to the library -"

"Alright fine, I'll leave you." He grinned. "So am I getting the children ready for the trip or?"

Elphaba paused again, thinking and she nodded. "Fine. We'll all go." She smiled.

He nodded and walked away. As he walked through the corridors he caught Leila-Rose descending the staircase to the cells in the tower. "And what were you doing on the stairs?" he queried his five-year-old.

The little girl turned her wide blue eyes up at her father, who knew then he was seeing himself at that age. "Nothing." She answered very sweetly, skipping past her father and she squealed with a laugh when he hooked a finger in the collar of her dress to hold her in place.

"Hold it." he resisted a smirk, already knowing she'd been up to trouble. "Now, do I have to disturb your mother's reading or are you going to tell me the truth?"

Leila-Rose huffed and pouted, scuffing her shoes on the ground. "I just wanted to see what was up there."

"And what did you find?"

"A man by the door and he told me to go away."

"Good. You can't go up there again, princess." He told her firmly. "It's too dangerous."

She nodded, looking ready to cry now. "I'm sorry, papa."

He sighed and picked her up. "It's alright, just don't go up there again. Understood?"

She nodded and flung her arms around his neck and hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Right. Now, I have something to tell you that would cheer you up." he smiled.

"What?"

He tried not to laugh as he heard the pout still in her tone. She never liked to be told off. '_Yep... There I am._' He thought, almost feeling sorry for his parents having to deal with him at that age. _Almost_. "Well... How would you feel about going to see your Auntie Linny in the Emerald City?" This time he did laugh when she quickly raised her head to look at him.

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

He nodded. "Your mama and I still have a few things to sort out over there, but I think you'll have fun. You and your brothers."

"You won't be with us?" The pout was back.

He rolled his eyes and tickled her sides. "Course we will. It won't take long."

She squealed and giggled and wriggled in his arms. "Papa stop it!"

He grinned. "Only if you promise no more pouting."

She nodded her head so fast he thought she'd make herself dizzy, and she took off running when he put her back down.

He shook his head with a quiet laugh to himself before turning his head to the tower staircase, pausing for a thoughtful minute. "No... Not worth it," he told himself and walked away. He made his way to his children's rooms and was stopped outside the door by the Nanny. "What's wrong?"

"Your Highness, I was just coming for you, young Ashender doesn't seem himself, I think he might be unwell."

He nodded. "He's probably caught the bug Liir had. Do you think I need to bring in the doctor?"

"I would with him being so young, you can never be too careful."

He nodded again. "Alright, I'll check him. We're going to be setting off for the Emerald City in a couple of hours."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I had wondered what had gotten Little Rose all excited." The young woman smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to it and I'll send an urgent call for the doctor." she walked away.

Ever since he and Elphaba had changed the Nanny, they'd seen an improvement in the behaviour of the twins. Of course, they were still full of mischief and always doing things they knew were wrong. But they no longer acted out or took things too far. Liir no longer hid in his mother's skirts and Leila-Rose didn't hide under his desk. Whenever he asked them if they were scared of the older woman, they refused to answer. Finally, it was her attitude to Elphaba that made his decision to be rid of her. He sighed, watching her walk away and he walked into the room, into the chaotic atmosphere of the playroom.

"Papa, Ashy's sleepy." Liir informed him as soon as he saw him.

"Where is he now, bug?"

Liir pointed to the mountain of soft toys and pillows that Leila-Rose was carefully arranging. "We couldn't get him to bed so we made one for him."

He smiled at his son and nodded. "Alright." He walked over to Leila and knelt down to look at them both. "Looking after your little brother?"

The little girl nodded. "Like mama used to for her sister."

Fiyero smiled. Nessa may have had been different in terms of health conditions, but he imagined Elphaba too had taken on older sister duty just like this. "You're doing a great job."

Leila just beamed with pride.

"Go on, get a few toys together, only the few you will actually play with."

She nodded and pranced back to her twin with a giggle.

Fiyero sighed quietly, seeing his youngest curled up around a tiger, and he gently picked the little boy up, his heart clenching at the minute whimper that escaped him. "I know, kid. Being sick is awful." he murmured. He winced when he felt his forehead hot to the touch and carried him out to his bedroom and lay him on the bed.

A short while later the doctor was shown into the room, followed by Elphaba.

"What's wrong?" she cast a worried glance between her husband and child and she flew over to them.

"It's probably a change in the weather, Fae, the bug that the twins had may have been passed to him." Fiyero held her close while the doctor checked Ashender over.

"We can't travel if he's unwell, Yero."

"He's gonna be fine. There's always another time."

Elphaba shook her head, cuddling against his side.

"Yes." he kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

Elphaba looked over at the doctor expectantly.

"The young Prince will be alright after a few days rest. I'll give him the same medication as the twins had not so long ago." The doctor confirmed to the two worrying parents. "And as long as he's kept warm there shouldn't be a reason for he or his siblings to miss out on a family trip. It may do him good to breathe in new air."

Fiyero nodded, listening to him. "So keep him warm and give him the medication and he'll be alright?"

"Yes, exactly that. I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

Elphaba sighed softly with relief, walking over to her baby and knelt by the bed, gently brushing his hair with her hand, golden-brown curls twirling around her long green fingers.

"Ma." the pitiful whine escaped the toddler and he reached out to touch his mother's face.

"I know, baby. Shh, I know." She pressed a soft kiss to the tiny palm, noticing a small green speck on the pale skin of his hand. She looked confused and carefully inspected the other hand, finding nothing. She tried wiping it away but the stubborn spot remained.

"Fae?"

She looked up at his voice, only then seeing that the doctor had left. "Look at this."

Fiyero walked to her, bending down beside her to look at what she wanted him to see. "What?"

A dark, pointed fingernail tapped the green spot.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." Elphaba shrugged. "It won't come off."

Four hours later than planned, the five of them were finally on their way, bundled into a carriage bound for the Emerald City, with their children's Nanny in tow.

The twins managed to pass the time for the first two days. By day three and into the fifth day, they became bored, and Elphaba had to often placate them with words of encouragement. And when that failed, she used her magick as a source of entertainment.

Ashender seemed to get better as the journey wore on, but he was still so weak.

"You know... It's funny." Fiyero mused, a thoughtful frown on his lips, his arm around Leila against his side, she'd fallen asleep with a colouring book in her lap and he hadn't the heart or energy to move her.

"What is?" Elphaba looked up, pausing in drawing gentle, lazy circles into Liir's hair with her nails which seemed to have sent him off to sleep in her lap quite some time ago. She glanced over at the Nanny and Ashender, both asleep beside her.

"We left under the cover of darkness. And that's exactly how we're returning."

"I just hope that Glinda doesn't bring out the welcome home banners."

"How do you know she hasn't already?" he teased with a smirk.

"Oh, Oz, don't!" Elphaba complained in a hushed tone, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! I can see it now. Glinda the Good welcomes home the Wicked Witch of the West like a long lost sister." He chuckled softly even when she kicked him.

"You... If she has done that I will turn you back into a scarecrow." She threatened good-naturedly.

He grinned, knowing she didn't mean it.

Elphaba simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, rubbing her tired eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?"

"Hm?"

"We're still a few hours away from the city. Sleep."

"Yero, you might be able to sleep absolutely anywhere, but for me, this thing isn't the most comfortable."

"You'll sleep anywhere if you're tired enough. It's better than caves and forest floors is it not?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes again and shrugged, giving in and closing her eyes. She was asleep not long after.

He smiled, watching her for a moment, and looked down as Leila fidgeted at his side. He gave in and pulled the still sleeping girl into his lap before bringing his legs up across the seats and the movement of the carriage eventually lulled him to sleep, his arms secured around his daughter.

They were woken up when they arrived at the Emerald Palace.

"Mama, where are we?" Liir's sleepy voice broke the silence as he rubbed his eyes.

_Home. _Was the first thought in Elphaba's mind. "This is where Auntie Glinda lives." She picked him up and was helped out of the carriage by one of the footmen, who, at the sight of her visibly recoiled, an action Elphaba ignored. Once upright, she adjusted Liir in her arms and knew by the heaviness of him he'd fallen back to sleep.

Fiyero glared at the male as he climbed out with Leila and he helped the nanny out. "Is there a problem, sir?"

He coughed and shook his head. "N-no," he said and turned on his heel, showing the family inside.

"Yero, just leave it. More than twenty-eight years of it, I'm used to it." Elphaba sighed. Despite it, she still called the place home.

Fiyero simply rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue with her just in case the twins woke up. They were shown to their rooms and the children were finally put to bed, none of them waking as they were dressed and laid in their beds.

Already on high alert, Elphaba made one last check of the night to her youngest, not liking the heaviness of him but she put it down to the journey they'd all made.

"Elphie."

She looked up, seeing her best friend and husband hugging, and stood up as the blonde walked to her and they enveloped each other in a tight hug.

"Welcome home."

She smiled at that, her heart fluttering with excitement and trepidation. "Don't jinx it just yet..."

Glinda giggled and shook her head, hiding a wince at the sight of Ashender, the tired and sick little boy was a far cry from the happy and vibrant one she was used to seeing. "You should get some sleep. We have much to discuss in the morning."

Elphaba nodded and the three adults left the room. "Night Glinda."

Glinda hugged them both again and left them alone.

He held her close as they got to their room. "He'll be alright, my love," he told her.

"I know... I just don't -"

He cut her off with a kiss and he nodded. "I know. If he wakes between now and morning, we will bring him to our bed. Sound good?"

She nodded with one last look behind her and closed the door. "Okay. I can deal with that." She said and they both got ready for bed and then fell into bed together, neither letting the other go, and she drew the patterns of his tattooed diamonds on his bare chest with her fingers, completely unsurprised as he fell asleep within minutes, she, however, couldn't sleep. Her brain would not switch off and kept drifting to Ashender in the next room, unaware of how much time had passed.

"Stop thinking so much. I can hear you."

She giggled quietly at his sleepy voice and kissed him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll sleep now."

By the time morning broke, however, she felt as though she hadn't slept at all, and she hopped out of bed without disturbing Fiyero. She quickly dressed and left the room, walking in to the children's room, finding all three still sleeping, which didn't seem to surprise her, given the long journey they'd made and the late hour they were put to bed. She sat on the edge of Ashender's bed, a hand gently on his forehead and she brushed the curls on his head.

"Miss Elphie, I can hear you worrying from out here." Glinda chided affectionately, walking inside.

"At least it's just the one... Fiyero barely saw me when those two had it. And when he did, they were both in our bed." she smiled a little, looking up at her friend just as the boy opened his eyes.

"Hey, little one." Glinda cooed softly. "Come to Auntie Glin." she picked him up and cuddled him against her. She rocked him gently when he whimpered and fussed. "I know. It's a horrendible time." She walked slowly around the room until he settled again and she handed him over to her friend.

"Maybe we should put off meetings today..." Elphaba spoke softly.

"There were no meetings with the outside world planned today anyway, Elphie. You can bring him to keep an eye on him while we go through things."

Elphaba nodded at that. "Alright."

"Mama!"

She looked up at the frightened voice just as Leila-Rose burst into tears at the unfamiliar surroundings. She stood up as Glinda took her son once more and she crossed the room to her.

Leila locked her small arms and legs around her mother when she was held and she buried herself as close to her chest as possible, her tiny body trembling as she cried. Eventually, she was quietened and soothed by her mother's gentle words and promises that she wasn't going anywhere.

Elphaba smiled and whispered in her ear. "My sweet, look up."

The little girl sniffled and wiped her eyes and obeyed her mother, and those large, scared blue eyes looked up at Glinda's smiling face, she looked around at her mother, the fear melting away giving way to excitement and wonder.

Elphaba nodded with a smile at the unspoken question. "We got here last night." She managed to untangle her daughter's limbs and set her on the ground before turning and lowering herself to the ground to wake Liir up. Leila wasted no time in dashing to Glinda with a giggle and attached herself to her waist.

The little boy whined and slowly opened green eyes to look up at his mother sleepily.

"Morning, precious boy." She smiled softly and lifted him out of his bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a pout and a whine and he latched himself on to her.

"Mama when can we go out and play?" Leila asked as she was lead from the room with Glinda.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at her friend. "I've told the staff that I was expecting my friends and their children. They'll be with Anna the whole time we're busy." She smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "Hear that? You can find Anna after you're ready, and after breakfast." She smiled down at her, laughing quietly when she yelled out happily. "Quiet, your father is still asleep."

"Not anymore, he's not."

She looked up at his voice with an apologetic smile and he shrugged with a grin. Seeing Fiyero half asleep still made her heart flutter.

"Now, someone mentioned food?" he stopped his wife and kissed her, and a kiss to his son's head.

Glinda giggled and shook her head. "Things don't change, do they."

Elphaba shook her head, laughing and they headed off for the dining room for breakfast.

"Admit it, you wouldn't have me any other way." Fiyero smirked at his friend.

"You think rather highly of yourself for a wanted man."

He made a face at Elphaba. "As I recall you like what you see too. Quite a lot, in fact."

That comment shut her up and she simply smirked in his direction, the children weren't even paying attention as they were seated at the table to eat.

After breakfast, the adults retreated to a meeting room, the young nanny insisted on taking Ashender and keeping an eye on him.

"I know you're worried. He's fine." Fiyero held her between the wall and his body. "Nothing will happen to him, Fae."

Elphaba looked up, fear clouding her eyes and she nodded. "I know... Realistically, I know I... -" She was cut off by a gentle kiss and she smiled. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too." He kissed her again and walked her to the small table where Glinda was sorting through her papers. He had noticed that the blonde refused to look at them at times, but made no comment on it as he sat down.

Glinda knew she shouldn't be jealous. She had no right to be. He hadn't been in a relationship with her for almost six years, hadn't even been _hers _for far longer than that. Elphaba deserved happiness. "So... We've given the Ozians four weeks to get used to the changes we made last time. They're agreeing to the trade rules between the Emerald City and the Vinkus."

Fiyero nodded. "That's a start."

"I've also started to undo everything the Wizard and Morrible did. Obviously it will take a long time... We are being met with _some _resistance..."

"Glinda... When you say that, what do you mean?" Elphaba wrung her hands together.

"You know the first thing I did was to undo the Animal Banns. Of course not everyone liked that but they got over it... What I'm having trouble with is the issues and the truth of everything else... Namely... You."

"Glinda..."

"Hear me out! I know you're still nervous. And who wouldn't be after what you were put through..." Glinda looked at her.

"Glinda, if they're reluctant to accept the truth about me-"

"They will! They just need-"

"We have to tread carefully, Glinda. The adoring public may love you but if you make one wrong move, that's it." Fiyero reminded her. "Just follow through with the plan we already discussed."

"What plan?" Elphaba looked between them both.

"Over the last six months, we've been feeding the public stories, telling them the truth in a very sensitive way." Glinda grinned. "Starting with our first trip here... They know the truth now about the flying Monkeys, Chistery was able to help with that. He's doing so well now, Elphie, you should see him! Anyway... Some people still don't believe it and would rather believe the Wizard's propaganda than the truth."

"And that's where she wants you to come in. Reveal who you really are."

"I'm not going to use my unfortunate family situation to gain sympathy from a bunch of small-minded pathetic people who called for my head six years ago."

He gave Glinda an 'I told you so' look. "No, she's not saying that. Yes, tell them he's you father. But you are not the all-powerful Oz's daughter. You are the Queen to a very powerful, very loyal tribe and they will be dealing with you whether they like it or not."

Elphaba couldn't stop the small smirk on her lips as she raised her head that little bit higher. "I suppose that's true."

Glinda giggled at her friend. "So you'll do it?"

She paused. "Fine, fine! When do you want me to do it?"

"Not until the end of the week. We'll have time to finalise details and you can be with the children." Glinda grinned.

"And you just _know _that Leila and Liir won't want to miss seeing you in action." Fiyero smirked.

"If those little munchkins think they're watching that speech they've got another thing coming. I don't want them to be there should it turn bad."

"Well... They _are _quarter Munchkin." Fiyero shrugged, and shot a glare at her when she kicked his shin. "Besides, it might do them good to see you out there."

"How would that possibly be good?"

He shrugged. "When you're in control of a situation, especially back home, it fascinates them. I've caught Leila watching you when you hold court by yourself."

"And if there's another revolt?"

"There won't be. Elphie, trust us, we've thought about it in great detail. If anyone causes any trouble I plan to clamp down on it straight away. As it stands right now... There are more people who believe me than those who do not. I think they will far outweigh the rebellious ones. Just have a bit of faith."

"It's you thinking that worries me!"

"Fae, play nicely." The scolding lost its effect with his laughter and Glinda pouted. "Just... Trust us. Okay? You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright. Alright, fine. What have you said so far?"

He smiled and held her close while Glinda pulled out copies of the articles she'd had printed, and copies of her speeches.

"Can I take these and read them later?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I had a little help with some of them." She gave a pointed look at Fiyero.

Elphaba looked impressed and nodded. "Yes, he did always have a way with words." She look the papers. "So it's not so much _you _thinking, more the Scarecrow."

Fiyero lightly jabbed her side with a smirk. "What did I just say to you?"

"This is as nice as you're getting." She told him.

After a lot of discussion between the friends, Elphaba retreated to the bedroom to read what she'd been given, and that's where Fiyero found her, dark hair loose around her bare green shoulders, curled up on the window seat with her glasses perched on the end of her nose while she read. The late afternoon sun cast a shadow across her.

Seemingly sensing his presence, her lips curved into a smile and she looked up, removing the glasses to rub her eyes before putting them back on. "How long were you there?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Not long. I was admiring the view."

She blushed and shook her head. "Yero..."

"Yes, Fae?"

"You're impossible."

He laughed and the twins ran into the room to greet their mother who hugged and kissed them both.

"What are you reading, mama?" Liir bounced up and down to try and see for himself.

"A few things that your papa and Aunty Glinda wrote up." She smiled at him and looked surprised when he held out a crumpled handful of brightly coloured flowers at her.

"We picked them in the garden, mama. You looked sad and we wanted to make you happy." Leila told her.

She carefully took the handful of flowers with a smile. "Thank you. But do you know what makes me happy anyway?"

"What?" Liir cocked his head.

"The two of you." She smiled again. "And your papa, of course." She added at a very indignant 'hey!' from her husband and she smirked, the children just giggled, Leila picking up one of the articles to try to read it.

"Mama... What's a... A... Animal thing?"

She paused for a second. _Oh, Animal Ban! _She thought. "It's an old rule that stops Animals that are sentient beings being part of the community. They behave more like people than animals."

The young girl nodded thoughtfully. "So this is to stop that from going on?"

"Exactly that. Your mother's favourite history teacher was an Animal." Fiyero nodded. "Oh, which reminds me. About an hour ago, one of my sources found him."

"What?" Elphaba's jaw dropped and she looked up at him. "But I was almost certain that..."

"I know. I thought so too, which is why I didn't tell you I was looking for him. I didn't want you to be upset or disappointed. He's a tricky Goat to find! Took me two years."

"I was hiding in plain sight for four and a half years, Yero. You couldn't find me until I wanted you to."

"I still got you." He stuck his tongue out.

She laughed and nodded. "Any ideas what happened to him?" the children were both trying to read the articles that were in her lap.

"He escaped. He's somewhere in the Gillikin and he's slowly regaining his speech. I think Glinda had something to do with it."

She smiled and nodded. "Wow... I never thought... Oh, this is the best news!" she stood up and hugged him.

"I figured you'd be happy with that." He grinned and hugged back, kissing her head.

"Thank you. Oz, you have no idea how wonderful that is to hear." She looked up.

He softly caressed her face. "I think I have an idea."

"Does he want to see me?"

"I don't know. I never sent word that you were looking for him. Would you like the honour?"

"Please."

"Then it's all yours."

She smiled and kissed him fiercely, a soft noise in her throat when he kissed her back. Eventually, the need to breathe kicked in and she reluctantly pulled away before turning back to the children.

"Mama, did a bad man really make up lies about you?"

She melted underneath those wide, innocent green eyes of her boy and she nodded.

"Why?"

No! Her precious boy would not be sad about what happened to her. She wouldn't let it. "Do you remember what I told you when Leila had her first magick outburst?" she asked and he shook his head. "Some people are just too small minded. And people like him just like to manipulate the truth to make themselves look good. And that's what he did." She explained. He did not need to know that the man responsible was locked up in the cells back home.

Leila pouted. "What if they don't listen to you, mama?"

"Then we'll go back home and at least we tried." Fiyero told her, and the two adults opened their arms for them both and held them close against their bodies.

"We won't let them hurt you, mama. We can protect you now." Liir told her solemnly.

Elphaba smiled softly and shook her head. "No, Liir. I don't want you to do that for me."

"But it makes us sad when you're sad." Leila pouted.

Elphaba sighed, not knowing what to say.

Fiyero kissed her lightly and then picked Leila up and settled her on his hip. "Do you think I'd let anything happen to your mama?"

The little girl shook her head. "No."

"And would I let anything happen to you and your brothers?"

"No."

Elphaba smiled. "Do you want to know what I call him?"

"What?"

"Be careful, Fae." He smirked.

She elbowed him and shook her head. "I call him 'Yero my hero'. Because he's saved me more times than I care to admit, and I know he will always be there."

Leila giggled and curled herself against her father's chest.

"Always. Whenever you need me, Fae." He grinned and kissed her again.

"And just remember, I'll be there for you, too." She smiled as Liir hugged her around the hips and she kept her arm around him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell me it's not true**

Three days later, Elphaba was sat with Glinda in a meeting with the representatives of the city, her youngest son curled against her chest fast asleep. She remained quiet while she listened to the ramblings of the old men throwing accusations at her friend, watching in silent pride as Glinda stood up to them.

"I told you, Stansfield, that everything you heard before was complete defamation of character, Elphie has been my best friend for years, there's not a wicked bone in her body!"

"She supports the Animals!"

"So do I! Does that make me wicked?"

The man paled once he realised what he had said and he shook his head. "No, Your Goodness."

"Glinda, if I may?" She sat up straight in her chair.

"Of course." Glinda smiled.

"Alright, let me make it perfectly clear, that the only maiming I have ever done was a complete accident. A spell went wrong for me, what I thought was a simple levitation spell ended up being something worse and unfortunately it gave some Monkeys a set of wings. I never seduced or killed anyone. I certainly never put a spell on the former Captain of the Guard." She told them, although Fiyero would joke and say differently, as he had done from the moment they met. "I have never intentionally harmed anyone. All of these attacks the Wizard claimed I made are all a fabrication. But let me tell you something. That man was a fraud. A liar and a fraud and believe me, I wish I never agreed to meet him when I was a naive nineteen-year-old. Maybe my life would have been so much easier. Maybe I'd have graduated with my best friends. But none of that matters now. I'm done hiding, and that man does not have a hold over me anymore."

A pause as the men in front of them made a mental calculation. Glinda watched on with pride as her best friend spoke, almost certain that these men would meet the infamous harsh tongue of Elphaba Tiggular, and she was surprised at the diplomatic truth that came from her.

"You're only twenty-nine?!"

Elphaba smirked lightly. "I was a child, sir. Do tell me how a young scrappy nineteen-year-old can hold a reign of terror over the seemingly most powerful man in all of Oz?" she tilted her head. "I was twenty-three when I was supposedly killed. Fiyero was twenty-five."

Stansfield spluttered and his face turned red with shame.

"And nobody knew at the time that she was pregnant," Glinda told them, ignoring the glare from Elphaba.

"Yes, thank you, Glinda." She rolled her eyes, glancing down at her son when he coughed and he whined, she adjusted him in her arms. "Shh... It's okay, baby," she whispered.

The men still looked between each other uneasily, clearly torn.

"If she was as evil as the Wizard and Morrible claimed she was, her son would be scared of her. And so would her other children. And the Vinkun people wouldn't accept her as their queen. Those deals we now have with the Vinkus are hers and Fiyero's ideas." Glinda told them.

"Your Goodness... How do you expect to get this message across to the rest of the Ozians when you yourself proclaimed your relief of the Wicked Witch of the West being killed."

"That was my doing," Elphaba told him. "I told her not to try and clear my name. I faked my own death because I knew the people wouldn't rest until I was gone. Even when I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd like to say I'm used to it, but it still hurts." she raised an eyebrow at the man so desperately wanting to question her. "And no, my children are not green. Although I wouldn't be at all surprised if my daughter has painted herself green. She likes that colour at the moment."

Glinda giggled. "She loves her mama."

"Indeed she does." Elphaba smiled softly. "And as for what we're going to do... Well, Glinda and I decided to tell everyone the truth. You've all had at least _some _information from her and my husband."

Stansfield nodded thoughtfully. "If there is an uprising-"

"Then they declare war with another nation." she cut him off as Ashender began fussing more. "Glin, I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to..."

"Of course." she kissed the boy's head and watched her friend stand. She saw the worried look on her face as she left.

Elphaba quickly made her way to the nursery, seeing the nanny tidying the room up. "Gia... I need your help... There's something not right about Ash."

"Of course, Your Majesty." the young woman took the now screaming toddler and lay him in the cot. "He feels hot..." she muttered and took off the sweatshirt he had been wearing, and immediately spotted an angry, blotchy rash on his arms. "It could be a heat rash... we'll let him cool down and see if it goes... It could be nothing too serious."

Elphaba nodded, feeling numb from the moment she spotted the rash on her baby. "Gia... he... is he in pain with it?"

"I think it's an irritation at this point, " she told her as Ashender's crying slowed to a quiet sniffle. "Would you like me to get your husband?"

"No... no, he's spending some much needed time with the twins."

Gia nodded, looking back down at the little boy. "It's not a happy time for you, is it, little one?"

Elphaba smiled a little, watching her with him, she loved seeing the maternal side to the girl. She had to be no older than she herself had been when she first gave birth to the twins. "You're good with him."

And there is was that sad little smile which she covered up very quickly. "Thank you. I guess it's years looking after my siblings and then my nephews."

"You lost one, didn't you?" she asked gently.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To somebody who has experienced loss of another kind, yes."

Gia shrugged, her smile turning sad again. "I was fifteen... I had no idea until I started bleeding, and it was a lot more than my regular cycle so... I was rushed to a doctor who took one look at my down below and told me I was losing a baby and I would have to give birth. He guessed it to be around twenty weeks."

"You had gone halfway through a pregnancy with no idea?" Elphaba gasped softly, placing her hand on hers.

"Back then, I wasn't as regular, so it was no surprise when I reached 4 months before I bled... the shock was I had a dead newborn daughter in the womb."

"Oh, Oz, Gia I'm so sorry."

She shook her head with another smile, her eyes full of acceptance. "It's alright. The pain isn't so bad eight years on... Except on birthdays... but that's why I do this. It helps me."

Nevertheless, Elphaba wrapped the girl up in a tight hug. She could not even begin to imagine losing her children. When she was younger, she didn't even believe that she'd find love, let alone have his children, now she couldn't see her life without them.

"Thank you, You-"

"Oh, please. None of that. I hate it." she smiled. "Just Elphaba. Please."

Gia giggled and nodded. "Yes, Miss Elphaba." she stepped out of the hug and grabbed for her bag for a tube of cream. "This will hopefully soothe any irritation," she told her and put the cream over the child's arms.

"How do you know this?" Elphaba looked on in wonder.

"I want to train to be a nurse... so I read and I visually study a lot... With the money I get from this job, I want to use it to go towards my training."

She smiled at that. "I think that's wonderful." she wondered what would have happened to her if she'd had the chance. Her dreams didn't extend to outside meeting the wizard, she had never once stopped to think about a plan B, because in her mind, back then, there wasn't one. Who, outside of the little family she had built, would want to be anywhere near the green girl? "You're the only one of the staff members who hasn't screamed at the sight of me."

Gia blushed. "I... well... I admire you a little bit, Miss Elphaba."

"Me? Why on earth would you do that?"

The bluntness of the question made the young woman laugh. "Because I remember hearing all these stories, seeing all the good you were trying to do for the Animals... and I couldn't possibly match the stories up to the things I was seeing. Yes, I was still just a child, and it was still scary. You saved someone very dear to me... and I never got to thank you for it."

"Oz, you're gonna start me crying again." Elphaba's voice shook and she laughed.

"I'm sorry." the girl's smile was kind.

"I thought I could hear talking." Fiyero grinned from the doorway and walked inside.

"Hm... where are your shadows?" Elphaba asked and she was greeted with a kiss.

"Eating. Which is what you both should be doing also."

"Yes, well... you just ruined a heart to heart, now go away," she smirked.

He laughed and kissed her again. "No." he dragged her to her feet and looked over at Gia. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you. I think I'll keep an eye on this little one for a bit."

He nodded. "I'll get something sent up to you, I'm sure Glinda won't mind." he smiled and pulled Elphaba away. He kissed her head as they walked. "Has something changed?"

"A... Uhm... a heat rash of some sort," she told him quietly. "Yero, what's happening to our baby?" She cuddled against him as he held her tighter. "I just feel so..."

"Helpless?"

She nodded. "You too?" she looked up when he nodded and they shared a tender kiss.

"He'll be alright though. He's a fighter, just like his mother," he told her with a smile, he had to believe it. "How did your meeting go?"

"Sometimes I wonder why Glinda doesn't just get rid of them and get new advisors. They're so... stuck in their old ways. Although... they did have the nerve to feel guilty for launching a witch hunt on a pregnant twenty-three-year-old." she smirked.

"How... Glinda?"

"Yep. I must say, it was quite a sneaky way of getting the sympathy. Not that I wanted it, but I could have laughed and killed her for saying it."

"I imagine twenty-three makes you sound like a baby compared to them." He laughed.

She nodded with a grin. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Does this mean everything is set for tomorrow?"

"Oh, Oz!" she complained and closed her eyes. "Do I really have to?"

He stopped outside the dining room and he turned her to face him, his hands softly placed on her cheeks and he stroked the emerald-hued skin beneath his fingertips. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to, my darling girl. I want you to remember that. As excited as Glinda is to have her best friend home for good, she wouldn't want you to upset yourself."

She opened her eyes as he spoke and looked up into those deep blue eyes she trusted and loved so much. "Thank you, my love." she smiled.

"Right, come on. There are two little people in there who have missed their mother today."

She giggled and nodded, walking into the dining room with him, and within moments, her heart jumped at her twins' yelling for her and wrapped her arms around them as they crashed into her legs. She chuckled quietly, looking down at them. "Well, hello to you too." She took them both back to the table and helped them back into their chairs.

"We missed you, mama." Leila pouted.

"Can you play with us tomorrow?"

Elphaba looked at them. "We have one final thing tomorrow, but I promise, you will have me for the rest of the week."

"Can't we come with you?" Liir asked.

"Ashy was with you today."

She bit her lip as the guilt prodded at her stomach. Had she really been neglecting her attentions with them? She knew her daughter's comment was innocent enough, and the child hadn't realised the weight of the words on her conscience. "Oh, Leila... Liir, I'm sorry..."

Fiyero watched as Liir gently nudged his sister in a bid to tell her off for her poor choice in words, something he knew Elphaba hadn't seen. "I don't think she meant any harm by it."

Leila shook her head wildly, her blue eyes impossibly wide and remorseful. "Mama, really I didn't...-"

"My sweet girl, don't worry. It's alright." she gave her daughter a smile, which seemed to appease her, but hadn't fooled Glinda or Fiyero. She remained silent throughout dinner.

Later in the evening, she threw herself into the usual nighttime routine of getting them ready and settled for bed, and she didn't leave them until she was sure they were both asleep. She stood in the doorway watching them sleep, trying to ignore the guilt she felt for leaving them. "I've been absent... Fiyero, her face-"

"Come on." he stopped her, tightening his hold around her. "You're not absent. We just happen to have a child who isn't very well and he's taking up more of your time than he would normally. Fae, you are there for everything they do. You never want to miss a moment and that's a good thing, but you also have a job to do and that's why you're here."

She shook her head slightly and looked down at the floor.

He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder and he looked over at his sleeping children. "They love you. And anybody can see that you love them more than anything else in the world."

"Yero..."

"Am I wrong?" He allowed a small grin on his lips when she visibly slumped against him as her arguments left her. "Get this speech out of the way tomorrow, and go back in there and hug them and be with them. Alright? You can do this."

"What if I can't?"

"I didn't think you even knew the meaning of the word." he teased.

She rolled her eyes and a ghost of a smile curved her lips. "Fiyero, I'm serious. What if something goes wrong? What if this has all been for nothing?"

"If something goes wrong, then we will fix it. But this won't have been for nothing, Fae. We will still have links with the city. And regardless of whether the Ozians accept you or not, you still have Glinda. I can't see her letting you go any time soon. And I will not let anything happen to you."

She turned around to face him, a small smile on her face again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just as long as you don't go giving your life up again. I already know I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I'd like to think I've grown up since then." He smirked and made a face when she levelled him with a look. "Shut up."

She giggled and she kissed him. "You wouldn't want me to. Not really."

"Oz, no!" he laughed at that. "Although... given the chance, Leila-Rose can argue and debate with the best of them."

"A good trait to have."

"Hmm... I do wonder where she gets it from," he smirked, his eyes shining with amusement at the sudden innocent look on his wife's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I bet you don't!" He pulled her away and lead her to the meeting room where Glinda was waiting for them.

"Should I even ask what the delay was?" Glinda teased when she spotted her friends

"I was simply giving the love of my life a bit of a confidence boost."

"Is this 'confidence boost' going to end up with another baby for me to spoil?"

Elphaba snorted. "He's good but not that good."

"Hey!"

Glinda giggled and the two friends shared a look.

"I think what my _darling _wife meant to say was that we weren't gone long enough."

"Something to that effect." she drawled sarcastically, smirking at his glare. "If you're gonna keep walking into it, Fiyero." She crossed the room to sit with Glinda, laughing with her. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

He grumbled a response which the girls chose to ignore and he sat with them.

"Elphie, the good news is that I think we won the counsellors around."

"You think? Lin, at this point, we need to be certain."

"I am! They asked me a few more questions and I managed to answer them. Things about our past and things like that, things I could answer with or without you because I was there too."

"The bad news?"

"We've gotta give one hell of a performance tomorrow." Fiyero guessed correctly, and Glinda nodded.

Elphaba groaned and put her head on the desk. "Don't be a patronizing little shit," she grumbled as she felt her friend pat her shoulder gently, and the blonde laughed. "Can't we just go home now and forget about it?"

"We've come this far, Elphie. We can't turn back now... if it doesn't work, at least we can say we tried." Glinda told her gently. "Besides, I think your threat worked well."

"What threat?" he raised an eyebrow.

Elphaba scoffed. "It wasn't a _threat _of sorts..."

"What did you say?"

"I said if there was an uprising against us then they'd declare war with another nation."

He shook his head and laughed. "Well... it's not _wrong_... Save for the odd few who shared my father's views, there are a lot of people who would do anything to defend their crown."

"I must stop being nice to these people. It's giving them the wrong impression," she smirked. Though she teased, she knew full well that the Vinkun people, the Arjiki tribe especially, took to her straight away, and she had seen the love they held for their king and queen firsthand and knew without a doubt that they would defend them if they asked. She only hoped that she would never need to.

Early the following morning, Fiyero woke to a small, olive-toned arm slung across his face, and he groggily pulled it away to reveal his son being the owner of said limb. _How the hell do they manage to squeeze into such a small space?! _he thought at the sight of the sleeping twins and his wife. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed slowly so he didn't wake them and he sighed, shaking his head with a smile. Leila had sprawled half of herself across Elphaba, while it seemed like Liir had done the same to him before he was moved. He quietly left the room to the bedroom Ashender was sleeping in, Gia was also most likely asleep. He approached the child and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're making us lose sleep over you, kid." he smiled. "You need to hurry up and get better." he watched him sleeping, not knowing what to do with himself.

He looked up at the door opening, seeing Glinda walk in.

"How is he?"

He shrugged. "I'd have better luck trying to understand Astrological theory."

She smiled a little and sat with him, checking the young boy's temperature with her hand. "His fever has come down..." she frowned slightly. "But he feels cold..." she gently lifted Ash off the bed. "Fifi, pass me that sweater."

Numbly, Fiyero did as he was asked and passed her the red article of clothing and Glinda put it on him.

Ashender whimpered and slowly opened dark eyes to look up at her. "Mama..."

"She's sleeping little bug," she told him gently and hugged him close. "Well, that's more than he did yesterday." she looked over at Fiyero.

He nodded. "Fae said all he did was sleep." He gently pulled Ashender into his lap when Glinda handed him over. "Everything all set for this afternoon?"

She nodded. "I have a feeling she won't want to let the children out of her sight today given what Leila said."

"That's probably how we ended up with two of them with us this morning." he smiled. "It's been a while since they snuck into bed with us."

They both stood up and headed down for breakfast, Fiyero deciding to try Ash with some soup.

Upstairs, Elphaba eventually woke up, feeling a weight on her, and a child's hand pressed on her collarbone. She smiled sleepily, her arms curling around whichever child was using her as a pillow, she didn't open her eyes for another five minutes, and when she did she looked down at Leila-Rose, still sleeping on her chest. "Come, my sweet," she whispered. "It's time to get up."

Leila whined and shook her head, hiding her face into the fabric of her mother's nightdress, which got a soft chuckle.

Elphaba kissed her head with a smile and then she slowly sat up, cradling the five-year-old against her. The movement woke Liir up and he looked around him as if looking for his father and Elphaba held out her free arm for him as she settled against the headboard. Liir shuffled across the small space and he cuddled his mother's side.

"Love you, mama." he yawned, his eyes drooping closed again.

Elphaba smiled, feeling her heart melting at the simple, small words she heard. "I love you too. Both of you. More than you'll ever know." She looked up at the sound of knocking on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a young man carrying a tray full of breakfast food and it was left on the table before he quickly took his leave without looking at her. Elphaba chose to ignore it.

Liir pouted in confusion, wondering why they were ignored, and he was the first to crawl out of bed to retrieve the food.

When the door opened again a short while later, Fiyero walked in with a grin on his face, and Ashender a little more alert in his arms. "Where's your mother?" he raised an eyebrow at Liir who was trying to reach something he couldn't see on a shelf, but Fiyero recognized it as one of her spellbooks. "And what are you doing?"

"He wanted to look at what I was reading, I wouldn't let him," Elphaba smirked as she came from the bathroom, her face lit up at the sight of her youngest.

"There's mama." he grinned and passed the giggling little boy over to her and he took in the floor-length navy blue gown that hugged her frame that still seemed too thin even six years and three children later, and to him, she was still the most beautiful woman in the whole of Oz.

"Oh, you're looking so much better." she hugged him close and then put him on the bed, Liir hugged his brother moments later, happy to have his playmate back.

"Where's Leila?"

"With Anna, they absolutely _must _match and choose each other's dresses today." Elphaba shook her head.

"What for?" Fiyero shook his head at his wife's expression. "The announcement this afternoon?"

"You were right, Leila doesn't want to miss it, Liir won't be left out and Anna doesn't want to be away from her best friends, " she sighed. "Ash will just have to stay inside with Gia. If he's getting better, I don't want him to have a setback by being out in the cold."

He nodded in agreement. "Are you ready?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shook her head, curling against him for comfort. "No... But I don't think I ever will be. I just... I don't want the children to have to see how awful people can react to me. It would just upset them, and it might make them susceptible to another outburst."

He kissed her head. "I know, my love. But they're not going to leave you alone, not today, not when they have an idea that today is a big deal for you." he rubbed her back.

She nodded, smiling a little and she sighed. "I'm more worried about them than me right now." She looked up at him, losing herself in thought for a moment and she gasped. "I have an idea... wait here." she fled the room to get to Glinda's room and hesitated at the door. "Glin?"

"Come in, Elphie!"

"Glin, do you still have the Grimmerie?" she asked as she walked in.

"I do." Glinda nodded, looking through the mirror at her friend curiously. "Why?"

"I need to see if there's a spell that will temporarily bind magic. We both know the children will want to stay with us and see what the fuss is about... And with... some people's initial reaction to me, even without knowing about the lies told, it's not the greatest..."

"Why do you need such a spell?"

"Because there's one sure-fire way to know that those twins are mine," she smirked. "They have my temperament. And my talent for making things go boom."

Glinda couldn't help but laugh and she nodded knowingly. "Fair point." She stood up and walked to her closet, disappearing inside for a minute or two before she came back out with the old, familiar ancient book. "I tried to read it once... I didn't get very far."

Elphaba smiled and took the book and started to skim through it. Five minutes later she found what she was looking for with a triumphant yelp. "It will wear off after twelve hours. The speeches should be long finished by then."

Later that afternoon, the spell was cast on the children and the adults made their final preparations for the speech Glinda was due to give.

"You see, Elphie. I _told you _that pink and green look good together."

"What?" she pulled herself away from Fiyero for a moment to look at her friend, and then followed her line of sight at Anna dressed in pink and Leila had chosen an emerald green dress, Elphaba found herself unable to be angry or annoyed, simply looking at them both with an amused look. _Oz, I've gone soft!_

Fiyero grinned like an idiot. "Fae, it's you and Glinda if you grew up together." he ducked to avoid a smack and he laughed, dashing around his wife to scoop up his daughter in his arms making the child squeal with laughter as he did. "Green just happens to be her favourite colour, just like mine."

She scoffed and ducked her head, blushing and she left the room to look for Liir.

An hour later, he found her again, watching over Ashender and waiting for Liir to say goodbye to his brother. "Fae? It's time... you ready?"

She looked up with a smile and shrugged. "Not really... but I'll have to be."

"It's okay, mama, you got us."

"I know, my sweet. Thank you." she kissed her on the cheek, and allowed herself to be drawn closer to Fiyero's side, and held out her hand for Liir as he ran back to his mother. Slowly, the small family made their way to Glinda who was waiting in front of the doors to the balcony, ready to make her announcement.

"Elphie..." Glinda looked up and hugged her tight, closing her eyes when her friend hugged back as though the blonde we're her lifeline. She wrote 'I love you' on her green friend's shoulder.

"I know." Elphaba smiled, and they shared a look as only best friends would, and she nodded. "Go on, your public are waiting."

Glinda nodded and took a deep breath, turning to face the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thank you and welcome to my new followers! don't be afraid to leave a review guys, they keep me motivated *love hearts*

**Tell me it's not true**

"Fellow Ozians..." Glinda started once the applause had died down. She kept taking deeps breaths to keep herself calm and composed. "As I'm sure you've read over the past few months, I'm sorry to have to tell you that you were lied to for years."

Mutterings from the crowd had erupted as they talked among themselves and to each other. They had indeed seen proof of plans from the Wizard, written in his own hand detailing the oppression of the Animals, even plans on making the poor and struggling homeless, which, upon seeing it had caused outrage among the people.

"And I'm sorry to have to tell you that that's not all. The day that the Wicked Witch of the West had been killed, I was asked a question. A question that I couldn't answer fully for two reasons. I was told not to, and also, to admit it would have made it real. For those horrendible four years, I was lying to you all through no control of my own and I can only apologize."

"How the hell can she still be good at this?!" Elphaba muttered, earning a quiet chuckle from Fiyero beside her.

"Years of practice, my dear."

Elphaba shook her head, glancing over at Anna who was sat in the corner of the room with a colouring book.

"Thank you." Glinda gave the crowd a wry smile as they expressed their love for their leader. _Let's see if you still feel that way in a moment... _she thought.

Elphaba and Fiyero watched Glinda charm the crowd with her words from inside.

"What is Auntie Linny doing, mama?" Liir asked, looking up at her.

"This is what we've been working on this week. Do you remember I told you about a bad man told lies about me? Well, she wants to put that right."

"Does that mean you'll be happy again?"

Without hesitation, she lifted him up in her arms. "My sweet boy, listen to this, both of you because I want you to remember this." she paused to look at Leila still in Fiyero's arms. "I'm always happy. Do you know why? It's because of you. All three of you, and your father. I have got the most precious gift of all with you, and in my stressful times, in my sad moments, I think of you and it all goes away. Yes, I'll be happy if people knew and accepted the truth, but even if it doesn't, I'll be alright because of what I already have." she smiled when she felt her son hug her, and she held him close to her heart. "I need you both to promise me something. Those people out there have been lied to for years, and there is every chance that they won't like what they're hearing, or what they see when I go out there. I need you both to ignore their shouting and leave it to me."

"But what if they're not nice?"

"Then I will deal with it."

"It's only because they don't understand your mama," Fiyero spoke up. "Not everyone is as accepting as they are back home." He stopped when the doors opened again and he held Elphaba's hand. "Ready?"

Elphaba breathed deeply and she nodded, lowering Liir to the floor and held his hand. "Let's go."

Fiyero smiled, seeing through the facade to her nerves and he kissed her. "We're here."

"Elphie?"

The green witch locked eyes with her best friend and she nodded again, resolutely and she walked with Fiyero out to the crowd. Liir let go of her hand and instead held on to her dress, clinging to her side.

Gasps and shrieking were heard upon seeing Elphaba and Glinda turned back to the crowd.

"Fellow Ozians, please! Everything you heard in the past isn't true!" she fought to be heard over the shouting and calling for the death of the witch.

"It's the Witch! Miss Goodness how can you-"

"That!" Elphaba called out sharply, effectively silencing the crowd, gently prying her son off of her and moving him to stand beside Fiyero instead. She walked forward to stand next to Glinda. "That is quite enough from you, you rusting garden ornament." she snarled, eyes locking on the Tin Man, a face now so recognisable that she barely even remembered the face he had before.

"You made me like this!"

"Do you want to tell the people why Boq?!"

The Tin Man froze at the sound of his name. A name he hadn't heard in years.

"Well?!"

More silence.

"I'll tell them, shall I? Yes, while I can admit now, that my little sister, my sweet little Nessie had become hardened, she truly became the person who deserved her given title. You knew her well enough to know she wasn't always like that. You knew us both. Didn't you."

People surrounding the Tin Man gasped, and shouts of outrage toward her were heard.

"What happened before I saved your pathetic existence?"

"I..."

"What. Happened."

"Y-you tried to stop her from doing something..." he admitted.

"She didn't know how to read spells properly. Anybody can cast a spell. All you have to do is read what's on the paper and hope that you get it right. She was never trained in sorcery like Glinda and I. She read a spell wrong and it shrunk your heart. I _stupidly _thought I was doing the right thing."

"By turning me to this?!"

"What else could I have done?! You can't undo a spell once it's been cast! Even with a temporary spell, you have to wait for it to wear off!" Elphaba sighed exasperatedly. "Who knows... maybe if I'd have waited it out... risked getting caught just until you woke up to explain the truth. Nessa was always quick to blame me when things went wrong for her. It was always my fault, so what was one more thing?" she turned her attention to the crowd. "All I wanted was to find a place. All I wanted even when I was just nineteen, was to fit in. To be normal. And coming here to the Emerald City that one day with my best friend... That was the closest I came to that feeling for the next four years." she laughed humourlessly. "Funny how things change. All those "attacks" I supposedly made on people? They were Animal concentration camps which I broke into and set fire to once I helped them escape. They weren't _rebel _Animals. They were _helpless and thankful _that I had saved them from a fate worse than death. In fact... the worse thing I ever did back then was that I betrayed my best friend. However accidental or indirect... I hurt her in the worst way. I'm not sorry about it now, though. And neither is she."

Glinda smiled and held her friend's hand. "Because your happiness is everything."

The green witch smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to the crowd. "The very reason this whole thing started... was because I saw the wrongdoing of the Wizard after he tricked me. I was just a teenager, a schoolgirl. I think you can see the reason I don't have many friends, and for once somebody saw me, saw my magic as a tool to 'make good' and not a sin that should be hidden. And he used that against me by handing me a book of spells that I had not been taught to read and told me to cast a spell. It should have been just a simple levitation spell, instead, all it did was cause great pain to the Monkeys I had just given wings to." she told them. "From that point, when I refused to stand by his side, I was made an enemy."

There was uncertainty in the crowd, many not believing, or _not wanting to _believe the words of the apparent Wicked Witch of the West, who didn't look at all _wicked _or even at all like the wanted posters that had been plastered across the city for years.

"I think you can see for yourselves," Fiyero smirked lightly, pleased with how it was going so far. "Her skin is far from snake-like. There is no extra eye. And... well... she's not melted by water."

"_What?!_" she turned to look at her husband.

"Okay, you two need to stop doing that!" Glinda pouted as the voices from the crowd grew louder and more restless at the sight of the former Captain of the Guard.

"Enough!" Elphaba commanded as the crowd fell silent once more. "Now... without shouting and calling for my head, what would you like to say?"

"Wouldn't it have been easier to go along with it?"

"Just because it's easy, that doesn't mean it's right," she answered.

"If you didn't launch those attacks, who did?"

A sarcastic laugh. "If you ever find that out, tell me."

"Why did you cast a spell on the Tin Man? And what about the Lion you terrorized?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lion...what?" She paused for a moment. "The only..." she trailed off until the thought struck her like a slap to the face. "A Lion blamed me for what, exactly?"

"He remembered that you cubnapped him, and you scared him so much that he grew up terrified of everything," Boq told her.

"That cowardly little..." she stopped, a snarl on her lips and she shook her head. "As I remember it, I wasn't even the one who grabbed the cage. Yes, Fiyero and I took the cub from our class and we ran, but he was the one who took the cage and he was the one who ultimately set him free. The question remains _where _he was set free to be scared of every little movement." she cast a glance behind her, and her husband merely shrugged.

"Is it true you killed soldiers?"

Elphaba swore quietly. "I set fire to one. Because he tried to force me to sleep with him, so I set fire to him from his private area."

Fiyero cringed and shifted uncomfortably at that.

"I'm not even going to apologize for it. He was the very definition of wicked. A lot of those men were." Elphaba told them. "I just... got one of the good ones." she smiled and looked over her shoulder to Fiyero, mouthing 'sorry!' at him, and looked back at the crowd.

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?"

"In those four years, you were told I'd launched an attack on the Wizard and Morrible at least three times. Had anyone ever seen me flying around in the vicinity?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or were all of these so-called attacks in towns and villages too far away for you to go looking?"

Disbelief rippled through the crowd as they were forced to think about what they had been lead to believe.

"Boq... Your time travelling with Dorothy and the Scarecrow. Did you see any of the supposed destruction I had caused?"

"I..."

"Bearing in mind, I can already answer that."

"No..." he reluctantly admitted. "But you did set fire to the Scarecrow!"

"I did." she acknowledged. "He's also here," she added with a smirk.

This time, chatter turned excited as they looked around for their 'hero'.

* * *

Elphaba's smirk grew when she heard the gasps from her twins as they made the connection. "Look up."

* * *

Fiyero laughed. "Well, it was appropriate... I had used to put up a brainless act in college."

* * *

Glinda giggled, watching her friends closely, and the buzz fell into stunned silence.

"This was not exactly another lie. I did...sort of betray the Wizard. But at the time, I was also the only one who was brave enough to. Glinda was manipulated and trapped, but I wasn't so easily contained. To put it quite simply, if Elphaba hadn't come to the Palace that day, I'd have gone to her if I found her somewhere else." He told them. "Elphaba cast that spell on me in an attempt to save my life, and it worked." he hugged Leila when she flinched and cuddled against him with a tearful 'papa' in his ear.

Elphaba picked up on her children's distress and she turned back to them, holding Liir in her arms. "We're not talking about this anymore," she stated. "If you want to know more, I'll work with Glinda and we will quite happily publish the statement in the paper." she and Fiyero walked back inside. "I knew I shouldn't have let them hear that," she muttered as she wiped Liir's tears away.

"You did amazing out there, Fae. Don't let this discourage you. They were bound to be upset."

She sighed and nodded. "We didn't give them all of the information, though."

"There's still time to write down the entire story."

"A story that needs to be the _truth_, Yero, and not the romanticised version from Glinda about how it allowed us two to be together after _years _of pining after each other," she smirked, causing him to laugh.

He wrapped his arm around her, the twins nestled safely between them and he kissed her. "I think that went rather well."

"Nobody is calling for my head yet." she conceded.

"Can we go home?" Liir asked.

"We can soon." she nodded, kissing the boy's head, and both adults took the children back to their room for a nap, before making their way back to where they came.

"Did you really... um...?"

Elphaba laughed at his unease and she nodded. "Yes. I was waiting in a bar for our contact to tell me where the next Animal camp was. I went outside for some air and I was dragged into an alleyway by one of the soldiers. He got about as far as undoing his pants and ripping the dress before I set fire to it. Of course, by the time he was found, I imagine there was no way to determine who he was visually or where I started the fire."

He couldn't even bring himself to feel anger at the attempt to defile her, he simply stared at her with a mixture of fear and astonishment.

She laughed again and patted his cheek before she walked back to the balcony and watched as Glinda cast a spell with words, charming the crowd, crafting a web of her own with the tale of two friends who loathed each other at first and loved each other enough to sacrifice everything for the other. The green woman slowly, cautiously walked out to her again.

Glinda looked over her shoulder, a silent question in her eyes, smiling when her friend nodded and they stood together, hand in hand. "It's not been easy for Elphie... for all of us really. I had to lose my best friends because of some very cruel lies, and likewise, with them, they had to ultimately lose their freedom."

"I have, admittedly, been very lucky these past six years. The children were a surprise. Trust me, I didn't even expect to be loved, let alone be someone's mother, I wasn't even sure if I would even be good enough. Hell, I'm _still _not sure, and they're turning six next Lurlinemas!" Elphaba shrugged.

A few murmurs were heard, mostly from other parents who felt the same way as they hugged their children to their bodies.

"Fiyero and I married soon after we left everyone thinking we were dead. His spell wore off just before then... and very soon after that I had been accepted by the Vinkun people, and I am, rather reluctantly, their Queen. And... I explain that like it's been an easy transition." she paused with another sarcastic, bitter laugh. "Oz, I wish it had been. We have seen each other at our lowest points. We have woken each other up in the middle of the night with terrible, vivid nightmares, so lifelike and so intense that the events may well have happened. We've cried and held each other in its aftermath. We still bear the scars both physically and mentally of the past traumatic events. I can tell you now, without even looking at him and without even asking him, I know that my husband's anxiety levels have been through the roof, I know that because mine has too. He would probably drag me and our children to the first train back to the Vinkus, and I'd probably let him."

Fiyero nodded at her words. "Too right I would." He didn't like the fact that everyone now knew of their struggles, but he understood why she had told them.

Glinda bit her lip with tears in her eyes, unable to make a sound.

"If your skin is not a mark of being evil, what is it?"

Elphaba bristled and forced her temper down. "It's nothing. It's just an unfortunate result of my mother giving birth to a green-skinned child." She felt the tug on her hand and glanced to Glinda for a second and she nodded.

Glinda cleared her throat and shook her head. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" silence followed her question. "Right... well look out for a statement from the three of us in tomorrow's paper. I wish you all goodnight and stay safe."

The crowd dispersed in a hum of chatter, everyone trying to process everything they had been told. Torn between wanting to believe their beloved leader and thinking the Wicked Witch has her under a spell. After all, how does one explain away ten years of deceit and horrific actions against what now seemed like a naive college girl? There were, of course, a few people in the crowd who didn't believe Glinda the Good. That the Witch must have forced her to say these things just to get sympathy before striking and attacking them all again.

Fiyero took his cue and took both girls inside. The door hadn't even fully closed when the blonde rounded on them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing you could have done, Glin. It was a struggle we had to go through both alone and together, there was no way you could have helped with that." Elphaba explained gently. She wouldn't deny that she had so often wished her best friend was there, and yet she understood that she couldn't be.

"There have been times over the years that I haven't even told _Elphaba _what's going on up there." he tapped his head. "And even now, she struggles to tell me what's in her head. We've lashed out at each other, physically, verbally. We have blamed each other for things outside our control and at the same moment turned to each other for comfort. If you heard our arguments, you would have thought we hate each other."

Elphaba nodded, holding his hand. "Neither of us _loves _the blazing rows between us... But thankfully they are now few and far between."

"The nightmares are still there, but they're manageable," he added.

"Elphie... when he says physically, he... He doesn't mean..." she paused when Elphaba's face turned a dark green.

"Uhm..." she cleared her throat before forcing herself to look her best friend in the eye. "He's never hit me. But... we're physical in... _other_ ways. And we're not exactly gentle with it."

"What?" Glinda thought about it for a moment. And then her cobalt coloured eyes grew wide. "Elphie!"

Fiyero laughed at that. "Can I put in here that she doesn't exactly complain when I get rough?"

"No!" both women told him.

He laughed again and shrugged, he loved teasing them. "Sometimes, I don't know what's better. The sex during a fight or the makeup sex after it."

"Fiyero, shut up, or you won't get any for a while."

"Whatever you say, Fae. I doubt it would last long," he smirked. They knew what made the other weak enough to give in and knew abstinence would never last.

She rolled her eyes, giggling. "I swear if you pick a fight just to get off..." she raised an eyebrow at his shrug.

"Oz, it really is a wonder how you don't have more children..." Glinda shook her head.

"I definitely do not miss being pregnant."

"I do." Glinda smiled, linking her arm with her friend's.

"I'll remind you of this if it happens again. I'll also be there to remind you of the total mess that you became during pregnancy." the green woman smirked.

"Oh, shut up." the friends giggled together and walked out arm in arm, leaving Fiyero to follow them.

Later that evening, they were sat in the meeting room, Leila and Liir attached to their parent's sides like sloths in a tree, their hands joined together while the adults read over the ten-page document making sure it was ready to be published, detailing in the shortest way possible their tale.

"Glinda, nobody needs to know that." Elphaba scoffed, crossing out a paragraph about what happened when she and Fiyero ran off together. "I don't even want these two to know."

Glinda pouted. "But it's romantic."

"What is romantic about that?! No. You only know that because I told you. I wouldn't have even told you if you didn't guess correctly anyway."

"Elphie!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"They don't need to know you have the Grimmerie either. You don't need or want anyone wanting that much power breaking into your home to get it."

Fiyero nodded and crossed it off. "She's got a point."

"Why don't we put in there the moment you fell in love with each other?"

"Because it happened when we were together?" he cringed.

"So? It sounds better than you suddenly ditching me at our engagement party to run off with my best friend. I get we want people to love Elphie, but we don't need the pitchforks aimed at you."

Elphaba bit her lip, unsure. The memory of their moment in the clearing with the cub, as tainted as it had become today, was still a sacred moment in her heart. "I... I don't want them to know about that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too special for me, Lin. It was a time where things were simple and they had started to become complicated by this... this feeling I had never felt before for a boy I couldn't even have."

"But you do now. Elphie, the past hasn't been kind to you, you haven't been kind to yourself. Let yourself have this moment, share it with the people. Show everybody that even the school outcast can find love."

That made her laugh. "You were good until that last sentence!"

Glinda giggled and Fiyero shook his head in confusion. "It's true." she nodded. "You could have had all this time together."

"Your friendship was still new, Glinda, she wouldn't have done that to you even back then."

Elphaba shuffled uncomfortably and looked back at the document again. "Fine... fine we'll put it in."

He held her hand. "We'll write it together."

"Write what?" Leila's sleepy voice asked.

"Another story, it's about me and your mama." he smiled.

"I want to hear it."

He chuckled quietly. "Another time."

The little girl pouted and her eyes fell closed once more, snuggling closer to her mother's chest.

"You know this one's gonna be no exception once she tells him about it," Fiyero smirked, nodding to the boy at his side and then a pointed look at his wife.

She groaned. "Sometimes I curse that day."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. You're insufferable!"

"I thought I was incorrigible."

She growled in frustration and any further words were silenced when he kissed her.

Glinda watched them bicker with amusement. "I think it's cute."

"What is?" Elphaba growled.

"You two." she grinned and jumped to her feet. "I'll go and advise the press office to stay open a little longer while you two write your epic love story." she giggled and bounced out of the room before her friend could smack her.

"I swear to Oz..." Elphaba muttered, glaring after her friend.

Fiyero laughed and shook his head, turning to a blank page in the notepad. "Come on. If we don't write this, she'll write her own interpretation of something she wasn't even witness to," he told her. "Unless you want it to be filled with rainbows and flowers."

"Well... the flowers would be right." She smirked. "We ran out into a field of poppies."

"It had been raining earlier that day." he nodded. "The scent was dulled a bit because of it."

She smiled. "Yeah... I don't think she would have been too impressed to find us passed out from poppy fumes together with a cub between us." She shook her head. "What if..."

"What?"

"What if that day your head was messed up because of the poppies? They may not have sent us to sleep but they were known to make your brain foggy..."

"Fae? What are you talking about? If they can heighten an emotion already there, then yes, it did mess my head up. But," he paused and held her hand again. "My darling girl, I fell in love with you from that very first moment I saw you. Glinda asked me if I was looking for something...or someone. I told her yes because I was looking for you. And then... things sort of got out of hand very quickly."

She listened to him with a small pout on her lips and she looked up at him. "Fiyero..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too. Every last gorgeous green inch of you."

She ducked her head with a blush. "Sappy fool."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you want, I'll prove it to you tonight."

She laughed and her blush deepened. "Well... you should know by now that I'll not say no to that."

He groaned and kissed her. "Oz, woman! Don't say things like that!" his response made her laugh again and they wrote their story, their joint memory of that fateful day they realised their love for each other.

Later, it was handed to Glinda.

"No reading it. You can read it when it gets printed." Elphaba told her.

"Elphie!" she pouted.

"No. I want to see your reaction the first time." she grinned and she walked out, leaving Fiyero behind her to join her children in the playroom.

"Please let me see."

Fiyero laughed. "No chance! She'd kill me."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"We can't exactly rule the Vinkus from the other side of Oz, Glinda."

"I suppose not..."

"Think of it like this, if this goes well, at least you don't have to hide who you're visiting anymore. And we can come back here too."

Glinda nodded and threw her arms around him in a hug, which he returned.

"You need to get that sent off or it won't be published tomorrow." he smiled. "I'm just gonna check on Fae. Night, Glin."

She nodded again and watched him leave.

Fiyero paused outside of a bedroom when he heard his wife's voice, he snuck a glance into the room to see the twins curled up either side of their mother, listening to a story she was telling them.

"I know you're there."

Fiyero entered the room at her amused tone and walked in quietly being sure not to wake them. "You did great today, sweetheart." he smiled.

She looked at her children. "You think so?"

"It could have gone worse," he admitted, kicking off his shoes and got ready for bed.

"There were still a few people shouting things though."

"Fae, you know by now that you're never gonna win everybody over. And a few are better than the whole crowd this time." he sat on the bed beside Leila, gently picking her up and shuffled closer to Elphaba, holding her close against him. "There's still time to convince them, with our story out in the world. Think of it as one last fuck you to that bastard locked up at home," he smirked

She giggled at that and shook her head. "I don't know..."

"He doesn't have a hold on you anymore. You don't need to be afraid of him."

She nodded.

"Come on, we'll get some sleep and then we can make our way home tomorrow."

"Good. I can't believe I actually miss it." she shuffled down until she lay down, she shifted Liir between them to lay beside his sister.

"I can. The Vinkus was always home for me. Isn't that the same where you grew up?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "No." she sighed. "I never really fit in anywhere, Yero. Not many people wanted to get to know the green kid. I mean... I grew up in Munchkinland, but it isn't home for me."

He looked at her sadly. "Fae..."

"No, it's alright. It's fine now, it's over." she shrugged. "I'm just glad these two don't have that problem. They come home from school completely unharmed, they have friends."

He nodded, leaning over and he kissed her. "No harm will come to you now. I promise."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a little warning. There is a character death in this chapter, and the drama will not end there. I'm sorry and please don't come after me with the pitchforks!

**Tell me it's not true**

**_OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ - A CHARLATAN?_**

_In recent months, confidential papers from the Emerald Palace have been published, detailing the horrendible policies and plans that our Wonderful Wizard was going to put through_, _which included rent and tax increases which meant that our poorest citizens would lose their homes and livelihoods._

_This__ weekend, it has also been revealed that the citizens of Oz may have been lied to about another crucial piece of information - namely about the so-called Wicked Witch of the West. Our great Glinda the Good issued a personal statement directly from the Emerald Palace to tell all._

_"The Wicked Witch was no more than a fabrication. A means to shut up a nineteen-year-old schoolgirl because she saw his atrocities and refused to play a part in such a twisted wheel of deceit." Glinda had reported. "I should know because I was there the day the Wicked Witch had been born in people's minds. For those awful years, I had been trapped, I was young and foolish and cared about material things, even when I cared about my best friend more."_

_The__ statement comes after a personal appearance from Glinda the Good, and the former Captain of the Guard and the Wicked Witch, who was joined by two small children yesterday. It appears that not all is as it seems. Not only is she not dead, but the figure - although green as grass did not look at all like the portraits that had been printed during her reign of terror as she stood beside our ruler. If not for her strange hue, she could look as normal as Ms Goodness herself! The recently crowned king and queen of the Vinkus return back to their lands and will-_

"You're actually entertaining that rag?" Elphaba questioned her husband as she entered the dining room with all three of their children.

Fiyero looked up and shrugged. "I was bored. And there's nothing else to read- don't say a word."

She only smirked in response and settled Ash down into a chair next to Fiyero and helped the twins into theirs before she sat beside him.

"Will they believe mama now?" Liir asked, looking up at them.

"Let's hope so, Bug," Fiyero answered.

"And if it doesn't happen right now it hopefully will as time goes on. People need time to adjust and process everything they've been told, and it's a lot to take in in a week." Elphaba added as Glinda entered with Anna, and the young girl ran over and sat in the spare chair between Liir and Leila.

"Ooh! Did you get to the part about your story yet?" Glinda asked. "Oh, and our lunch will be ready shortly."

Fiyero shook his head. "Glin, we wrote it, hell, we _lived _it, I don't think I need to see it printed."

Conversation over lunch was light and full of laughter from the children, and the three adults tried not to think about how long it would be before they were all together again.

"Your nanny is a quiet little thing, isn't she?" Glinda spoke thoughtfully.

Elphaba nodded. "Why? Remind you of anyone?" she smirked.

"Not at all, Miss Greenie."

"Ooh, there's one I haven't heard for years. Still better than any green vegetable those morons could think of."

Glinda giggled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"I bet you couldn't." Elphaba laughed. "She usually eats with the rest of the staff at home, so I guess she's just not used to it. I have tried to include them all but they would all much rather stick to protocol." she shrugged.

"I've missed this."

Fiyero nodded as he fed Ash in between his own mouthfuls. "The food from the kitchens was always good."

Glinda rolled her eyes, smiling. "Not just that... I mean us."

"If you start getting sentimental, Glinda-" Elphaba aimed a fork at her.

"You're leaving me, how can I not?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I know, but we have to go back at some point, the twins have school."

"And we have our own province to lead," Fiyero added, to which Elphaba wrinkled her nose at.

"I know... I just wish it didn't have to be so far away."

Fiyero shook his head with a grin. She'd get over it soon enough. "There is always the twins' birthday and Lurlinemas. Or Fae's."

"No. No, that gives her the chance to prepare something! Not happening." Elphaba shook her head.

"Oh, Elphie! I haven't thrown a party for you since -"

"I was forced to celebrate it back at Shiz. Exactly my point. No."

"Why not, mama?" Leila looked up at her.

"Because where I'm concerned, things end in disaster. Glinda, you can do something for these two but you leave me out of it."

Glinda pouted again.

Fiyero laughed. "Just be grateful she's giving you _that_."

"Can we go and play now?" Leila asked.

"Yes, but not too long, and don't get your clothes messy. We leave in an hour and a half." Elphaba told her, shaking her head when all three children left the table in a flurry of noise.

"How likely are they to stick to that?" Glinda smirked.

"About... as likely as there being snow in July. In the impassable desert. And depending on the day and the mood, you'll never be able to tell which one influences who more." The green woman commented, looking over at Ash who had started to whimper and reach for her.

"Mama!" He pouted as his father picked him up and handed him over to her.

"What is the noise for? Hm?" She gently spoke, bouncing the toddler on her lap which made him stop crying instantly and he giggled. "Did you feel a bit left out?"

Ash then decided to grip on to her and pull himself wobbly to his feet, and she held him to make sure he didn't fall and she kept a close watch on him.

"You can definitely tell he's feeling a lot better." Glinda smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "Thankfully."

"I've noticed something... none of the children cry."

"Oh, they do!" she laughed.

"Mostly when they're sick, the twins will make so much noise you'd think they were dying," Fiyero added and looked at his wife. "Don't say it."

Both women laughed at that and shook their heads.

"Fifi, you're exactly the same when you're sick." Glinda pointed out.

"And if anybody is gonna take after your dramatics as they get older, it's gonna be Leila-Rose," Elphaba smirked and he huffed, pouting. "Oz, you're ridiculous!" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Glinda giggled and looked up when someone entered the room.

The guard cast an uneasy glance at the oblivious royal couple before looking over at the blonde. "Yo-your Goodness? There's a crowd starting to form outside... A-are you due for another speech?"

Glinda shook her head, eyebrows creasing in confusion as her friends paused in their quiet flirting to look at the guard. "No. I have a scheduled meeting later on once my friends go home but..."

"Maybe send a few guards among them, find out what their intentions are?" Fiyero suggested.

Glinda nodded, a pointed look at the guard who glared at his former captain. "Tenamehn, see who you can spare and get a general feel of them. It might be nothing but... the past is still fresh in people's minds, no matter how good we worked them yesterday."

An hour later, the bags were packed away into the carriage as everyone prepared to say their goodbyes. Ashender was held by Gia as the twins were smothered with hugs and kisses from their 'aunt'.

The young nanny looked on warily at the crowd gathering outside of the Emerald Palace, an uneasy feeling in her gut despite the palace guards reporting that there would be nothing to worry about. The crowd were there to say their goodbyes and to be sure that they were being told the truth.

"Alright, I think Liir is ready to hide for the next century now, Glin." Fiyero laughed as the little boy finally escaped her grasp and ran to Gia's side.

"I can't help it! I'm going to miss you all _so_ much!" Glinda pouted, crushing him in a hug before she looked around for Elphaba.

He shook his head and detached her arms from around his neck. He didn't see his wife beside him. "Fae?"

"She's over there, sir." Gia pointed to the green-skinned woman who was being approached by a dark-skinned little girl holding a small bunch of daisies and wildflowers in her hand.

"Uhm... e-excuse me, Miss Witch?"

"Norah come back here now!"

The little girl ignored her grandmother and watched the woman she had addressed turned to face her.

Elphaba looked down at the child, annoyed at how she had been addressed but said nothing about it. _Oz, maybe I have gone soft! _she scoffed quietly. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Norah thrust the flowers up in her direction. "I picked these from my nana's garden. They're pretty like you and I want you to have them."

The girl's grandmother continued to shout after her and the surrounding people fell silent, wondering what the former wicked witch would do next.

The annoyance melted away as quickly as it had boiled and a small genuine smile appeared on her face. She took the small bunch and knelt to her level. _Yep. Definitely gone soft, Elphaba!_ she thought. "Thank you. What's your name?" she asked, looking into the child's dark eyes.

"Norah."

"Pretty name. And how old are you?"

The child held up six fingers.

_Almost the same age as Leila and Liir... _

"Are you a real-life Princess?"

Elphaba chuckled softly and shook her head. "No. I'm a Queen." she smiled as wonderment took over the child's face.

"Wow!"

Nearby people murmured and watched the scene unfold, Fiyero grinned with pride, watching her.

"That's a long way from somebody who despised children when we were at school." Glinda smiled.

He nodded. "It was people in general, Glinda. Old or young."

"True." she giggled.

"E...Efalba." Norah tried to say her name when Elphaba had given it and shook her head. "Elf!" she declared proudly.

Elphaba grimaced and shrugged. "Close enough." she sighed, smiling again, standing upright as Norah finally dashed back to her grandmother. Elphaba turned and headed back to her family. "Say it and I will break your pretty blonde neck," she smirked.

Glinda giggled and shrugged. "She almost called you Elphie!"

She rolled her eyes as Leila hugged her around the middle and she smiled down at her, shaking her head when her child started meowing like a cat and giggling. "Oz... and this is my child?" she lifted her up and hugged her close.

Suddenly, two shots were heard and the guards and Fiyero sprang into action, shielding the little group with their rifles raised, every man calm as people scattered and screamed out terrified, parents shielding their children from the chaos. Elphaba had ducked as if to shield her daughter from the attack and she froze at a very familiar scream and a shout for help. _Glinda... _

She forced herself to look up while the men scoured the area for the shooter and she felt her knees give way. She collapsed to the floor and let Leila go as she saw Gia on the floor surrounded by blood and her two boys beside her. "No... no, no..." she gasped and forced herself to crawl across the concrete to check them while Glinda kept the pressure on Gia's gunshot wound with her skirts. "Please... please, no." She could feel her panic rising, her hands shaking as she checked Liir over, crying in relief and hugging the unconscious boy to her chest when she felt his heartbeat and his chest rise and fall and panic turned into adrenaline. She turned her blurry vision to Ashender, still curled up tight against his nanny, the blood surrounding them both. _Too much... too much..._ she kept repeating to herself. "Glinda..." her voice was quiet, too quiet to be heard over the hysteria. She swallowed. "Glinda!"

The blonde looked up, looking just as terrified as her best friend. "I... Elphie I..."

Leila turned to Anna for comfort and they trembled in the arms of Anna's own nanny. "Mama!" she shrieked, scared, crying and wanting her mother.

Elphaba tentatively reached out to touch Ashender, feeling his blood on his shoulder and her stomach lurched. She swallowed down the acidic bile, shivering and she shook her head. Using her free hand to wipe away her tears she pushed down onto the wound she found there. "Your time is not now, son," she muttered. "Don't you dare. Do you hear me, Ashender Fiyero? Don't. You. Dare."

"There!" one of the guards called as he spotted the Loyalist, and Fiyero took off after him as he fled the scene. He chased him into the centre of the city where he caught up to him and pinned him to the wall of a jewellery store.

"Try it. And watch an entire nation come from the west for your head on a spike." he threatened as the Loyalist tried to grab for his rifle.

"You're nothing but a traitor, Tigelaar. You, that whore of a witch and those-" the man was cut off by Fiyero punching him in the jaw.

"Say what you will about me. But you will _not _disrespect my wife or my children." he glared and he was pulled off of him by a guard and the man was arrested by the Gale Force soldiers. Fiyero followed them back to the palace just in time to see his boys and Gia loaded into a cart surrounded by medics, Elphaba seemed to be frozen into place on the floor, Leila-Rose clinging to her, trembling. He forced his feet to work and he almost tripped over his own feet to get to the cart as fast as he could. "Let me through!" he barked, glaring when one of the medics stopped him. "They're my sons, let me through!"

"Sir, we're doing all we can but you need to let us do our job. The one boy probably hit his head in the fall, but we need to try and save the other and the young woman."

"Fifi, come on..." Glinda's voice was gentle, and she grimaced at the helpless look in his face. "They have the best medical team in the city working to help them. They'll be fine and taken to the hospital soon..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving them!"

"There's nothing you can do right now..." she dragged him away.

He blinked and looked at her, taking in her dishevelled and blood stained appearance, one look at Elphaba told him she was in exactly the same way, only she appeared to have shut off. She hadn't moved, hadn't even acknowledged his presence. She was just sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around their daughter. He walked over and collapsed on the floor beside her and he held her to him.

At the sight of her father, Leila sobbed harder and gripped her mother tighter.

"It's okay, princess. Your brothers are gonna be fine," he told her gently, kissing her head. He had to believe that. He couldn't lose either of them, it wasn't an option. He barely heard the orders to search for more Loyalists that may be scattered around. The earlier crowds had long since left, scared for their lives and had gone home where they were safe. Suddenly, the Tigelaar family felt a very long way from home.

"_Me_..."

He glanced down at Elphaba as the barely whispered word left her lips. "Fae?"

"They were aiming for me..."

The statement only made him tighten his hold around her. He had no idea what to say.

Soon they were taken to the hospital where they waited in agonising silence that stretched on for an eternity.

Glinda the Good was rarely angered. She had matured over the years since her school days, and she was much slower to rise to her fury than she had been before. But now her anger was justified as she stormed through the corridors of the Emerald Palace. "Where is that evil disgusting...?"

"In the interrogation room, Your Goodness," Tenamehn reported.

"Show me."

"I don't think-"

"I said show me! My best friend was shot at and her children are fighting for their lives!"

He gulped and nodded, leading her to the room and opened the door.

Glinda walked inside, glaring hatefully at the smug-looking man sat at the table.

"If water can't kill the bitch, a bullet will."

Glinda spat out an incantation to silence him. "You will hold your tongue," she told him. "You are loyal to a man who is long gone and wasn't a good man to begin with. The Wizard was a tyrant and more horrid than anyone I have ever known." she ranted. "I know people don't expect me to amount to much, I've got by on looking pretty and saying the right thing for too long, and now I'm trying to correct a very bad situation, something that should never have happened in the first place. You shot two innocent children, and you better hope that they survive, otherwise I will not be responsible for what Elphie does to you. And I will let her do it and help her get away with it."

The man spat at her and was promptly hit over the head with the butt of a rifle of a guard.

"Even Southstairs so too good for him." Glinda snarled and walked out. She inquired about the whereabouts of her daughter before heading off in that direction. She bundled the little girl close to her chest upon seeing her and she breathed deeply, inhaling her familiar scent that would instantly calm her fraying nerves.

Finally, the four-year-old broke and she sobbed into her mother's chest, clinging to her as though she were her lifeline, and Glinda was devastated and heartbroken at the sound. She shuddered to think about what she would be like if she was in Elphie's situation, what would become of her if her darling little Anna had been standing just two inches to the right as she said her goodbyes to her best friends. "Oz, Elphie...please let your family be alright..."

Leila-Rose has eventually given into sleep curled up on a bench, the surface cushioned by an emerald green jacket she had been carrying, and her head lay in her father's lap.

Fiyero gently moved her so that he didn't wake her when he stood up and he headed over to Elphaba, stopping her pacing in her tracks and he just held her close in a tight hug.

"I can't lose them, Yero... I couldn't... my magic...-"

"They had to remove the bullet, Fae... to heal him would have killed him..."

"But I could have helped _her_! Oz, she's just a kid herself!"

He shushed her softly and kissed her head. He didn't need her to voice what she was thinking. He already knew they would both have taken that bullet for both of them and each other. "Who gave her that?"

"Hmm?" she looked over his shoulder at her sleeping girl and shrugged. "She... uhm... she was probably cold and one of the guards must have given it to her..."

He grunted at that. "Well, she's not keeping it."

She nodded in understanding. Neither of them needed reminders of the past.

"Mr and Mrs Tigelaar?"

They both looked up as the old Matron beckoned to them.

The woman took a visible step back in surprise at the sight of Elphaba before she recovered. "I have good news, but I'm afraid I also have some bad news. I'm sorry, but we were not able to help the young lady brought in to us. We did all we could to save her but the loss of blood was just too great and the bullet had penetrated her left lung. One of the children is being treated for a concussion and we will be monitoring his head while he sleeps, and we've managed to stabilize the other."

"When can we see them?" Fiyero asked.

"Soon, a doctor will come and show you to them. My condolences on your loss." she headed back through the door.

"She was a child... She was only a few years younger than us and she had so many plans! She didn't need to... to..."

"I know. Oz, I know." he sighed, rubbing her back while she cried.

"Wh-what will we say to the kids?"

"We'll figure it out, Fae. Did... did she have any family?" he winced guiltily at not knowing.

Elphaba paused, thinking. "She... she had siblings... A brother and two sisters, I think... she didn't talk about her parents much..." she sighed, thinking of the many heart to heart conversations she'd had with the girl. She mentioned a mother with hatred in her tone and spoke of no father. "I can only assume that she didn't have the best relationship with her mother, whenever it came up, she used to snarl and change the subject..."

He nodded. "We'll tell her family when we get home..."

"Which part of the Vinkus did she come from? It's just... she never told me..."

"She was from the North East... The Yunamata clan. They'll want to seek revenge for this attack."

"Great... So we've inadvertently started a war?"

"_We _did no such thing, Fae. _We _were attacked and we've lost someone very dear as a result."

Elphaba nodded and sighed. She hated when he turned into the diplomat she forgot he was, but she guessed it was his way of dealing with what had happened until he was able to fully process it privately. "Oz, I just want to take our babies and go home..."

"And never let them out of sight." he finished and kissed her head. "As soon as we can, we're getting out of here. We'll take her back with us, give her the burial she deserves."

She nodded again, and if it wasn't for the fact she was afraid Ashender would likely bleed out on the journey home, and Oz only knew what happened with Liir, she'd take them now and put her family in the first carriage out of the city.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Happy Lurlinemas and a happy new year everyone!

**Tell me it's not true**

Elphaba and Fiyero didn't leave the hospital for two days. Liir was given the all-clear by the doctors, and neither twin left their parents' sights or their brother's bedside. Ashender had the bullet removed from his torso and the infant was on a slow road to recovery.

Glinda came to see them on day three, and the two women shared a tight hug.

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda wiped her friend's tears. "How is he?"

"Stable... But he hasn't woken up yet... They want him to wake up before they will let us take him home."

Glinda nodded, looking at the other two children who were asleep sharing a chair. "I bet they just wanna go home now..."

"We all do..." she sighed. "I just feel so useless sitting in here!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't! You don't know! How can you have _any _idea of how this feels?!"

Glinda didn't respond, she didn't have an answer, because her best friend was right. Instead, she hugged her again, not letting go even when she fought against her.

"Just... just tell me the bastard was caught... please, just... I need to know that."

"He was... Fiyero caught up to him that day... he doesn't want a trial here."

"He wants to take him back and have him face trial in our own lands..." Elphaba guessed and nodded. "Makes sense, I guess..." She laughed humourlessly. "He'll be torn apart. Quite literally."

"I'd have never guessed Fifi to be the violent type..."

"It's to send a message to anyone still supporting that piece of scum. If they come for my family, and that includes my friends, I will come for them." Fiyero explained when he entered the room.

Glinda sighed and dragged him into the hug with her and Elphaba, and he hugged them both close.

"He's been sent ahead and will be locked in a cell until we return. They're also preparing to send Gia on..."

Elphaba looked up at him. "She'll travel alone?"

He shook his head. "There will be someone with her to prepare her body on the way, and they'll stay with her the whole time." He kissed her head when she cuddled closer to him.

"Where will she go?" Glinda asked.

"I sent word back home and I've asked my mother to take her in at Kiamo Ko until we return home. I guess a written statement will be prepared for me to deliver, explaining what went on."

Elphaba pulled away from the hug when she heard a child's cough and a cry and she rushed back to her son's bedside. "Shh... it's okay, I'm here, my baby, it's okay," she told him gently and smoothed down his hair, and saw Fiyero the other side in her peripheral vision.

Glinda dashed out for a doctor, coming back with one a few minutes later.

The doctor checked him over and assessed his breathing. "He's back with us," he spoke.

Elphaba, for once, couldn't speak, she just held him close to her.

"When can we leave?" Fiyero asked.

"He should be fine to travel, but only short distances while he heals."

He nodded.

By the end of the week, they were able to leave the hospital and make their journey home.

"I don't care if you don't like it. You're being guarded to the outskirts of the city, and that's that! Our family is not losing anybody else!" Glinda told Fiyero firmly when he complained about the guards. "We've rounded up most of the Loyalists, but who's to say we got them all."

"And who's to say the minute you're out of sight they won't -"

"Because I've already spoken to them."

He looked up to see Elphaba walk to them. "Fae?"

"I was able to find a spell that revealed their true intentions... And when Glinda and I questioned them, I used it. It will only be for the day's trip, we're on our own then until we get to Kiamo Ko..."

He sighed. "Fine. How many?" he put his arm around her waist.

"Four," Glinda answered. "All on horseback. They will have your carriage surrounded, and that should protect against any further attacks."

"I wouldn't have them either, Yero, but just this once, we have to..."

He nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"Playing. They're almost ready to go home. Come on, let's get out of here."

Within the hour, they had said their goodbyes to Glinda and were safely in the carriage and heading out of the city. The residents of the Emerald City were not told of their departure, which meant no crowd watched them leave.

Ashender and Leila-Rose were seated with Elphaba, Liir stuck to Fiyero's side like glue.

"I think we should leave it a while before returning back there." she sighed. "They're scared and they're quiet and I don't like it."

"I know." he sighed. "I know, I was thinking the same thing. Hopefully, with a bit of time, once they're back home and back with their friends, it should start going back to normal. I know they'll take some time to get over what happened to them."

She nodded. "It just... it all happened so fast..." Her arm tightened around Leila as soon as she started whimpering in her sleep. _She saw everything... _She thought sadly. "This shouldn't have happened to them. I should be telling them to be quiet right now, not wishing they'd laugh and shout over each other."

Fiyero sighed, shuffling Liir against him and he switched to the empty seat beside his wife and he put his arm around her. "They'll be okay. They're strong, just like their mother. I know, they shouldn't have to be."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Either I'm cursed or that damn city is! I swear every time I'm there something bad always happens! And yet, I still call the stupid place _home!_"

He stayed quiet while she ranted, hating the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hated feeling helpless.

By the time they reached the Vinkun border, they hadn't got much sleep, and the three children had woken up from nightmares more times than either of them wanted to count.

Eleanora ushered them all inside as soon as they reached Kiamo Ko. "You two, go and sleep, your bed is made up already. I will take care of the children." She watched the pair go, clearly too tired to argue with her and she sighed.

"Gamma, someone tried to hurt mama and I'm scared." Leila clutched at her grandmother's skirts.

"I know you are, angel. You're safe now, all of you are," she said in a gentle tone and followed a maid who had taken the boys and took them to their bedroom.

"I don't want her to go back there," Liir told her. He wanted his mother unhurt, and in his mind, she would be if she went back to the city.

Eleanora nodded, she had a feeling that Elphaba felt the same way, it didn't matter now that people knew the truth. She stayed with them that night, Liir crying out for his mother only once before he was soothed back to sleep.

Elphaba jolted awake the following morning as she woke from a nightmare of her own, she looked around the room, panicked as she didn't recognise her surroundings. As soon as a pair of arms wrapped around her she tried to fight against them.

"Fae! Fae, it's okay. It's only me."

She stopped and looked behind her to Fiyero and she held on to him tight. She tried to control her sobbing while he whispered in her ear and brushed his hand through her hair. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Shh... Don't say that." he chided.

"But..."

"But nothing." _I should have been able to protect them!_

Any further words died on her tongue as she cried on his shoulder and he held her close until she calmed down. She looked up when she heard the door open and immediately shuffled slightly back to make room for her two eldest, who wasted no time in barrelling over to them and held tight against them.

"They wanted to be sure that you were alright," Eleanora explained gently. "Ashender is being checked over by a doctor. Fiyero, I know it's a bit sudden-"

"But you need me to address what happened, don't you."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, son. But you know just as well that it will come as a shock to the people when young Gia's funeral is to be announced, and I'm sure it will make the papers all the way over here. The Yunamata tribe will call for blood."

"And they'll get it. We sent him ahead, he should be locked up at the cells in our home right about now," he told her. "Glinda managed to round up the rest and they will be tried in the city, but since he's the only one who attacked, we get to put him on the stake."

"With that in mind, what does Miss Glinda hope to try them with?"

"Conspiracy. And whatever else she sees fit."

"How is she...?" Elphaba asked in a quiet voice.

"She's safe. Little dear looks as if she's sleeping."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off her children in her embrace.

"Fae-"

"We'll do it together. We've done everything else so far together."

He nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am." she looked up at him. "I have to do this for her. For them."

"Alright." he kissed her head.

"We're still safe in these lands, aren't we?"

"Of course, you are. Nobody will blame you for what happened." Eleanora told her. "You are still their queen and they will love you still."

"Exactly. Fae, we took a small family holiday to see our friend, and we were shot at, they will see that we have the man responsible for the attack and they won't be so forgiving to him. I don't see how they can blame you for that."

"It wasn't just a family holiday, was it?"

"A good portion of it was. Yes, we had some small official business at the end of the trip, but it was some time away for the kids, for us to spend time with Glinda again."

"Papa, will the bad man hurt Auntie Linny now we're not there?" Liir asked.

"No. No, the bad man is locked away where he belongs, he won't hurt her or you or anyone again." he hugged his son close again.

More tears stung Elphaba's eyes when she heard him and she sighed shakily. "No... He won't... because he'll have to get through us first before he gets to you three," she told him and wiped her tears away.

"Your mother is a very powerful witch. And she's a very good witch, like Auntie Linny."

"But he made a big mistake coming for you and causing Gia's death. He has hurt people whom I love very much and I'll make sure he doesn't get away with it."

"Don't want him to hurt you, mama." Leila pouted.

"He won't, my sweet. He won't."

A few hours later, Elphaba managed to sneak away to the room Gia was being kept in. "Oz, you really could just be sleeping..." she muttered, looking at the once light brown face so vibrant and shiny now paler and devoid of life. Never again would she look into blue eyes that seemed to shine hazel when she was happy. Or hear melodic singing when she would walk past the nursery as the girl would sing songs from her own childhood to the twins.

"If only you were just sleeping... I'm sorry this happened to you, Gia... You should never have been caught up in the crossfire. The man who did this to you won't get away with it... even if I have to give him the so-called _wicked witch _he wants... God, you're just a kid! Just barely out of college! And you would have gone back... in a year or so, you'd have gone back to college and you would have graduated... that's what you wanted." She stayed a minute longer before she left, and was immediately swept up in an embrace, a small, sad smile on her lips at her husband's familiar scent. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

"I thought I'd find you up here." he kissed her.

"I... I had to..."

"Shh... I know. You had to make your peace."

"When are you meant to give your speech?"

"Tomorrow... we can announce her funeral at the same time, but his trial won't begin until we get home."

She nodded. "I can't wait for this whole thing to be over."

"Me neither." he sighed.

"I want to question m-... the Wizard too... I need to know if he knew something was going to happen."

He nodded, though he doubted very much that he would know anything. "Come on, you don't need to worry about that right now." he guided her away and they returned back to their children, who, for the first time in a few days, hadn't even noticed they had gone as they played at their grandmother's feet.

Ashender was returned back to his mother and Elphaba immediately sat down hugging him close. She smiled, watching them. "They seem happier now to be back home."

Fiyero nodded again with a smile of his own. "Yeah, they do, don't they." He sat beside her, hoping the happiness lasted and that their nightmares would go away. But he knew from experience that a trauma like that never fully goes away, that more sleepless nights were ahead of them for at least the foreseeable future. He sighed and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Elphaba looked up at him, holding his hand in hers, her thumb brushing over his wedding band. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm?"

"I can tell when you have something on your mind."

He groaned. He should have known he would never be able to hide things from her. "Can we do it later?"

She nodded and kissed him lightly. "Of course."

He smiled a little and looked over at the twins, still playing and acting like their usual selves.

Eleanora glanced at her son and daughter-in-law, watching their interactions for a moment. She knew that Fiyero had always been very closed off about saying how he truly felt about something, it was how she missed the now obvious fact that he had been depressed for a long time, how crushed he felt under the weight of his responsibilities. The drinking, the partying, the girls... They had all been because he was acting out, that he just wanted to be like everyone else and nobody was willing or able to listen to him.

She'd known from his letters from Shiz that there was one woman who saw through that happy facade, who saw the real him and had gotten him to open up for a short time. She had seen him sink back into that shell when Elphaba had left, and she had seen him break free of those restraints and emerge from that cage when she returned to him. And now... now that wall was going back up brick by brick. She only hoped that Elphaba could help him through it again before he sunk even further.

If Eleanora could do her time again, she wouldn't have spent so much time away from him. She wouldn't have distanced herself from her only living son because she was told it was the right thing to do. She wouldn't have neglected him or made him feel alone in his own home.

The old woman looked down when she felt small fingers touch her face, and she smiled at Liir.

"Don't be sad, Gamma."

"Oh, you sweet child." she sighed and hugged him. "I'm not sad." she lied with a pang in her heart when Fiyero avoided looking in her direction. "I'm just remembering." she had a feeling the same thoughts crossed his mind. Liir, Leila-Rose and Ashender would all grow up knowing that their parents loved them. They would grow up _hearing _those words, and openly expressing those feelings. And just that alone made Fiyero a better parent to his children than she ever felt she had been to him. She let the child go and he returned to his sister's side.

"You need to talk to her," Elphaba told him quietly.

He shrugged, not answering her.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, Ashender found her hair fascinating and was playing with it and she checked the light green spot on his hand once more, finding no changes with it. Eventually, the child fell asleep against her chest, and she was able to relax her tired arms for a while.

"Gamma, I'm hungry," Leila spoke up an hour later. Her brother nodded in agreement.

"I can do that," Elphaba said before she could answer them, ignoring Fiyero for a moment while she stood up.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, it gives me something to do." the green-skinned woman smiled and only then did she look over her shoulder. "Talk to her." she mouthed before walking away with the children.

"Why does papa look so sad?"

She looked down at her daughter. "Because he's thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, my sweet. Why don't you give him a hug when you go back to him?"

The little girl nodded. "Okay, mama. Is it because of the bad man?"

"Quite possibly." She felt her oldest son's small arms tighten just for a moment and she gently brushed her fingers in his hair. "You two have to remember something. I know you're scared, and that's okay, your papa and I are too... but that horrendible man is not going to hurt you again, that I can promise you."

"But you don't act scared, mama," Liir told her.

"That's because I know I have to keep you all safe. I'm only brave when I have to be. The city isn't so scary all the time, I hope to show you that one day. Maybe when you're both old enough." She took Ash for a nap and then headed to the kitchens with the twins to look for something to eat.

Eleanora remained quiet after Elphaba had gone.

"These last couple of weeks have made me think about something," Fiyero commented after a few more minutes of silence. "Would my own father have even noticed if something like that happened to me as a kid?"

"What? Of course, he would have! Nobody would have tried to-"

"In the Vinkus, maybe!" he snapped. "I didn't get out of these lands until I was fourteen."

"Fiyero, you were also a prince."

"And what would you call my children then?"

She sighed. "Alright, I see your point... But you know he wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

He scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. I don't think I need to remind you of the fact that I couldn't deal with everything and nearly drank myself to death. What was it my dear old man said? And where were you when I needed you?"

"If I could go back and change things, believe me, son, I would... I... you know you had a brother before you were born."

He shrugged. "So?"

"After he died and you were born... I was advised to keep you at arm's length. I was made to feel like I caused it and in order to make sure you lived, to keep you safe, I was kept away from you as much as possible, enough that you recognised me as your mother, but nothing else..."

"Who's stupid idea was that?"

"My mother-in-law."

"That explains why he was such a-"

"Yes, well... I know now that she was wrong. I realised it far too late, and I tried reaching out to you but you always pushed me away, understandably so... I was young and naive and perhaps I should have stood up to them both. I can't answer for him, I can't tell you why he wasn't there."

He shrugged. Despite everything, he loved his parents, he had grieved for his father, wished several times that he would be around forever, and had wanted to prove himself worthy of his parents' love more times than he cared to think about. But he also couldn't deny the fact that he had been emotionally screwed up by them and he resented them for it.

"Fiyero, look at me."

He blinked, shocked at the closeness of her voice to find her stood above him.

She knelt down as though he were a child again. "My son... My baby, I've loved you from the moment you were first laid on my chest. I was scared, in denial and grieving throughout the whole thing, but it became real then. I spent six weeks with you before that old witch intervened. She said initially it was because of the influenza outbreak. She played on the fear of losing another child." She knew even then that she couldn't have coped with another loss. There would never be another heir to the throne if she lost Fiyero too.

"...My brother... how, when?"

"Fifteen months... consumption."

He winced. No older than his youngest son... "I'm sorry..." no wonder she was scared and just left him to his own devices practically since birth.

"It's no excuse for leaving you the way I did. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's _me _who should be sorry."

He sighed. "It... it doesn't matter now." He stood up and helped her to her feet, and they shared a hug.

"I know it doesn't make up for the past, but you're alright now. It was a long struggle but you're happy now and you won't make my mistakes."

He nodded. "Elphaba does enough worrying for the both of us."

"Look after each other, my boy. Keep supporting each other the way you do. You don't need me to tell you that, I know. But you're strong enough together to get through this horrendible ordeal. You just have to let her in."

He nodded again.

"And no blaming yourself for what happened. From the paper that I get sent, there was no way you could have prevented it."

"What paper?"

"I get the Emerald Journal sent to me. I've read everything you've come up with, I must say it's very clever-"

"Mother, please."

"Oh, o-of course, I'm sorry..." She bustled around the room and grabbed the newspaper from the last week and she handed it to him.

"Has anyone else read this?"

"Just me..." she lowered her head and sat down again.

He clenched his jaw and said nothing, turning his attention to the article, swallowing down the urge to throw up as the headline jumped at him.

**_Vinkun Royal Family Shot At As They Left The Emerald Palace_**

He shook his head as he skimmed it and he threw it to the table. "A young girl's life is just forgotten about?" he scoffed. "And the fact that Ash was wounded too? Are mine and Elphaba's heads worth more to them than the lives of our children?! When did you get that?"

"M-maybe a day or two after I got your letter."

"Right... okay..."

"I... I would have thought you knew about it... Thought Glinda may have..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry. I'll stop receiving them."

He waved his hand. "I'm not saying that. I'm not saying you should stop getting updates from the city." he sighed.

She nodded and chose to remain quiet.

"Fae can't see that," he told her after a few minutes. "If Glinda knew about this, she didn't tell us, more specifically her, for a reason."

"Alright... The... the doctor said that Ash would be well enough to make the rest of the journey home in a couple of days."

"Fine." he shrugged, he didn't even notice her walk out.

Eleanora sighed quietly and wiped her eyes when she was out of sight. Unfortunately, for her, her daughter-in-law was far too observant when she eventually caught up with her.

"Do I need to talk to him?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"No... no, everything is as it should be..."

"Eleanora, you're upset, I know Yero's temper well enough, I-"

"No, we didn't exchange harsh words... Quite opposite... We talked and I explained things. I'm upset because of my own failings, not him."

Elphaba nodded. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am. Thank you." she forced herself to smile. "You should be able to go home in a few days."

She knew, and she knew the older woman was looking for a distraction. "Thank you. I just want the whole thing to just go back to how it was before... but I know it can't happen. I wish they didn't have to go through that."

"I know. They'll be alright. They have you and Yero there for them."

She nodded. "Yeah..." She headed back to the dining room to her children with a smile. "Are you done?" they nodded. "Come on, let's go." She held out her hands as they hopped down and ran back to her, she looked around to find Eleanora had already left them and they made their way through the castle in search of Fiyero. They eventually found him standing outside.

Fiyero blinked and looked down, a small smile on his face at the sight of the twins hugging him and he held them close. "Thank you," he told them quietly.

Elphaba smiled and hugged him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder. "We're here for you, my love."

He nodded and lay his head against hers. "I know. Thank you."

"Papa, will you tell us a story when we go to bed?" Liir asked. "The one about the scarecrow."

"Of course." he smiled, brows furrowing in confusion when he heard a spell being muttered near his ear and a crackle in the air. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she smirked, moments later the sky lit up with sparkling lights as though they were at a fireworks display, and it made the children gasp and giggle at it. "It's a spell I've been working on, wanted to test it out."

He nodded again and looked up at the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tell me it's not true**

_._

_"Thank you for coming across these lands. We would not have asked you to make the journey if it was not necessary." Elphaba spoke to the crowd gathered around a short distance away from Kiamo Ko. She paused as she scanned the faces of the people she and her husband ruled over, seeing confusion written on their faces. "And I'm sorry to tell you that we don't bring good news..."_

_"As you will all know, we took a little family trip away to see an old friend and the sights of the Emerald City. Unfortunately, it didn't end as we had hoped as one of the Wizard's old Loyalists had shot at us as we were getting ready to come home." Fiyero explained, and at the revelation, shocked murmurings rippled through the crowd. He waited for the noise to die down and put an arm around Elphaba as if reassuring himself that she was still there._

_She smiled a little up at him. "It's alright, my love," she told him softly._

_He nodded and looked back at the crowd. "I regret to announce it in this way, but we have suffered a death in the family as a direct result of his actions. The two young princes were injured, but we have lost the children's Nanny, Gianna Maltaya in the shooting. She died protecting Ashender and Liir, but her life should not have been cut so drastically short." As he had expected, shock turned to anger and calls for the man responsible to be brought to justice, and concern for the welfare of their young princess and princes could be heard._

_"Please! I know it's hard but I must call for calm!" Elphaba exclaimed over the noise. "Leila-Rose was not hurt, she is just understandably worried and frightened for her brothers. Our youngest was left fighting for his life and Liir escaped with only a minor head injury... The king and I were also unhurt, but we do have reason to believe that we were his targets. We have the man responsible, he was taken on ahead of us to our main residence where he is locked away and awaiting trial. I also would like to make a plea, if Gia's family is in the crowd today, if they can be reached, we would like their help in arranging her burial, we will make sure she is treated like family on her final journey because she became such a big part of our family in such a short time. We will miss her so much."_

_A short spell of silence fell across them as they waited for a possible acknowledgement of a familial connection when none came, they chanted 'long live the king! long live the queen!' three times as Elphaba and Fiyero left them and made their way back to Kiamo Ko and their children._

Two days later...

"What are you two doing up here?" Elphaba smiled softly at her twins as she found them standing outside of a room.

"We wanted to see GiGi." Liir looked up at her, holding up a stuffed bunny that must have been given by the young girl at some point. "I want to give her this so she's not scared."

Elphaba's heart stung and she knelt down next to them, hugging them to her body. "I think that's a lovely thing to do."

"Can we see her mama?" Leila asked.

"Are you sure you want to? It's going to look just like she's asleep, only you won't be able to wake her up."

They both nodded and followed their mother inside. Gia had been placed in a wicker casket which lay open on a low table.

Leila squeaked and covered her face in her mother's side, and Liir bravely walked forward alone. Elphaba cuddled her daughter close. "Liir, be careful," she told him gently.

"Mama, I want her to wake up!" Leila cried.

Elphaba sighed and picked her up, hugging her tight. "I know, baby. I know." She watched as Liir stretched up to place the cuddly animal beside Gia and then she quickly took them both out of the room. They were too young to experience the death of someone they loved, it only served to fuel the hatred she felt for their attacker. It didn't matter now if the Wizard was involved or not. "Come on, let's go home."

"Where were they hiding this time?" Fiyero queried as he saw them approach him.

"They wanted to say their goodbyes. I think it got a bit too much," she told him quietly.

He nodded and hoisted Liir up in his arms. "Ready to go?"

Liir nodded and huddled closer to him, burying his head in his father's shoulder.

"Where's Ash?"

"Asleep in the carriage already." he smiled a little. "Kid's got the right idea."

Elphaba scoffed lightly. "Yero, if it includes sleep or food, you always think it's a good idea."

"Or-"

"Don't you dare."

He just laughed. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh of her own and they walked out to the waiting carriage to take them all home. Gia would be sent shortly after the trial of the man who shot her.

The family were home by the following day, and Elphaba was keen to get back into a familiar routine. She started by sorting out the bags they had taken with them on what should have been a short fortnight away turned into a month-long ordeal. Fiyero had given a gentle warning to the staff wanting to help to let her be, mostly because he knew she was at exploding point, and he didn't want some poor unsuspecting maid with good intentions to get the brunt of it. His wife's fury was frightening even to him, and he knew not even he could calm her when she was this mad.

The three children appeared to get back to normal now that they were back in familiar and safe surroundings. They had raced up to their playroom to play with their toys.

A couple of hours later, Elphaba made her way up to the cells in the north tower where the Loyalist and Oscar were being held.

"Back so soon, _witch?!_"

"_Avanté!" _she snarled, whipping a hand in the shooter's direction.

He growled, but no sound left him.

The green witch simply smirked darkly. "Yes, I am a witch. Quite a powerful one at that, and you have the _Great and Powerful Oz _to thank for that," she spoke. "Although, not even I would go that far."

Oscar watched silently, warily. He could sense she was just a clock-tick away from setting the man on fire and she wouldn't even regret it, even with a heart and a conscience as big as hers.

"It's not enough that you had to ruin a perfectly good family holiday by _shooting _at us. You had to mentally traumatise my children by doing so, and kill a very dear friend too. I should burn you where you stand." she spat.

"He did _what?!_" Oscar couldn't help it, glaring in disgust at the wall that separated the two men.

"You needn't sound so shocked! It was done in _your _name!"

"Elphaba, I would never have authorised that! Especially now I-"

"Don't play the concerned father and grandfather now. You never _had _the right!" she growled and rounded back on the man who now wore a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, yes, you tried to kill the daughter of the Wizard of Oz. I'm shocked by that sentence too." she took the smallest pleasure of watching the colour drain from his face. "Instead you killed a member of one of the bloodiest tribes in the Vinkus, and they will be out for your blood. So, no. As angry as I am, I'm not going to do anything to you. I was going to, but now... I've changed my mind. I have a trial to arrange." She smirked again.

"Elphaba, please. I know... I know I can't make it up to you, but please let me try and help them."

"If you go anywhere near them I will swing you from the nearest tree, father or not." she spat and left the tower.

It wasn't long before Fiyero heard the yell he had been waiting for, followed by a series of explosions and crashes. His wife had finally let go of the pent up anger and frustration on a spare room that they kept for the times where her magic would get too much for her. He sighed heavily and slowly made his way to her, and he found her in a heap on the floor in the middle of the chaos she had created, curled up and shaking, her hair hiding her face, but he knew she was crying, he silently headed over and sat on the floor beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

She stiffened for a second and collapsed against him, sniffling quietly. They sat in a very long silence until she whispered: "Thank you..."

He kissed her head in response and made no move to stand.

"Do you think we will be okay...?"

"Us? Or as a family?"

She shrugged. "Both?"

"Of course. Fae, over the years we've got stronger together. And our children will eventually come to terms with what happened to them. Ash probably won't even remember it."

She nodded and looked up at him, he wiped the last of her tears before she could do anything, and he kissed her. She smiled a little and kissed him back, sinking closer into the embrace, clutching at his shirt. She then broke apart and looked at him. "We still have time before we're needed..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "Yero... I just need you... I need to feel something other than..." she trailed off and he understood.

"Come on." he smiled. "My wife deserves a bed, not a floor."

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining when we first made love."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging her up with him.

She giggled as he dragged her up off the floor and pulled her out of the room to their bedroom. As soon as they were inside, she locked the door with a spell. There were times when they weren't gentle with each other. This would be one of them.

Later, they lay together wrapped in their embrace among the tangled sheets, and she lay her head on his chest above his heart with a satisfied smile on her lips. Her nails gently traced his blue diamonds, mostly now marred with scratches and patches of red when she dug in her nails from their earlier activities.

He kissed her head and lazily played with her hair as they both caught their breath. "Well... it's been a while since we went _that _far."

She giggled and blushed. "I know... I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nothing you and I didn't both enjoy." He smirked, laughing when he saw her blush deepen. "You scratch, I bite, isn't that how it works?"

"Oz... people would think the worst if they saw these..." she shook her head with another laugh.

He tilted her head to make her look at him. "I just give my loving wife what she _begs _me for. And I, being the dutiful husband, would gladly give her what she desires," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't beg."

"Oh, you do." He kissed her. "You do. Especially when I find a spot that you like."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked in response and flipped them over, covering his face into the crook of her neck and heading straight for her pulse point.

She bit her lip and fidgeted, trying not to prove him right. When his kissing didn't work, he gently grazed his teeth there and she moaned softly.

He applied gentle pressure with his teeth to the small patch of delicate green skin he found.

"Yero, please..."

He smirked then and kissed the spot instead, and rolled off her. "You were saying?"

She pouted and kicked at him lightly. "That wasn't fair."

"I'll bite you again later," he smirked again and got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to eat, Fae." he reminded her.

With another pout, she kicked off the sheets from her long, emerald-hued limbs and she forced herself out of bed to dress. With help from her husband to lace up her corset, she picked out a long, dark blue gown to wear. "It's a good job our staff are used to seeing these marks, you know, " she told him, turning away from the mirror.

He grinned, seeing his work littering her neck. "Even if they weren't, what business is it of theirs. You're certainly not scared of me. And they weren't done with malicious intent."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and she unlocked the door before they both walked out and down to the kitchens.

Andrianna looked up when she felt the presence of someone else in the room. "Your Majesties." she curtsied, mentally shaking her head at the sight of them.

"Hello, Andrianna." Elphaba smiled. "We just wondered if we missed dinner..."

"No, it won't be ready for another hour." The elderly cook told her with a smile.

Elphaba nodded and they left the kitchens. "I think I'll go and see the children."

He nodded. "Do you want me to come with you or not?"

"If you like." she smiled.

He held her around the waist and they walked to the playroom where the twins were still playing. Ashender had been put into Leila-Rose's toy pram and had gone to sleep.

Elphaba chuckled softly at the sight and she walked over to them, scooping her daughter up into her arms, making the child squeal with delight. "My baby girl." she cooed gently.

"Mama!" Leila giggled, hugging her around the neck as Elphaba sat on the floor with her, Liir then took the opportunity to jump at her back and hug her from behind.

Elphaba turned her head to kiss him on the head, revelling in the feeling of her babies arms around her, hearing them tell her they loved her.

Fiyero spotted a camera on the dresser, most probably one of Gia's forgotten possessions. He picked it up, wondering how many more photos she may have taken, and quickly snapped the picture of the three of them there.

Elphaba looked up at the flash with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He grinned and walked over to them, sitting on the floor with them.

Liir then dropped himself into his father's lap, squealing and laughing when he was tickled, trying to get away from it.

Leila giggled and reached over to try and pull her brother free, only to find herself brought close and tickled instead. "Papa, no!" she squealed as more laughter ensued, Liir taking refuge with his mother in his sister's place. "Mama, help!"

Elphaba giggled and shook her head, cuddling her son.

A passing maid peered inside, wondering what was causing the commotion, she smiled softly at the sight of her king and queen in their element, playing with their children. After the tragedy they had all been through, peace and normality were needed and thoroughly deserved.

"Mama, when can we go back to school?" Liir looked up at her.

"As soon as you feel ready to. I'm sure your teachers would understand how much you've missed and will help you to catch up."

"Your mother is smart enough to do it if they can't," Fiyero added with a smile.

"I miss my friends." Leila pouted.

"Can we go tomorrow?"

Both parents shared a wary look.

"If you're sure you want to," Elphaba said slowly, sighing when her children nodded enthusiastically. "Alright."

"At least we know they're yours." Fiyero teased with a smirk, laughing when she elbowed him. "What? You're the one who loved school, not me."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "There must have been something you enjoyed about it."

"Meeting you."

She scoffed. "Sap."

He kissed her cheek with a grin. "Thank you."

The twins giggled as they watched their parents.

Elphaba shook her head with another smile. Yes, he was a sap, but she wouldn't change him for the world.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again another update, we meet Gia's brother and sister here, but they won't be a major part of the story. The translation for what Hibo says to her brother is "I can see why she loved her." in Somali. I used Google Translate, so if this is incorrect, please tell me :)

**Tell me it's not true**

_._

Elphaba woke up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, and she blearily saw two small shadows in the doorway, and she could hear one of them sniffling. "Come over here," she told them quietly.

The twins wasted no time in scurrying across the room and clambered into their parents' bed, seeking warmth and safety between them. Leila-Rose pressed her face into her mother's neck as her small body shook.

"Shh... baby it's alright," Elphaba whispered, cuddling her. _I could rip that bastard apart myself! _she thought viciously. _Oh, he wouldn't know the true meaning of wicked if it castrated him and shoved it in his face!_

Liir, much like his father, was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, safe in the knowledge now that his sister was being comforted and they were protected.

Eventually, Elphaba had managed to get Leila-Rose to sleep and she lay her beside her brother and slowly got up so she didn't wake any of them. She threw on her dressing gown and left the room, shivering a little at the cold. Checking on Ashender, she smiled when she saw him asleep curled up cuddling the lion he was given for his birthday. She was a little concerned at his lack of energy, but the royal doctor had assured her that it was normal while he recovered and would take time to get back to his normal self. She walked into the room and sat on the floor beside his bed, slipping a hand through the bed rail to grasp her son's small hand, feeling reflective.

The Tigelaar family had been home for two weeks, she and Fiyero were back to their Royal duties. The twins had started back at school and were getting help from their teacher to catch up - after she had to explain what they had been through. Ash was healing well, but his talking had taken a back step. In those two weeks, Leila had had several accidents in the night, and her gentle brother had tried to preserve just a little bit of dignity by helping her to change her clothes, and they always ended up retreating to their parents' room. The maids tried not to grumble about it, knowing the young princess would be embarrassed enough, but Elphaba knew they weren't happy with it.

The green witch sighed heavily. "I'm a curse, son," she muttered. "Your mama is a walking commotion. But your father knew that when he met me. God... If I could take away all this... hurt... nightmares... trauma... whatever you wanna call it... If I could make sure none of you ever remember what happened to you, I swear, I'd do it... You'd probably get lucky... Most people don't remember things when they're two years old." she looked up at the ceiling. "Your brother and sister, however..."

The Loyalist's trial happened four days before, and his execution day was in a few hours, he had already been taken by the Yunamata tribe, and Fiyero would receive details of what they chose to do later, Elphaba had already told him she wanted no knowledge of it. She would already have to deal with Gia's devastated family, and she didn't know how unpredictable they would be. She sighed and stood up, bending to kiss her son goodnight, and she left the room, turning off the oil lamp on the way, and she went back to her own bed to sleep for a few more hours.

"You should both really be in your own beds," Fiyero said later that morning, a gentle smile on his face told his daughter he wasn't upset with her.

"I'm scared." she pouted.

"I know." he sighed and hugged her, glancing over at Liir and Elphaba still asleep.

"Ameena is angry with me."

"Why?"

Leila fidgeted, her cheeks turning pink and she avoided looking at him.

_And there's Fae. _he thought. "Leila, it's nothing to be embarrassed by. Things like that happen and it's fine. She should be patient and know that."

"But-"

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, apprehensive, wide blue eyes looked up at him.

"I promise you this will pass. You'll move on from the big, scary things that happened, and one day you won't even remember it, you'll look back on that trip and remember the happy times you had. These accidents will stop. And you won't be scared forever."

She listened to her father and wanted to believe him. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Love you."

He smiled. "Love you too. Go on, go get ready for breakfast."

The child nodded and clambered over him and jumped down from the bed, running out.

He sighed heavily and rolled over to face Elphaba, and he couldn't help but smile again. Liir was no longer a baby, he was long-limbed like his mother, but she still managed to curl herself around him as much as she could, just as she had done when he was small enough, a protective arm around him. He knew she always tried a little more with him, it was almost as if she were trying to make up for the rocky first year of his life, though she was not at fault and their son had no recollection of it all, it was clear to everyone that the boy adored his mother.

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her cheek and softly stroked her arm.

Elphaba let out an audible sigh and stirred, flickering her eyes open, tipping her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the man who held her heart.

"Morning, beautiful." he kissed her.

She smiled. "Morning, my love." She turned her head back to Liir and brushed her fingers through his curls. "Come, my sweet boy. Time to get up," she spoke gently.

Liir turned his head away and buried it into the pillow.

She rolled her eyes and slowly sat up, scooping him up with her. "Come on, you'll miss the day."

"I thought you said you wanted to come out with me." Fiyero reminded him, fighting the urge to laugh at the whining. "Then you need to wake up and go and get breakfast."

Liir pouted up at his mother who shook her head, avoiding looking at those pleading green eyes that would melt her in an instant.

"Nope, don't look at me."

Finally, the five-year-old shuffled off the bed and ran out to his own room.

This time, Fiyero did laugh. "There are only three people in the world who can make you do whatever they wished."

_Yes, and I gave birth to every single one. _she thought dryly. She groaned and lay back down, snuggling closer to him. "And all three learned it from you."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but you don't always listen to me or do as I say," he smirked. "Our vows did say to honour and obey."

She pinched him with a smirk of her own. "Yes, and it works both ways."

He laughed again and shrugged, tightening his hold around her.

"I don't know how I'll get through this afternoon."

He kissed her head. "You will. You'll find a way, you always do."

"How? We know next to nothing about her family."

"You just... I dunno, you _care_. Which is more than can be said for most people."

"I guess." she sighed. "Where are you taking the children?"

"The hunting grounds. I thought getting out there among the wild might help them get over some of their stresses."

Elphaba made a face, but he couldn't see it.

"Don't worry, they're not gonna be shown how to kill. They've got a few years yet." he rolled his eyes when she jabbed his side.

"Ugh... what did I marry into?" she teased.

"You're the one who said yes."

"And there's only one man insane enough to ask me." She looked up when she heard the sounds of an argument, and they both got out of bed and dressed quickly. They followed the voices. "Is there a reason for the shouting at this hour of the morning?" she looked at her two angry maids and no sign of her children in their bedroom.

"Miss Ameena is frustrated at the mess she has to clean up in the Princess's bedroom, Your Majesty."

"Young Leila-Rose is five years old! She should have outgrown this childish behaviour! Is it too much to ask that she-"

"Ameena, have you ever been frightened?" Elphaba cut her off.

"Of course, I was a child once!"

"And have you ever been shot at? Or witnessed family being hurt by an incident?"

"I..." The older woman looked embarrassed and ashamed, a faint colour of pink on her cheeks. "No, Your Majesty. I have not."

"I've been shot at more times than I care to think about. I've even been shot out of the sky and broken a few bones in the landing. I can deal with it. The usual response I used to get was disgust, horror and there have been people out there who would have thrown me in a river just to see what would happen. Leila-Rose is a child. A child who, up to that point, had no idea of the evils in this world. Who had a childhood she could look back on and be happy. She saw her brothers get injured, she saw everything that day, as much as I tried to shield it from her. She is so terrified of sleeping that she probably sees what happened over and over again." Elphaba told her. "You just have to be patient with her. She's trying. She is not a bad child, she's just scared of the monsters that once used to live in the dark, now she realises they also live in the daylight."

With that, the two ladies were dismissed, leaving the royal couple stood outside their children's room.

"You never told me that."

"I know." she sighed. "I try not to think about that time in my life. Just... with recent events..." she admitted.

"It's all you can think about?" he finished and held her close. "I'm glad you're away from all of that now."

She nodded, smiling a little. "Me too."

He thought for a moment before opening his mouth again. "Fae, maybe it would help if you did... Talk to someone, I mean."

"Help how?"

"Before the attack, you hadn't had nightmares that bad in four years. Now they're back. You are scared of what could happen and what might have happened, and nobody could blame you."

She looked up at him. "Did it help you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean... being a Scarecrow for three months helped too, being empty-headed and all."

She rolled her eyes at the grin on his face and she laughed softly.

"Seriously consider it, Fae. You went through more than I did, more than anyone should ever go through, and you're not just gonna get over that just because you had kids."

"It's made it worse..." she admitted quietly and he nodded.

"I know. You need to deal with him too, you can't keep him locked in that cell for the rest of his days."

"Ugh... one thing at a time, please," she complained, a sneer on her lips.

He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her. "You know I'm right, that's why you're annoyed at me."

She was about to respond when they heard laughter coming from the nursery. "That's where they went." she smiled. They crossed the corridor to the room and saw the three of them playing together.

"The shouting must have scared them a bit." Fiyero shrugged.

"It's possible." she sighed. "Right, come on, you three. It's time to get something to eat, you can play later," she called into the room.

"Mama, five minutes!" Leila pleaded.

"Now, Leila-Rose," she smirked at her daughter and she rolled her eyes at her pouting.

"Come on, you heard her." Fiyero tried not to laugh, and moments later, the sounds of their toys being put away were heard.

"Do you want me to use the temporary binding spell again?"

He shook his head. "No, it'll just be us and the wild, so if they do use their magick nobody else would really see it. Besides, it might do them a bit of good to get the tensions out of the way."

She nodded. "Good point." she smiled a little.

"I know you're worried, but it will be alright. They're gonna be just fine." he put his arm around her.

She nodded again, she knew that, and it somewhat comforted her to know that he felt the same way she did. "I know, my love."

Later that morning, Elphaba waited in the meeting room nervously for Gia's family to arrive at the castle. She hated the room, it always seemed too impersonal to her, too big and unnecessary. She looked up when the door opened and she stood from her chair.

"Your Majesty, Ms Hibo and Mr Inyene Maltaya are present to see you."

"Thank you, Johanda, show them in, please." Elphaba nodded.

The tall male nodded and stood aside, allowing the two light brown-skinned members of the Yunatama tribe enter the room, and Elphaba couldn't help the small smile that graced her features at the sight. The woman could have easily been Gia's twin.

"I'm sorry that this couldn't have been under better circumstances." She told them. "Your sister was the sweetest, most gentle girl I've ever known, and she very quickly became like family to us, I'd like to extend that to you both."

Hibo smiled slightly, though the pain at the loss of her little sister shone clear as day in her dark eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Gianna was excited when she got her place here." Inyene nodded. "She was more excited to see a different part of these lands, and to make a start to fulfilling her dream as a child nurse."

Elphaba's heart twisted painfully at the words and she nodded, motioning for them to sit, and she took her own seat. "She adored the children, and they loved her."

Hibo listened to her. "She always loved children."

"How is it we can help?"

"Gia's funeral... Obviously, I only know the traditions of the Arjiki, mostly through my husband and what I've seen these past six years... But she was first and foremost, part of the Yunamata tribe, and I would like to incorporate any of your traditions in the arrangements."

"You're not native to these lands," Inyene stated, and Elphaba shook her head.

"Munchkinland."

"You don't look like a Munchkin."

She laughed then and shook her head again. "My birth and existence are... complicated to say the least."

Hibo smiled again, but a frown quickly replaced it. "You have also suffered."

"Gianna was a dear friend of mine, and her loss has devastated this family, though I'm sure your loss is felt more greatly."

"No... Not just the death of my sister... You've been through-"

"Bibi, that's enough." he cut his sister off gently. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, my sister... she gets these feelings sometimes..."

Elphaba shook her head quickly, hiding her emotions behind a mask. "It's alright. Magic is..."

"Complicated?"

She nodded.

"Waan arki karaa sababta ay iyada u jeclaatay," Hibo spoke softly to her brother.

"Giga?"

She nodded.

"We'll help in any way we can, Your Majesty," he told her.

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled softly.

Later that afternoon, Fiyero returned home with the children, the twins seemingly back to normal once again, and he was happy with the effects that being out in the wild was having on them. Even his youngest son was joining in with the fun he saw his siblings having, but the two-year-old still was not speaking. He rolled his eyes, grinning at the commotion they were causing, and told them to go and get washed before going in search of Elphaba. The first place he looked was the library, but saw no sign of her in her usual spot in the window, but a cooling cup of coffee, her glasses and an abandoned book was proof she'd been there at some point. "Fae?" he called out, leaving when he got no response. He stopped Johanda coming from another room. "Have you seen Elphaba?"

"She complained of a headache and went out for a walk in the gardens, Your Highness."

"Thank you." he smiled and headed off back through the castle and outside. He searched the rose garden, and when he was still unable to locate her, he made his way out to the fountain. There he found a lone cloaked figure sat beside the frozen water feature, and he knew he'd found her. "Rough afternoon?" he asked softly, sitting beside her.

Elphaba barely heard his approach, tilted her head slightly in his direction acknowledging his presence when she heard his voice. "Something like that." She let out a hiss of air when his warm hand found her frozen one, the warmth of his skin stinging briefly. She smiled a little at his apology. "It's fine... hadn't realised how cold I was..."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, leaning against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What did the children do?"

"We wandered around the forest, Liir wanted to learn how to track, so we've been tracking small creatures for a while. He picked it up quick, Leila was a bit slower to pick it up, but they had fun with it."

She smiled a little, listening. "Do you think it helped?"

"We had a few wobbles, an outburst or two, but I think it did. If they spend more time out there, and as long as they're free to express their irritations and feelings..."

"They'll get through it." she finished and nodded.

"You should come with us next time."

"I'd like that." she smiled.

They stayed in silence for a short time longer.

"Come on, let's get inside." he stood up and pulled her up with him and they walked back inside, he gently rubbed her arms as they walked, trying to create some warmth in her.

"They're laughing..." she smiled when she heard the familiar sounds she hadn't heard for a few weeks.

"See? Back to normal for a bit." he grinned.

She nodded, walking to the room the laughter was coming from.

"I thought I told you to get washed up." He laughed as soon as he saw them.

"We want mama to do it." Leila looked up at her father.

Elphaba chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright, then you can tell me what you did today." she picked up the silent two-year-old before heading to the small bathroom to start the water for their bath, she paused when Ash tapped her shoulder with the palm of his hand, and she looked at him.

The child kicked his legs and tapped her again as if trying to copy Liir and show her something.

"Talk to me, son. Use your voice." she told him gently.

He shook his head.

"You want to show me something?"

He nodded.

"I don't know if you're able to." she sighed. "Ashender, you need to talk."

He whined and started to get frustrated with himself. He was only stopped when his mother gently held his hand to stop him from hitting her more.

"Stop," she told him in a soft, firm voice. "No hitting. Tell me what's wrong." She sighed when he remained silent and she shook her head. "I really wish you'd tell me what's going on in your head," she muttered and left the bathroom.

"Give it time, Fae," Fiyero told her when he saw the anxious look on her face.

"Fiyero, what if he never speaks again?" she set the infant on the floor. "He was only just learning how to and then this happened to him..."

He sighed and walked over to her, holding her close. "Then we will deal with whatever comes our way, I'll have the doctors look him over again, and if nothing changes over the next few months then we will look at other ways for him to communicate with us."

"He wanted to show me something... but I don't think he's come into his magic yet, and I don't think he would be able to show me in the same way Liir does."

He nodded. "Okay." he paused in thought. "Maybe... Maybe we could see what your books have to say. Surely they would have something in there about stuff like this."

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot." she sighed.

It wasn't long before the bathroom was filled with the sounds of water splashing and chatter from the children as they recounted their day to their mother and Fiyero left Elphaba to it.

He headed to his study, and startled when he spotted something he hadn't seen for six years. A flying Monkey. "What the-?!" he yelped, and the creature perched on the table turned around to face him.

"Mister Fi...yero..." the creature spoke, testing out the sound of his name on his tongue, and Fiyero knew immediately which creature this was, just by his voice alone.

"Chistery! What the hell are you doing here?" More to the point, how did he know where he would be?

"Execution details," Chistery told him more confidently and pointed to the official-looking document sitting on the desk where he had put it.

"Oh." Was he hiding in the North now? "Thank you. Will you stay? Elphaba would love to see you again."

Chistery hesitated for a moment, understanding the King's wariness of him, Fiyero only supported the Animals when it benefitted him or whenever he considered Elphaba, and he considered refusing until he spoke of his old Mistress. "Miss Fae is here?"

_Okay... so not in the North... _he thought, for practically everyone in the Vinkus knew of the Queen of the Arjikis and of her unique skin tone. "She is." he nodded. "We married six years ago."

The Monkey regarded him with a wide-eyed stare for a moment. _She found him. _he thought, happy and relieved to know that she was safe and cared for, that much was evident in the King's tone of voice.

"So, will you stay awhile?" he asked, and grinned when the creature nodded. "I'll go and get her in a few minutes." he added and picked up the document, reading over the final part of the Loyalist's trial. The Yunatama tribe had executed the man in the most brutal way imaginable, and Fiyero shuddered.

"Will Miss Fae see that?"

"No. She doesn't want to know how it ends, and after reading this, I don't blame her."

"It was terribly bloody." Chistery acknowledged.

Fiyero nodded and put it away in a drawer in his desk, and left to find his wife again. He found her sat on the floor in the twins' room and has just managed to get Liir dressed for bed, he smirked at the sight. "Just exactly how much water ended up staying in the tub?"

Elphaba mock glared up at him and shook her head. "I decided to have a bath with them." she drawled.

"Yes, I can see that."

"You dare put your shoes back on-!" she looked at her mischievous son, ignoring Fiyero laughing. "I know your every move before you make it, child, over to your bed, please."

Instead, Liir dropped his boots and darted to the door, giggling as he hid behind his father.

"If you find another small child dressed in yellow, please feel free to drag her back," she smirked and stood up, dusting off her skirt.

Fiyero laughed again and nodded. "Noted." He wondered, not for the first time, how they had so much energy, even after the day they had had. He was also glad that they were showing signs of being back to their old selves before their trauma, and noticed that Elphaba wasn't telling them to be quiet. She seemed to take in the noise, to savour it as if she were worried she would never hear it again. "Well... we can let them play a little longer before dinner, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she looked up at him, rolling her eyes when her son didn't waste time in disappearing in a flurry of noise.

"It's better to show you." Fiyero reached for her hand and walked her back to his study.

"Yero, if you're going to show me that warrant-"

"I promised you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her head. "Go on." He watched her open the door, and his smile widened when he heard her gasp.

"Chistery!" she cried. "What on... how are you here?!"

"Found a safe place, Miss Fae. After your me-... disappearance... Miss Gl-linda helped me and taught me to speak. I did not know you were here until ten minutes ago."

"How long ago did you leave Glinda?"

"Five years ago."

Elphaba nodded. That explained why she never knew... Glinda would have been pregnant and going through her own issues at the time, wouldn't have even thought to mention him. She then wrapped the creature in a hug with a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! And you're speaking!"

Fiyero discretely left them to their reunion and paused in the corridor before turning in the direction of the northern tower. He had a feeling that Leila-Rose had gone exploring once more.

He stalked the corridors silently, and walked up the stairs. The sentries were not at their posts, and the door slightly ajar. He stopped outside when he heard talking from within.

"You made mama sad."

"I know, and it's going to take me a long time to say sorry for that."

"Why didn't you like my mama?"

"I did!"

Fiyero scoffed at the lie, glaring at the door.

"If you did, you wouldn't have hurt her and made her sad. And she would see Aunty Linny more."

"I didn't realise things would go as far as they did, and then I found out that she is my daughter and I want to make it up to her."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't know for a very long time that I was her father."

"How?"

"Adult complications."

Fiyero had decided he had had enough and he pushed his way inside. "What are you doing up here, young miss?"

Leila whirled around, her dark curls flying about her head and she looked up at her father, looking very much caught in the act.

"You were told not to come up here. Go on, back downstairs." he held the door open, leaving no room for argument and watched as she scuttled out of sight. "I don't know what trick you're playing, trying to get to Leila for what? Trying to make Elphaba talk to you?" he scowled at the man looking considerably older than the last time he had seen him.

"I assure you, I'm not playing any tricks, Fiyero. Yes, you both have every reason to hate me and what I've done to you both. But I meant what I said, I want to make amends. I want to right the wrongs that I caused. You didn't deserve it and neither did she." Oscar told him.

"I don't believe you and she won't either. She has been advised to make a decision on what to do with you, but you will not be staying in here for the rest of your days."

"The warrior laying down the law to his wife?"

"No. Looking out for her mental wellbeing by having you out of this castle. You and I both know that nobody tells her what to do." he shook his head. "You weren't exactly there when she needed you. Even after the fact, you didn't leave Glinda the tools to clear her name or put right everything you said against her, you just ran away like a coward. I have had to help her this past year, I have had to watch my wife struggle and come to terms with things and to put things right on her own, and still be a mother and a Queen in her own right."

"I wasn't given the chance to know. Melena took that away from me and I had no idea until Glinda made the connection years later when it was too late for me to do anything."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "The thing I noticed about Elphaba and Nessa is that they're both incredibly smart and extremely stubborn. Something I have no doubt was inherited from their mother. If she didn't tell you, it had to be for one of two reasons. She didn't know, or she saw something in you she didn't really like. The poor woman has been dead for twenty years so it's not like we can send a letter and ask her."

"I didn't need anything from you then, and I certainly don't need anything from you now," Elphaba spoke up as she entered the room, standing behind Fiyero. "The things I wanted growing up were just childish fantasies for me. But what I didn't have then, I make sure my children have now."

"Why have you kept me here then?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Some misguided feelings possibly."

"I can find a way to help the children."

"We don't need your help. I know what your _help _is like, and I don't intend on inflicting that on them."

"Elphaba, please, all I wish to do is to help you and your family and show you I have changed. I know what I did was wrong, and you have every right to hate me for it, but please-"

"Why should I? I hold no loyalty to you. I hold no affection for you."

"No. But that can change. Please, I meant it years ago, that the one regret in my life is that I didn't have or raise any children. And I know you're all grown up with a family of your own, but every child young or old needs their parents."

"And mine are dead." she spat. "You weren't there for me. You didn't see me grow up. You didn't protect me even when I came to you for help."

"If I'd have managed to talk your mother into leaving with me, if she'd have told me about you, I would have done."

She scoffed. "More lies. I don't see why I'm at all surprised." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying, Elphaba. And one way or another, I will prove it to you. Six months is a long time for a man to think."

Fiyero turned to face her, hiding her from Oscar's view now. "What do you want to do?" he asked in a low voice.

She sighed and he could see the exhaustion written on her face. "Let him go. Let him go with the express order that he does not set foot back into this castle or try to approach us."

He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "Will you be okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

He gently brushed his nose against hers and lifted his head away. "Go on. It's far too quiet and that's never a good sign." he smiled.

Her lips quirked up at the corner in a half-smile and she nodded. "Good point." she turned on her heel and left the tower in search of the twins.

Fiyero turned back to face him. "You will be released by morning, but you will not come near this family ever again. Elphaba has made her choice."

"On your orders no doubt."

"On her own orders. My wife has her own mind and her own voice, she can, she will and she does use it. You see, that's where she is so different from you. She is in a position of power, and she uses it to do good. Over the past couple of years, she has changed things in these lands for the better. She doesn't do it for the recognition or the respect. She does it out of love. She does it because she cares. She keeps quiet when she knows she wants to tell some stupid idiot to get out. Given everything she has experienced in her life, you could expect her to be bitter, to be full of hate for the world, but she isn't. And her mother would be so proud to see the woman she has become. If she saw you now, given what Elphaba wants to do... I can imagine she would want to set you on fire and not call for help." he walked out, leaving Oscar to his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tell me it's not true**

_._

"Fiyero, what _are _you looking at?" Elphaba questioned her husband as she walked into their bedroom, dropping her book on the bedside table and she sat on the edge of the bed, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Fiyero grumbled, studying his own scalp while pointedly ignoring the amused look that now graced his wife's face. "Glinda told me she found a grey hair and pulled it, and wouldn't show me!"

Elphaba cackled and shook her head. "Honestly! You're what? Thirty-two? Hardly old enough to get grey hairs!" she smirked. _Even if the twins are enough to give them to you!_ she thought. "No, she was most likely pulling your leg and teasing you! Oh, come over here if you're that bothered!" She rolled her eyes when he flopped down onto the mattress and she brushed her fingers through his long strands. _Hmm... He could do with a haircut..._ she thought and then gasped dramatically.

He sighed and crossed his arms as he lay on his front, resting his head on them and he hummed softly at the feel of her brushing. "What?"

"Oh, Yero, it's worse than I thought!"

"What?!" He rolled over and bolted for the mirror again, swinging around with a glare as Elphaba collapsed onto the bed overcome with laughter. "You-" he jumped back onto the bed and pinned her beneath him, making her laugh harder and she squealed. "You're gonna pay for that," he smirked.

"Oh, really? How, exactly?" she challenged through her laughing, squealing again when he tickled her. "Get off!"

He ignored her and doubled his efforts, laughing with her.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" she swatted his arms.

He leaned in closer to her, growling quietly into her neck when there was a knock at the door. "Go away, we're busy!"

"You're not that fast, Fiyero!"

"Ha!" Elphaba burst out at Glinda's statement. "Sorry, my love you're gonna have to hold on to that thought." she grinned.

"No." his voice was muffled into her hair, and he rolled off her. "What do you want, Glinda?"

"Elphie was supposed to come back out to me." she declared as she burst into the room while Elphaba sat up and smoothed out her hair. "Hmm... I take it back... maybe you are fast."

"Be very careful what your next sentence will be," Elphaba smirked over her shoulder and she stood up. "And you, stop antagonising him, please."

"Oh, but it's fun!" the blonde giggled. "He's just so easy to irritate. Now come on! We have so much to do!"

"By 'so much' you mean Fiyero's mother's fifty-fourth birthday ball."

"Yes! And there's still an awful lot of work to do with you."

Elphaba simply rolled her eyes again. "Can I at least see my children before I'm not allowed to be out of your sight for three hours?"

"Oh, Elphie it won't be that long! Maybe... four?"

"I'd rather burn alive." she smirked and left the room.

"You're vertically challenged, how the hell did you see it?"

Glinda grinned at Fiyero, leaning against the wall. "I didn't. And I am not vertically challenged! I am perfectly the right height in these shoes!"

"Take them off and you lose three feet!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes again when she heard the bickering travelling down the corridor and she chuckled to herself. She was stopped in her tracks by a small body colliding with her legs and wrapping small arms around her knees. She looked down with a raised eyebrow at her youngest.

Ashender looked up with the biggest grin and giggled. "Mama!"

"And just what are you doing?" she swung him up into her arms and settled him on her hip.

"Hi...see..."

"And you're the one who has to find them?" she got an excitable nod in response and she laughed. "Alright... Don't decapitate yourself..." she mumbled.

"Mama, go!" he wriggled trying to get down again.

"Why don't I help look with you?" she suggested, setting him down again. "Come on." She allowed him to take hold of her hand and pull her as quickly as he could along the corridor, which, to Elphaba's mind, was still slow, but she was happy to go along with it. Eventually, she stopped when she spotted a nearby tapestry twitching in a nonexistent breeze and pressed a finger to her lips to tell her son not to make a sound. She let his hand go and silently crossed the corridor and pulled it back to reveal Leila trying her hardest not to fidget or laugh, a moment that was broken in seconds. She picked up the squealing laughing child with a wide smile. "Gotcha!"

"That's cheating!" Leila giggled and wriggled in her mother's arms.

"And now you have to help us find Liir," Elphaba told her in an amused tone while she set her down with her brother. The children took off down another corridor and she followed them. A sound of crashing metal was heard moments later, which told her that her son had been found hiding in a cupboard. She shook her head with a quiet groan and hurried to see her children. "Okay, come here," she told a sobbing five-year-old boy when she found them.

Liir untangled himself from the mess he'd caused, rubbing his eyes as he ran to the safety of his mother's arms.

Elphaba hugged him for a brief moment before she checked him over, only finding grazed elbows and knees, which, considering the mess on the floor, seemed a lucky escape for the boy. "It's okay now," she told him. "What did we say about hiding in the staff cleaning cupboards?"

Liir just pouted, still crying and his eyes were closed as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Liir?" she probed gently. "What did we tell you?"

"Not to..."

"So why did you?"

He shrugged.

"Did you forget?"

He nodded.

"Okay." she sighed. "It's a good thing you're not more seriously hurt," she added in a quiet voice.

"Sorry, mama. I won't do it again."

She'd heard that one before. "I know, baby." she smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

He sniffled and nodded and rubbed his face on her shoulder.

"Thanks for that." she grimaced, and her tone made him giggle. "Right! You three, you need to go and get ready, no more playing now." She stood up and watched the three of them hold hands and run off together. "I'll be coming to check on you in ten minutes!" she called after them and sighed. "How he didn't end up hurt..." she muttered and set about cleaning up the fallen over shelves and buckets, and various tools that had been stored in there. She soon got it cleaned up and then she headed off to check on them as she had promised.

"Your Highness." a maid bowed as the green-skinned woman entered the room. "I've come to get the children ready this afternoon."

Elphaba hid a grimace at the title. She would never get used to that... "Perfect, thank you, Hedda." she chose to say with a forced smile and then left the room again, walking straight into Glinda's perfect, pink talons. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Glinda grinned and dragged her away. "Besides, I need your help with something..."

"What?"

The blonde said nothing until they were back at her friend's bedroom.

"Glinda, what's going on?" annoyance faded into concern when she saw that the usually bubbly blonde looked defeated. There was no audience to perform for.

"I think I'm gonna lose Anna..."

"What?! How?!"

"Elphie... it's all gone horribly wrong! I'm in way over my head and there's nothing I can do... my ex-husband... he's not been too happy with the attack that happened-"

"Well, I hope you told him where to shove that! It wasn't your fault!"

Glinda just shook her head. "He's had her stay with him for nearly three weeks, I haven't been able to see her."

_Well that explains the death grip she had on my three when she got here... _"Glinda... it... that must be awful..." she sighed. She couldn't imagine being away from hers for any length of time, she would have fallen apart if her relationship with Fiyero ever broke down. "We won't let him win, alright? You'll have Anna back where she belongs."

She shook her head. "He said as long as we're friends I won't be able to."

It took everything within her not to fly into a rage then. She seethed quietly for a moment, knowing it wasn't Glinda's fault and she would not see her temper. "He's got no right to do that, you're her mother, she needs you. Anyone can see she loves you, anyone can see she's a momma's girl."

Glinda had braced herself for the outburst, and to her relief and surprise, watched as her friend kept her composure. _Probably doesn't want Fiyero to ask why she's mad..._ She nodded at her words, smiling a little. "She is, isn't she..."

"Anna will be back where she belongs, just you wait and see. Now, hurry up and get this torture over and done with so I can go out and perform like a circus monkey!"

Glinda giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Elphie, you still have a lot to get used to!" she declared and with that, she forced her friend into the chair and began to work her magic.

Two hours later, a lady's maid knocked on the door, effectively silencing the giggling and chatting from the two women inside. "Your children are ready for you now, Your Majesty." she spoke as she entered.

Glinda had finished tying her friend's corset and Elphaba nodded, ruffling the skirts to help them flow better. "Thank you, Baxi." she smiled and the young lady bowed out of the room. Elphaba then looked over at Glinda. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so... there's nothing I can do right now, but I can start again tomorrow."

The two friends hugged and left the room to be greeted by the children waiting for them outside. Elphaba picked Ashender up in her arms and settled him on her hip while the twins went to Glinda, seemingly knowing she was upset about something, and they were then led downstairs.

Fiyero grinned, seeing them, he gave his friend a kiss on the cheek before turning to his wife and kissing her. "You look beautiful," he told her and chuckled quietly when Glinda cleared her throat indignantly. "You're alright, I guess."

"Hey!" she squeaked and hit his arm, causing them all to laugh.

"Okay, okay! You're both beautiful. Better?"

"Much!" she huffed with her nose in the air.

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to avoiding things like this for another two months."

Fiyero grinned again and curled his arm around her waist just as the doors to the ballroom opened and the announcement of their presence was made.

At the sight of their grandmother, the twins let go of Glinda and ran over to her, calling out for her, Eleanora took them both in her arms, hugging and kissing them both.

Elphaba smiled softly, glancing over to Fiyero, who still had yet to repair his fractious relationship with his mother. "Go to her."

He knew it was pointless to argue with her, but he shook his head. "Fae, I-"

"I don't care. Go on. She's your mother, it's her day."

"Tell me why we agreed to this?"

"Because it gave Glinda a break and the children haven't seen their grandmother for a while, and you need to deal with this sooner rather than later." She silenced his groan with a kiss and removed herself from him, handing her youngest over to him before she left with Glinda.

"Do I dare ask?" Glinda raised a perfect brow.

"Nope, it's just something he has to do."

"At least this party won't get crashed." she giggled.

"Ugh... don't." Elphaba gave her a wry smile. "The Scrow tribe are rising up again causing all kinds of hell with the Yunatama lot, and if we don't end it now we would have to put sanctions in place. And they won't listen to Yero, so I have to act all scary again."

"What has he tried?"

"Peace meetings, tried to enforce the treaty agreed within the lands... the problem with that, however, is that these lands are so vast and there are pockets of desert land dotted around. Keeping them under control is easier said than done. And it's a headache nobody needs."

"And I thought I had it tough." the blonde grimaced.

"Oh, you ought to know by now not to underestimate the Munchkin lot. They can be just as bad! Nobody bothers the Quadlings, the Gillikin is your home, the Evians are quiet unless provoked. And the Glikkus are pissed with the Munchkins and often set them off."

"Point taken."

Elphaba smirked and rolled her eyes, looking up when she heard someone else speaking to her. "Yes, Johanda?"

"Your Majesty, I believe there's someone who wishes to speak with you."

That caught her attention. "Who?"

"He did not say, ma'am. He just requested an audience with you."

"Would it be alright if I joined her?" Glinda asked.

"Of course, Lady Glinda."

The two witches followed him out of the ballroom into a meeting room. Elphaba's heart leapt at the sight. "Tibbett! How...?"

Glinda squealed and rushed over to the male she hadn't seen since they were in school together and she flung her arms around him tightly.

Tibbett laughed and hugged back, glancing over her shoulder at Elphaba. "I could say the same about you! Ms I'm going to fake my death and run away!"

Elphaba smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "It got the world off my back didn't it! And it's Mrs, if you don't mind!"

"And about time too." Tibbett grinned at her as Glinda let go. "How long have you been hiding out here before your big reveal in the city? You have beautiful kids."

"We've been in the Vinkus since the whole witch melting happened." Elphaba told him. "And thank you. Where's Crope?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. He thinks you wouldn't want to see us, or you forgot about us."

"We could never!" Glinda gasped and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Forget the next biggest scandal after me? Never in this lifetime." she smirked.

Tibbett grinned and wrapped her into a hug. "We missed you terribly though. We never believed a word that old trout woman said."

"Thank you." she nodded, tentatively hugging back for a moment. "Would you join us? I have to be back in there before someone notices I'm gone and come looking for me."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't ask otherwise!"

The three of them walked back into the ballroom, the Queen Mother's party in full swing by now. The royal children hadn't even noticed their mother and aunt disappear, they were too busy playing with other children in the party. Fiyero was nowhere to be found and Eleanora was in discussion with some minister Elphaba had yet to meet. The young Queen took three glasses from a tray being carried around and she handed two of them to her friends with a smile. "Glinda can I leave you with him while I go looking for Yero?"

"Of course! We'll go and see what the children are doing." Glinda nodded and her friend left, disappearing into the crowd easier than she should have been able to. She dragged Tibbett over to the play area, and she was immediately hugged by Ashender, she lifted him and settled him on her hip.

"Who that?"

"This is Tibbett, he went to school with me and your parents." she smiled.

"Oz, he looks so much like Elphie." Tibbett said, holdinh out his hand for the youngest prince to inspect before the child clutched his fingers into his small hand.

She nodded. "I know. You can't really tell with the twins though... or at least, I can't. Liir! Leila!"

The twins looked up from their drawings and scampered over to their aunt, leaving their friends at the table.

Elphaba watched discretely in the crowd and she smiled softly. She missed school terribly, and she had missed the few friends she had made in her short time there. She shook her head and turned away, spotting Fiyero by a table getting some food together on a plate, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hi."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Hey to you too." he snaked an arm around her shoulders and kept the plate in his other hand. "Where did you venture off to?"

"Oh, nowhere special. We just have a visitor."

"Who?"

"An old friend. But they can wait." she smiled and pinched a piece of chicken from the plate and popped it into her mouth before he could protest.

"I'd say get your own food but that would be pointless," he grumbled, and she laughed in response. "And yes, mother and I talked. I'm learning not to be an asshole."

"Very good. I'm proud," she spoke sarcastically, giggling when he lightly tugged her hair. "What? I am!"

He hummed in reply and they walked near the back of the room and sat at a lone table together. "After the big reveal, you owe me a dance." he told her, eating his food.

She scoffed. "I do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, picking off his plate, ignoring his taps on her hand to shoo her away.

He nodded, grinning. "Yes. You can't use Glinda to hide behind."

"She'd sooner drag me out there herself!" she told him, rolling her eyes when she felt his hand creeping around her waist again, she kept a straight face, forcing herself not to react. "What exactly are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he leaned in close, taking advantage of the brief privacy they were given as the guests paid the young couple no mind.

"Well, I think you should stop it." the corners of her mouth twitched, a smirk wanting to replace the thin line her lips took. "You don't want to start something you won't be able to finish."

"Who said I had any intention on finishing it?" he smirked, silencing any further discussion with a kiss, drawing her close to him.

She sighed and sank into his arms without complaint.

"You've been stressed for a few days." he commented quietly a moment later.

"I'm just worried about the uprising... it's getting worse by the day."

"I know." he rested his head on hers. "I'll have to find out what's happened to the heads of the tribes... try and restore some sort of order. I hate dealing with people who clearly don't know what they're doing."

"How can you be sure they won't attempt to kill you on sight?" she looked up at him. "You're not going alone."

"Fae, they wouldn't risk the pits of hell raining on them because of you." he forced a small smile. "I'll be fine. But if it makes you feel better, I'll get together a few of my advisors and the guards." the look on her face told him otherwise, but what option did they have? "I have a feeling they're rebelling because of the deals with other places outside of the Vinkus."

She nodded. "Could well be..." she sighed again. "I still think I should be the one to go with you. Hear me out! They haven't listened so far, so maybe if I do threaten to cause hell, as you so eloquently put it, maybe they'll listen and stop trying to cause civil war between each other."

"I'd rather they come for me instead of you."

"Think how I feel. Which one of us had the mental breakdown at the thought of the other being dead?"

"Fair point." he sighed and kissed her again. "We'll deal with it tomorrow."

She smiled and reluctantly stood up. "I believe we have been gone long enough." she told him as he stood up with her. They walked through the crowd, hand in hand, and made their way to Glinda and Tibbett, who were still entertaining the children.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Tibbett looked up with a grin, setting Ashender on the nearest chair and he stood up from the floor, and he and Fiyero greeted each other in a tight hug.

"Where the hell have you been hiding out?!"

"Me?! What about you two!" Tibbett scoffed.

"I went home, what's your excuse?"

Elphaba and Glinda shared a smile while the two men caught up with each other. She took her friend's place and her youngest son promptly dropped himself into her lap.

"Like him, mama." he grinned toothily.

"I'm glad." she smiled, hugging him to her chest.

"Would you like to see more of uncle Tibbett?" Glinda giggled, and Ash nodded.

"I think we can arrange that." Elphaba agreed. She looked up when she felt a pair of eyes on her, looking up into the face of an irritated woman she hadn't met before. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is it proper for a Queen to be sitting on the floor like a commoner?" she replied snootily.

"I'm pretty sure I have no idea, and I'm almost positive I did not ask for your opinion on the matter." Elphaba bit out, glaring. "I couldn't care less what you thought of me sitting here with my son and my friend."

"Lurline, what our King sees in you, I've not a clue! No manners, no grace, and almost certainly not fit for royalty!"

Elphaba stood up again, holding her son close. "I think you should remember yourself and remember who it is you are talking to. I often wonder that with Fiyero myself, but as far as I am concerned, that is not your business and I suggest you leave well alone. Before _I _forget _myself_ and hex you from here to Munchkinland."

The woman paled, keeping her glare on her as she left the play area.

"Elphie?"

"I'm fine." she carried Ash to his siblings and sat him at the table before she left without another word, Glinda watching on helplessly, she looked around her, Fiyero and Tibbett hadn't witnessed the exchange, still in conversation with each other.

"Will mama be okay?"

Glinda looked back to the table, smiling at Liir and she nodded. "Yeah, just go and get uncle Tibbett for me, tell him I need him for something." she watched as the young heir did as he was told and dutifully bringing her friend to her.

"Where did Elphie go?"

"I need you to go and find her. She had an altercation with someone who didn't agree with her sitting here with the children. And the Oz-awful woman said she didn't know what Fiyero saw in Elphie."

Tibbett scowled and looked around the room. "Who said it?"

"I don't know. She looked like a Gillikinese socialite... Oz I hate those women..."

"So... like you but not like you." he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Hey!" but it got her giggling anyway. "Please do this for me? I'm sending you because he will most likely find the woman first and drag her to wherever Elphie is and demand she say sorry."

"Alright, fine! The things I do for you, Ms Glinda." he smiled. "Where am I likely to find her?"

"The rose garden most likely..."

He nodded, looking down at Liir again when his jacket was tugged on.

"Can I come find mama with you?"

Tibbett shook his head. "Not this time, kid. I need to have a grown-up talk with her, okay? But I'll bring her back very quick." he ruffled the boy's hair and left quickly before Fiyero noticed that he wasn't following him to the buffet table. "Right... now to find my way out to the gardens..." he muttered, looking around him. Ten minutes and several wrong turns later, he got out of the castle and approached a gardener tending to the nearby vegetable patch. "Excuse me, sir, where might I find the rose garden?"

The male stood to his full height and looked to be in his early thirties, he grinned widely at him before answering. "A little to the right, about one hundred yards down that way." he pointed. "Might I ask your name? I don't remember seeing you around here."

_Oz-damn he's cute!_ Tibbett thought and smiled. "Thank you. My name is Tibbett, I'm an old friend of the King and Queen." _And it is so weird to say that about my friends!_

"Pleasure to meet ya! I'm Falturk." they shook hands, and he waved Tibbett off as he left to find Elphaba.

It didn't take him long to track down the familiar green-skinned woman he had known for so long and he stood with his hands on his hips and pouted. "Miss Elphie! It is highly unfair of you to have such good looking staff and I cannot have a good time with them!" The statement didn't have the desired effect, and Elphaba had barely reacted. He sighed and walked to her, sitting on the bench beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and gently tugging her close to him.

Elphaba barely registered what he was doing and they sat in silence for five minutes.

"Talk to me, Elphie... I can't help if I don't understand." he sighed when she didn't answer him. "Since when do you let other people think about you bother The Elphie I remember would have torn that woman a new orifice."

"Because the Elphie you remember changed. I'm just so sick and tired of trying to get to everyone that I deserve to be here, to even just be alive."

"Elphie you don't have to prove anything to anyone! That's just one person's opinion. You have me, Glinda, Fiyero and your family who give a damn about you. You've never had to prove anything to us."

"It's almost like she could see right through me like she knew I felt like I didn't belong in there."

"But you do! Oz, I've only seen the pictures in the newspapers and I've only been here for five minutes, and I can honestly say that you do belong in this world, you are Fiyero's equal in every way, you always have been."

She shrugged and sighed. "Maybe so... but why do I feel like I shouldn't be here after all this time?"

"Because you haven't felt at home anywhere. Because until you found your small circle of friends and your literal prince, you were never shown the love and the kindness that you deserve. The road here has been a long and bumpy one, but you do deserve to be here, Elphie. This is your place, this is your home. Fiyero's loved you from the minute he set eyes on you and Oz knows he would do anything for you."

Elphaba managed a small smile then and nodded. "He would." she agreed. "And I would for him."

"I know. Are you ready to go back in?"

She nodded again. "I guess so."

Tibbett smiled and they both walked back into the castle.

"You said Crope doesn't know you're here... where exactly does he think you are?"

"On the lookout for artwork. I am, but I'm also here too."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well next time, you should bring him here."

"I know, and I will." they stood in front of the closed doors to the ballroom. "Ready to kick ass?"

"Of course."


End file.
